Memorias
by LadySaraphan
Summary: Raziel se sumerge en su sueño de evolución y comienza a recordar todo lo que fue su vida desde que conoció a Christine, quien comparte un estrecho y misterioso lazo con Kain, lo cual revelará algunos de los más profundos secretos del señor de Nosgoth.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

¿Qué significa la eternidad para un vampiro?

Para algunos significa una constante tortura en un mundo de dolor y soledad, la nada misma, o lo que es para muchos: una maldición noche tras noche.

Pero para otros… para aquellos que han encontrado a alguien con quien compartirla, se transforma en una felicidad constante y eterna como nuestras vidas, si se les puede llamar así claro, podría decir sin temor a equivocarme que es la más grande bendición que puede llegar a existir, y eso es porque el solitario corazón de un vampiro puede llegar a amar tan o más intensamente que el de un ser humano, o cualquier otra criatura existente, eso lo sé perfectamente ya que fue precisamente lo que me sucedió la primera vez que la vi, un sentimiento tan fuerte e intenso que apenas si cabía en mi interior, haciendo arder todo mi ser y estremeciendo por completo mi universo, todo unido a un deseo de estar con ella por y para siempre, hasta el mismísimo ocaso del tiempo, junto a ella… junto a mi amada Christine.

Mi nombre es Raziel y soy el primogénito de los lugartenientes de Kain, el solitario monarca coronado a sí mismo, amo y señor de todo Nosgoth, mi maestro, a quien he servido fielmente por un milenio, mi edad, y eso es mucho tiempo, pero no me quejo ni me arrepiento, al contrario ya que gracias a eso la conocí.

En estos momentos me encuentro sumergido en un profundo y extraño sueño, el sueño de evolución, pero esta vez todo fue muy repentino… primero me encontraba en una junta con mi señor Kain y mis hermanos al interior del santuario de los clanes y luego tras un fuerte mareo todo se volvió negro, creo recordar una triste mirada de parte de Kain pero no podría estar seguro de si fue real o solo un sueño. Tal vez alguien cargo conmigo ya que lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en mis aposentos, los cuales se encuentran al centro del territorio de mi clan, y ver el preocupado rostro de Christine junto a mí, ahora continúo dormido pero es extraño como todos los recuerdos de mi vida vienen a mí en este momento, de mi vida como vampiro claro, ya que de mi existencia anterior no sé nada, salvo que obviamente fui un humano, tal vez debe haber pasado mucho tiempo desde mi muerte humana y mi renacimiento vampírico, como para no recordar nada de esa vida, nada salvo un detalle, algo tan mínimo que ahora ya ni siquiera le doy importancia, se trata de unos ojos …unos brillantes ojos que parecen arder en llamas, con una extraña expresión, entre el más puro y salvaje odio y el dolor y tristeza más profundos que jamás he visto en criatura alguna. Hubo un tiempo en que esto me atormentaba mucho, demasiado, sin embargo ya no me interesa, pues eso pertenece a otra vida, a otro tiempo, los cuales nada tienen que ver con quien soy ahora, ni siquiera me interesa saber quien fui en ese entonces o que hice como para que alguien me dedicara una mirada como esa, eso pertenece al pasado y allí se quedará.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me dormí, tal vez varios días o semanas, la última vez que abrí los ojos todo mi cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una extraña membrana, como si a mi alrededor se formase un capullo o algo similar, mi cuerpo se siente extraño, de todas las veces que he evolucionado esta es la primera vez que las cosas se dan de esta forma, hasta cierto punto me atemoriza un poco… pero, sin importar lo que pase, sé que ella se encuentra a mi lado, está junto a mí a cada momento que pasa.

Mi Christine, recuerdo la noche en que la conocí como si hubiese sido ayer… en ese entonces yo tenía alrededor de 250 años, era relativamente joven, incluso puede decirse que en muchos aspectos era un vampiro inexperto ya que no dominaba muchas de las habilidades que poseo ahora, para los humanos eso es mucho tiempo, pero para nosotros se trata de la nada misma.

* * *

**Capítulo Primero:**

**"EVOCACION"**

Esa noche apenas si se veía la luna, puesto que la densa niebla que envolvía todo el lugar lo impedía. A lo lejos podía oírse una carroza o tal vez más, aun se encontraba muy distante pero lo más seguro es que se tratase de la carroza que transportaba a su objetivo y alguna escolta pero eso no sería un gran problema, tenían un plan que por ningún motivo podría fallar, lo habían preparado desde que se enteraron del viaje de esa persona y habían cuidado cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo.

Al pasar por el cañón iniciarían el ataque puesto que allí no tendrían ninguna escapatoria, la idea era capturar con vida a Lady Christine Valkier la futura esposa de Lord Allan Riedel, amo y señor de la gran Ciudadela Humana, levantada ya hace mas de cien años como una manera de defenderse de los vampiros que asolaban Nosgoth, y más que una ciudad era en realidad una fortaleza de altos muros y profundos fosos imposibles de penetrar para cualquier vampiro.

El ruido era cada vez más claro, eso significaba que estaban muy cerca de caer en la trampa, si todo salía a la perfección la persona que los contrató sabría recompensarlos muy bien, no sabían para que quería a la chica pero eso no les importaba, solo deseaban el dinero, esa era su única motivación.

Después de algunos minutos el plan de los bandidos ya se estaba llevando a cabo y tanto la carroza como la comitiva se encontraban acorraladas.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – preguntó la joven al notar que la carroza se detenía violentamente.

- ¡Nos están atacando! – respondió uno de los guardias – Manténgase dentro de la carroza, nosotros nos encargaremos Lady Christine – añadió mientras se disponía a luchar, sin embargo los bandidos los superaban en número y poco a poco los guardianes fueron cayendo.

- ¡No puedo soportar esto! ¡Están muriendo! – dice la joven mientras empuña una espada y se dispone a salir.

- ¡Lady Christine no puede hacer eso! – la frena un joven soldado que iba junto a ella.

- ¡Suéltame Néstor! – le grita la muchacha - ¡¿Cómo me pides que me quede aquí sin hacer nada mientras ellos, mis guardianes, tus compañeros, aquellos que me han visto crecer mueren ante mis ojos?! – le dice con furia en la mirada – ¡Yo también se luchar, así que saldré a ayudarlos! – concluye la chica algo alterada.

- Nuestra misión es protegerla, acompañarla en todo, y si esa es su decisión… estoy con usted – concluyo también el soldado quien se encontraba deseoso de ayudar a sus amigos, pero a la vez atado por el deber, sin embargo las palabras de su joven señora lo habían dejado impresionado ya que era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Lady Christine perder la calma.

Así que sin perder más tiempo ambos se unieron a la lucha, pese a la diferencia numérica.

- ¡Ella es! ¡Recuerden que debemos llevarla ilesa! – ordeno el que parecía ser el líder de aquellos tipos.

Mientras esta lucha se llevaba a cabo, nadie se dio cuenta de que un extraño joven observaba todo desde cierta distancia, prendado no solo de la belleza de la chica sino también de su valentía por luchar a pesar de que se encontraban en clara desventaja.

Si bien ya llevaba algún tiempo vigilando a la muchacha esta era la primera vez que la veía luchar, de hecho ni siquiera se lo imaginaba, su apariencia tan delicada no daba señales de que fuera una guerrera, apenas si alcanzaba el metro sesenta, pequeña comparada con él que media casi un metro ochenta, de piel blanca, pero no tanto como la de él, tenía el cabello castaño, el cual caía en ondas por sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a la cintura y unos ojos de color azul, "como debía ser el cielo durante el día", pensó el joven.

Odiaba entrometerse en asuntos humanos, sin embargo no lo pensó dos veces cuando, al ver que su guardián caía y se disponían a llevársela a la fuerza, se presentó frente a ellos dispuesto a defenderla, así se lo había prometido a su señor, protegerla pero sin ser visto, aun que en este caso no había nada que pudiese hacer si quería salvarla tendría que ser visto, luego asumiría las consecuencias de esto.

- ¡No! ¡Néstor! ¡Suéltenme! – grita Christine al ser sujetada mientras trata de ayudar a su guardián, pero en ese preciso momento el tipo que la sostenía calló muerto, dejando ver al misterioso joven que sostenía una espada entre sus manos dando a entender que él había sido quien le dio muerte.

- ¡Lady Christine! – gritó Néstor para llamar la atención de su señora, a lo que esta corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Néstor, ¿estás bien?! – preguntó muy preocupada la chica.

- Si, no se preocupe no es tan grave, no moriré por esto – le responde su guardián – Por favor, ¡huya! – le pide.

Mientras tanto el otro joven se ve rodeado por los bandidos a los que mira con total indiferencia.

- Vete muchacho si no quieres morir – amenaza aquel que parecía ser el líder.

- ¡Tú no eres nuestro objetivo así que lárgate! – le dice otro de ellos.

- Maté a uno de sus compañeros, ¿y me dicen que me valla? – pregunta el joven en tono indiferente – que extraños son – comenta mas para si mismo que para el resto.

- Estamos demasiado ocupados como para preocuparnos por un desdichado como tú – agrega el tipo.

Mientras esto sucede Néstor insiste en pedirle a su señora que escape, ya que él no estaba en condiciones de seguir protegiéndola, además no conocía las intenciones del recién llegado.

- Por favor escape ahora que están distraídos – le insiste otra vez.

- Si hago eso será contigo, no pienso dejarte aquí tirado – Se encontraba muy preocupada por su guardián, él había dicho que no era grave, era una herida en el hombro, pero sangraba demasiado además se notaba que ya ni siquiera podía enfocar bien la vista. A pesar de que él era seis años mayor que ella se habían criado prácticamente juntos, él fue quien le enseño a pelear, en secreto claro, y lo quería como si fuese de su familia, no podía simplemente huir y dejarlo tirado a su suerte, además estaba ese otro joven que acababa de llegar, esta no era su pelea y se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

- ¡Vamos muchacho lárgate! ¿O tantos deseos tienes de morir? – agrega otro de los sujetos.

- ¿Morir? Ja ja ja – rio el joven como si se tratase de alguna broma – Los únicos que morirán esta noche serán ustedes – y tan pronto como dijo esto blandió su espada y se lanzó al ataque.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo los bandidos, aquel joven era demasiado rápido y fuerte, Christine se encontraba muy sorprendida mientras sostenía a Néstor el cual sin poder resistir mas había perdido el conocimiento.

Sin embargo ella no podía creer lo que veía, aquel pálido joven era mucho más poderoso de lo que aparentaba, eso le pareció muy extraño, parecía tener unos 27 años, su contextura física era más bien delgada aunque de musculatura definida, muy pálido, no recordaba haber visto jamás a alguien con ese color de piel, el cual se acentuaba aun mas con el color de su cabello, negro, largo y recogido en una cola en su nuca, y dejando caer algunos mechones a ambos lados de su rostro hasta casi la altura de los labios, los cuales traía de color negro, esto hacia que su rostro se viera aun más delgado y pálido, sin embargo lo que más llamaba su atención y a la vez la ponía nerviosa eran sus ojos, fríos, amarillos, recordaba haber visto unos ojos de ese color en el mausoleo de su familia, no sabía a quién o a que pertenecían ya que la observaban desde las sombras, pero poseían miradas muy distintas, aquellos parecían ser de algo muy antiguo y estaban cargados de melancolía y paternalidad, por alguna razón la hacían sentir segura, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales ese era su lugar favorito. Y al contrario, los de este joven eran mucho más fríos y agresivos, la asustaban pero a la vez la hacían sentir extrañamente atraída, no sabía porque. De lo que si estaba completamente segura era de que jamás había visto a algún humano, vivo, con ese color de ojos y tenía sospechas de lo que podía ser. De pronto uno de los tipos la toma como rehén.

- ¡Si te acercas abriré su garganta! – dice colocando su espada en el cuello de la muchacha, la recompensa ya no le interesaba solo quería sobrevivir a costa de lo que fuera.

El joven gira lentamente hacia aquel sujeto mientras deja caer el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros, no estaba agitado, ni siquiera sudaba, estaba cubierto de sangre pero no era suya sino de sus desafortunadas víctimas.

- ¡Suelta tu espada ahora! – ordena aquel tipo mientras el joven solo lo miraba inexpresivo.

- ¡Por favor no lo hagas, vete de aquí, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, huye! – le pide la joven quien a pesar de que tenía sospechas sobre la naturaleza de aquel muchacho, no estaba completamente segura y ya no quería que más personas fuesen lastimadas tratando de protegerla. Esto provoco que el antes inexpresivo rostro del muchacho dejase ver un atisbo de curiosidad.

"Valla, ¿se preocupa por mi? Ja, pero si ni siquiera me conoce, no tiene idea de quién o que soy. Bueno no sé porque me preocupo, ya llevo mucho tiempo vigilándola, debí saber que reaccionaría de esa manera" pensaba el joven mientras deja caer su arma, para satisfacción de aquel tipo.

- ¡Ja! ¡Sin tu espada ya no eres la gran cosa! – dice el bandido mientras otro de sus compañeros que aun sobrevivía, ataca al joven por la espalda dejándole un profundo corte.

- ¡No! – grita Christine mientras ve como el joven cae de rodillas producto del repentino ataque. Trataba de forcejear pero el tipo era más fuerte que ella, estaba preocupada, ¿Qué tal si sus sospechas estaban erradas? No podía ver la expresión del joven ya que su cabello le cubría el rostro en estos momentos.

- ¡Ahora remátalo! – ordena el primero sin embargo su compañero se detiene justo antes de asestar el mortal golpe, pues el cuerpo del joven que sangraba en abundancia de pronto comenzó a convulsionarse, alzó el rostro y… ¡Estaba riendo!

- ¿Que te sucede, acaso estás loco? – pregunta el sujeto que le propino aquel corte, no entendía como podía reírse en una situación así.

Justo en ese momento la muchacha termino de confirmar sus sospechas, pues la herida en su espalda comenzó a cerrarse mientras la sangre que lo cubría era absorbida por su cuerpo. Sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo y lentamente afloraron sus colmillos.

- ¡Vampiro!! – grito aquel que amenazaba a la chica. Ella se mantenía con cierta calma ya que lo sospechaba hace bastante tiempo, solo le faltaba confirmarlo.

El joven que aun se mantenía semiarrodillado tomo rápidamente su espada y la arrojo contra aquel que amenazaba a Christine matándolo en el acto, al tiempo que giraba rápidamente y comenzaba una sucesión de golpes contra el otro tipo al cual finalmente sujeta para clavar sus colmillos en su cuello desangrándolo completamente, luego de esto arroja lejos el cadáver.

Dos o tres bandidos que aun estaban vivos pero con serias heridas, al ver esto huyeron despavoridamente. En cambio Christine solo lo miraba algo confundida ya que si él era un vampiro y estos matan humanos entonces ¿Cómo es que la había protegido?... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué haría si ahora la atacaba? ¡Jamás se había puesto a pesar en eso! En estos momentos el joven vampiro se acercaba a ella lentamente, su corazón latía muy rápidamente no sabía qué era lo que pretendía el vampiro ahora, sin embargo al pasar junto a ella solo fue para retirar la espada del cadáver que yacía a su lado, luego de esto dio la vuelta y se marchaba, cuando…

- ¡Espera! – le dice la muchacha y sin siquiera pensarlo se acerca a él y lo mira directamente a los ojos, los cuales eran nuevamente de color dorado, tan similares a los que la observaban desde que era una niña, lo extraño era que lejos de sentirse perseguida o amenazada por esto, se sentía segura ya que su madre siempre le decía que su familia tenía un ángel guardián que las protegería de cualquier cosa y en ese entonces ella creía que se trataba de eso.

Jamás le comento nada a nadie ya que una vez le oyó decir a su padre que solo los vampiros tenían ese color de ojos, que esa era una de sus características y que todos eran unas criaturas malignas que debían ser exterminadas de este mundo comenzando por Kain quien era el más poderoso de ellos y al parecer el más antiguo que quedaba pues fue el único que sobrevivió a la legendaria cruzada de Lord Moebius hace alrededor de ochocientos años, sin embargo en la actualidad Kain era prácticamente intocable, había tomado el control de casi todo Nosgoth y muy pocos humanos le conocían ya que los que tenían la desgracia de verlo no sobrevivían a menos que él quisiera.

Regresando a la realidad luego de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos sumergida en aquellos ojos, por fin se atrevió a hablar.

- Yo… solo quería agradecerte por salvarme – le dice tímidamente – ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? – pregunta sin poder contener la curiosidad.

- Eso es algo que no te interesa – responde fríamente el vampiro – No lo hice por salvarte, solo deseaba divertirme un poco, además no soporto a esa clase de humanos – concluye y continua su camino.

- ¡Si fuese solo por eso no me hubieses protegido! – agrega la joven al momento que lo sostiene por el brazo en un impulso involuntario. No lo podía evitar sentía curiosidad por ese vampiro, tal vez su madre si tenía razón ya que a diferencia de su padre siempre le había dicho que no todos los vampiros eran malos y crueles, que así como sucedía entre los humanos, también existían vampiros buenos y malos, todo dependía del punto de vista. Repentinamente él se gira y la sostiene bruscamente por el cuello.

- ¡¿Acaso deseas morir?! – le pregunta amenazante, quería asustarla, alejarla, llevaba alrededor de cinco años vigilándola cada vez que sus deberes así se lo permitían, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que cruzaban palabras, que él se dejaba ver y aun que sonara extraño esto lo ponía bastante incomodo, endureció aun más la mirada, pero al ver a los ojos de la muchacha algo se estremeció en su interior, pues ella tenía la misma expresión que cuando la vio por primera vez, profunda tristeza.

- Mis guardianes, mis amigos están muertos y a mí me aguarda un destino peor que la muerte – termina diciendo en un apagado susurro.

Esto provocó que el joven suavizara su mirada y delicadamente la liberó aun mirándola a esos hermosos ojos azules ahora nublados con incontables lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

- Vete de aquí, Nosgoth no es un buen lugar para ti – le dice mientras se aleja de ella dándole la espalda, de pronto detiene su marcha.

- Raziel – dice el joven dándole una última mirada a la chica.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta ella algo desconcertada.

- Mi nombre es Raziel – repite una última vez antes de desaparecer completamente entre las sombras de la noche.

- Raziel… – repite ella en un susurro mientras observa la luna que lentamente comienza a mostrarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Segundo:**

**"KAIN"**

El tiempo sigue su curso lentamente mientras yo, dentro de este capullo el cual se vuelve cada vez más duro, continúo sumergido en un mar de recuerdos.

Considere ese como el día en que la conocí ya que fue cuando vi su verdadera manera de ser, era una excelente guerrera, con voz de mando y preocupación por los demás pero siempre manteniendo la delicadeza y sensibilidad que tanto la caracterizan.

Yo llevaba algunos años vigilándola por mandato de mi señor Kain, pero no la conocía realmente, y ¿Cómo no?, ya que por mis obligaciones la visitaba solo de noche y una o dos veces por semana, aun que estoy seguro de que Kain también lo hacía.

Precisamente eso es lo que lo hace ser tan especial para mí, su manera de ser, y esa tan extraña forma de preocuparse por algunos de nosotros y en este caso… por una humana. Me pregunto si ¿sentirá algo de afecto por su anterior vida humana?, ¿en aquel entonces tal vez o incluso ahora?... creo que ahora no. Sin embargo eso es algo que tal vez jamás sabré pues él nunca lo diría, nadie sabe qué es lo que esconde en su interior ni porque hace lo que hace, pero en fin, esa es su forma de ser, única en este mundo, mi señor, mi creador… mi padre, tan frío y cruel a veces, pero en otras es tan cálido y preocupado que no parece que se tratara del mismo vampiro.

Muchos de los aspectos de su personalidad son un misterio incluso para mí, que a estas alturas soy quien mejor le conoce de entre todo el imperio. De entre todos mis hermanos yo soy el único que tiene conocimiento de uno de los más profundos secretos de mi señor, pero no es porque él me lo dijera de buenas a primeras, sino porque descubrí parte de él, podría haberme destruido sin embargo por alguna extraña razón decidió contármelo, esa fue la primera vez que sentí que Kain realmente confiaba en mí.

Todo comenzó alrededor de unos siete años antes de la noche en que hable por primera vez con Christine, fue en la época en que su madre murió.

* * *

Esa noche no había luna y era perfecta para el ataque, hace pocos días habían logrado dar con el campamento y estaban a punto de deshacerlo completamente, esos insectos jamás sabrían que fue lo que sucedió, pero bueno, así es la vida. Les ofrecieron rendirse pacíficamente, pero no, osaron resistirse, oponerse a la conquista, proteger su villa, ¿protegerla? Al primer ataque fue arrasada completamente, y ahora serían cazados los últimos rebeldes que vivían escondidos como ratas, atacando de vez en cuando pero jamás con éxito, de hecho sus pequeños ataques eran insignificantes para las legiones de Kain, las cuales los superaban no tan solo en numero, sino también en fuerzas y tácticas gracias a las cuales esa región de Nosgoth ya estaba casi completamente bajo dominio vampírico.

Al ver como crecían en número arrasando y conquistando cada pueblo de Nosgoth, ¿Quién podría siquiera pensar que hace algunos siglos atrás los vampiros estuvieron a punto de extinguirse? Sin embargo uno de ellos sobrevivió y gracias a los clanes que se crearon a partir de él, muy pronto todo Nosgoth estaría bajo su poder.

Ya estaban por iniciar el ataque, no sería complicado, en aquel campamento habían alrededor de ochenta personas y a pesar de que todas luchaban, o por lo menos lo intentaban, la gran mayoría no había recibido ninguna clase de entrenamiento, solo eran un montón de humanos asustados, por esta razón esta vez solo atacarían Kain y sus seis lugartenientes, líderes de cada uno de los seis clanes vampíricos, quienes a pesar de tener solo un poco más de doscientos años eran prácticamente invencibles, en especial Raziel el primogénito y quienes le seguían Turel y Dumah, y qué decir de su señor Kain quien blandiendo a su eterna compañera, la Segadora de Almas, era intocable.

Habían trazado un plan para acabar rápida y silenciosamente con todos los humanos del lugar, no tardarían más de una hora, después de haberlos estado vigilando por tres días ya conocían la rutina del campamento y a esa hora todos estarían en sus respectivas tiendas a excepción de aquellos que hacían la guardia, que no eran más de quince dispersos por todo el campamento en grupos de dos o tres, eliminarían primero a los más fuertes y luego al resto.

Gracias a que había un poco de niebla Kain logro infiltrarse justo en medio del campamento asesinando rápidamente al grupo que hacia la guardia en ese sector y apagando las fogatas que habían hecho, puesto que el fuego era mortal para los vampiros los cuales ardían completamente al primer contacto, por suerte no habían grandes cantidades de agua cerca ya que esta era como ácido para ellos, cuando ya se hubo desecho de los obstáculos les susurro que iniciaran la masacre, atacando desde fuera hacia el centro por las cuatro esquinas en completo silencio para no ser descubiertos, Kain se encargaría de la parte central.

Todo iba saliendo a la perfección hasta que Rahab no pudo evitar que un humano lo viera al salir de una de las tiendas que acababa de "limpiar" y diera la alarma, lo bueno era que a estas alturas los humanos habían sido reducidos más o menos a la mitad.

- ¡Vampiros! ¡Nos atacan! Ahrggg… – alcanzó a decir antes de que Rahab le abriera la garganta.

- ¡Mierda, nos descubrieron! – exclamó Dumah al ver como los humanos salían alertados por su compañero y comenzaban a atacarlo rápidamente.

- Ya decía yo que este plan no funcionaría como Raziel quería – comenta Turel mientras le rompe el cuello a un sujeto bastante más alto que él.

- Ja ja ¡Ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes! – dice divertidamente Zephon mientras avanza cortando con su espada a todo humano que se le acerque.

Kain también se veía bastante satisfecho con esta situación ya que, si bien el plan no había salido como se lo habían propuesto en un principio, este reciente giro no era del todo negativo, ya que tendrían algo más de acción.

Esta era de la pocas ocasiones en que se podía ver a Melchiah, el más joven de los lugartenientes, con cierto aire de alegría en la mirada ya que con estas matanzas podía aliviar en algo la frustración que siempre llevaba consigo, pues al ser el último creado era el más débil de los seis, sin embargo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para destrozar sin ningún problema a cualquier humano que se interpusiera en su camino, pero no era esa la razón principal de su frustración, sino que por ser el menor recibió la parte más pequeña de los dones de Kain y por eso su cuerpo tardaba un poco más en regenerar las heridas que le hicieran, a diferencia de sus hermanos que solo tardaban algunos segundos, a menos claro que se encontraran débiles por falta de sangre, pero aun así la regeneración era perfecta, no así Melchiah cuyo cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de cicatrices hechas en su gran mayoría durante sus primeros años.

Kain continuaba luchando, masacrando y deleitándose con la sangre de sus víctimas, mientras que la Segadora hacía lo propio con sus almas. De vez en cuando se detenía por unos momentos para ver luchar a Raziel, el mayor de sus hijos, el cual era el más fuerte de los seis, aun que su apariencia no lo demostrara tanto, puesto que no era tan alto y fornido como Dumah o Melchiah quienes eran incluso más altos que Kain, de hecho la contextura física de Raziel era bastante similar a la de Kain aunque unos centímetros más bajo y no tan musculoso como este, pero su presencia era mucho más imponente que la de sus hermanos, era sin duda el más cercano al maestro.

En el campo de batalla era donde dejaba mas en claro su superioridad, no en fuerza bruta como Melchiah o Dumah, quienes prácticamente arrasaban con todo a su paso, tampoco en rapidez como Rahab quien era capaz de matar a cualquier persona antes de que esta siquiera pudiese advertir su presencia, o como Zephon que al igual que Rahab era bastante rápido y aparte de eso se valía de trucos y engaños para vencer o incluso Turel quien utilizada su agilidad y algo de telequinesis bastante básica pero era el único que podía usar este don y también era el que más se acercaba a Raziel en poder. Raziel, sin embargo utilizaba las habilidades de todos sus hermanos, era tan fuerte, rápido o ágil como ellos, pero sabía combinar a la perfección sus habilidades y técnicas, de hecho en más de una ocasión había vencido a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos, solo Kain era capaz de vencerlo las veces que se le diera la gana, pero eso era de esperarse ya que él era su creador, su padre, con mas y evolucionados dones y sobre todo siglos y siglos de experiencia.

- ¡Se suponía que siguiéramos el plan! – grita un tanto molesto el joven a la vez que parte a la mitad a uno de sus oponentes – ¡Pero no! Como siempre los cambian en el último momento – continua quejándose mientras esquiva la espada de otro humano posicionándose justo atrás de él para atravesarlo con su espada y de paso sujetando la mano de este para que a su vez elimine a otro, alejándose rápidamente para esquivar a un cuarto atacante, todo en solo un par de segundos.

- ¡Deja de quejarte tanto!, sabes que no fue a propósito – responde Rahab tratando de calmarlo un poco, mientras acaba con otros tantos – Admite que esto también te divierte – le dice luego de morder y succionar la sangre de sus víctimas.

- Si bueno, esto también es divertido – haciendo lo mismo que su hermano - ¡Pero así no era el plan! – vuelve a quejarse a la vez que arroja lejos el cadáver.

- Cálmate muchacho – le habla Kain quien también estaba bastante ocupado – los planes no siempre salen como nos lo proponemos – dice luego de decapitar a dos tipos de un solo ataque – los errores se consideran, analizan y superan, pero hay que saber improvisar ten siempre eso en cuenta – ciertamente Raziel era el que más se le parecía, sin embargo aun era joven y un poco inflexible en los planes, eso por una parte era bueno, sin embargo esta vez incluso Kain era consciente de que tal vez las cosas no salieran como se lo propusieron, era imposible matar a más de ochenta humanos sin que por lo menos uno se diera cuenta, aun que lograron acabar con la mitad de esa forma.

Y por fin el último, había sido todo muy rápido y como se lo propusieron en un principio, no alcanzaron a tardar una hora. Luego de esto Kain le ordenó a sus hijos que volvieran a los pilares, lugar en torno al cual se estaba erigiendo lo que sería el centro de su imperio, El Santuario de los Clanes, pues fue precisamente en ese lugar donde decidió vivir por sí mismo y por su raza, la cual se extinguiría con él, en lugar de morir por los mismos humanos que lo asesinaron, utilizaron y traicionaron, así que ese sería su hogar y su corte pues se sentía irremediablemente unido a ese lugar aunque los pilares ya estuviesen hechos pedazos por su negativa a morir.

- Maestro, ¿acaso tú no volverás con nosotros? – pregunta Melchiah.

- Tengo algo importante que hacer antes de volver – explica Kain acomodando la Segadora en su espalda.

- ¿Y no podemos acompañarte maestro? – esta vez quien hablo fue Zephon.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – replicó el vampiro de cabello blanco – además necesito que ustedes vigilen la construcción de santuario, aun hay humanos en ese sector – dice mientras se aleja en la dirección contraria a los pilares.

- Otra vez se va misteriosamente – comenta Raziel al verlo alejarse.

Era normal que Kain desapareciera misteriosamente algunas noches llegando antes del amanecer o al siguiente, pero eso era una o tal vez dos veces al mes, sin embargo desde hacia una o dos semanas Kain se ausentaba todas las noches a veces llegando a la siguiente para luego volver a irse y esta situación incomodaba y a la vez llenaba de curiosidad a Raziel, quien no podía evitar preocuparse ya que en una o dos ocasiones lo había notado algo triste, aunque claro Kain no se había dado cuenta ya que por lo general no demostraba ese tipo de sentimientos que podían hacerlo parecer débil, sin embargo no era tan cruel e insensible como quería hacer creer a los demás, solo que nadie lo había notado salvo su primogénito, quien lejos de sentirse intimidado por su señor lo admiraba más que a nadie.

- Ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzaré luego – dijo de pronto Raziel.

- ¿Tú también hermano? – pregunta Melchiah.

- Has lo que quieras – dijo indiferente Zephon a quien le daba igual lo que hiciera el resto y ya iba en dirección a los pilares.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? – pregunta Turel haciéndose una idea de lo que planeaba su hermano.

- Solo… tengo algo que resolver – respondió el mayor.

- Si quieres te acompaño – se ofreció Dumah.

- No, no te preocupes, tal vez no tarde mucho – decía mientras se alejaba de ellos.

- Bueno pero ten cuidado, recuerda que aun deben haber rebeldes en esta área – volvió a hablar Turel quien emprendía la marcha hacia los pilares seguido de Dumah y Melchiah.

- Raziel, ¡espera! – esta vez el que hablo fue Rahab que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – a estas alturas se estaba molestando.

- Solo ten cuidado… y no hagas algo estúpido – le aconseja.

- ¿Hacer algo estúpido?, ambos sabemos que de los seis, yo soy el más centrado – responde el muchacho bromeando en tono ofendido.

- Ja ja, hermano trata de que no sepa que lo sigues, tal vez eso lo ponga furioso – dice ahora en tono serio – todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando se enfurece – concluye preocupado, pues sabía que Raziel pretendía seguir a Kain.

- Tranquilo estaré bien – responde Raziel con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro, para luego irse en la misma dirección que momentos antes tomara Kain.

- Solo ten cuidado – vuelve a repetir su hermano quien era el más unido a Raziel, tampoco es que se llevara mal con el resto, solo es que con Rahab su relación era más estrecha y confidencial.

Ya era un poco mas de medianoche, llevaba más de una hora siguiendo a su maestro, siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente para que este no se diera cuenta, y por esta razón estuvo a punto de perderlo de vista en dos ocasiones, por eso y porque en cierta parte del camino Kain decidió ir volando por lo que transformó su cuerpo en docenas de murciélagos, un don bastante curioso pensó Raziel a la vez que se peguntaba que se sentiría volar por los cielos.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar que no descubriría nada y que solo perdía su tiempo divisó a la distancia la ciudad de Coorhagen, la recordaba muy bien ya que fue una de las primeras que visitaron, además ocurrió algo bastante raro ya que a diferencia de otros pueblos y ciudades donde simplemente atacaban, esta vez Kain les había dado a elegir, por lo que sus habitantes se rindieron pacíficamente aceptando a Kain como su señor, quien solo dejo a algunos vampiros del clan de Turel para que mantuviesen a los humanos bajo control y cada cierto tiempo le entregaran informes de cómo iba todo.

De pronto Kain se detuvo en una inmensa mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, más específicamente en el balcón de una de sus numerosas habitaciones. Raziel, a pesar de haber corrido y saltado durante gran parte del camino se encontraba como si nada hubiese pasado por lo que sin ningún problema logro escabullirse en la mansión y al ver que Kain entraba a la habitación decidió observar un poco más de cerca así que trepó sigilosamente hasta el balcón donde había descendido su maestro.

El balcón era muy amplio, había algunas plantas y hasta un par de sillones, el ventanal que daba a la habitación también era inmenso y colgaban unas cortinas muy gruesas de color celeste las cuales estaban descorridas y sujetas con cintas en los extremos, además de estas colgaban también unas más finas, blancas casi transparentes las cuales se mecían suavemente con la brisa nocturna. El interior de la habitación no podía ser menos, estaba muy ricamente amoblada con piezas muy finas sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de apreciarla bien ya que otra cosa mucho más importante llamó toda la atención del joven vampiro.

Justo al centro de la habitación, más específicamente en la gran cama, su señor se encontraba sentado junto a una mujer de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello largo recogido en una trenza que caía hacia un lado por sobre su hombro, a pesar de la poca iluminación se notaba que era de color rubio muy claro, ella se veía muy enferma sin embargo poseía una belleza que muy pocas veces había visto. Ella se hallaba recostada entre unos cojines mientras Kain sentado a su lado apartaba delicadamente unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro para luego dejar su mano sobre la mejilla de aquella mujer en una suave caricia, mientras ella sostenía la otra mano de Kain entre las suyas.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy… Marianne? – oyó que preguntaba Kain, pero no daba crédito de lo que sucedía, aunque lo veía no lo podía creer, su señor hablaba con una voz tan suave y preocupada que no parecía la suya, no más que eso, no parecía él.

¿Que era lo que sucedía?, ¿Quién era aquella mujer?, ¿Acaso era posible que la amara? Estaba deseoso de averiguarlo, jamás había visto a su señor con esa actitud, y esa escena de cierta forma lo conmovió y a la vez lo desconcertó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tercero:**

**"DESTINO"**

Y así continua mi largo sueño… sería maravilloso que pudiera despertar, para así volver a tener a Christine entre mis brazos, sin embargo cada vez siento mi cuerpo mas y mas débil, este es el sueño de evolución más extraño que he tenido, pues las anteriores veces no duraba más de dos o tres días además no se presentaban tan de repente ya que más o menos un día antes comenzaba con los síntomas los cuales eran principalmente mucho sueño, pero esta vez… todo fue demasiado rápido, solo espero despertar pronto, Christine debe estar muy preocupada por mí.

No quiero que ella vuelva a estar triste o preocupada, como aquella vez cuando iba en dirección de la Ciudadela y su grupo fue atacado, aun que más que por el ataque ella estaba triste por el destino que le aguardaba al llegar a la ciudad, yo lo sabia pero no podía, más bien tal vez no me atrevía a hacer nada para evitarlo, mi misión solo era vigilarla, cuidarla y protegerla pero sin ser visto, pero claro después de ese incidente ya nada pudo volver a ser como antes, yo ansiaba poder abrazarla y que ella supiera que yo estaba a su lado, y que la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, estaba dividido entre mi deber y mis sentimientos.

No sabía qué hacer y lo peor de todo era que no podía hablar de esto con nadie, sin embargo el destino lentamente me fue mostrando la respuesta a esta inquietud.

* * *

- "Mi nombre es Raziel" – el recuerdo de aquel vampiro aun permanecía muy claro en la mente de Christine quien llevaba alrededor de una hora sentada junto a un árbol sosteniendo el cuerpo de Néstor que sorprendentemente aun se mantenía con vida.

Luego de que Raziel se marchara dejándola sola, había estado al borde de la desesperación al ver la masacre que la rodeaba, estaba convencida de que todos sus amigos estaban muertos, por un momento había estado tentada a huir de Nosgoth como el vampiro le había recomendado, pero luego de unos momentos, Néstor a quien creía muerto, comenzó a reaccionar. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy débil, apenas si lograba articular palabras, principalmente incoherencias. Christine rasgó su vestido para improvisar unos vendajes, pero eso no serviría de mucho si no lo sacaba de ahí, pero no tenía como ya que una de las carrozas había quedado inservible y la otra si bien estaba en buenas condiciones no había como moverla ya que todos los caballos habían huido durante la lucha con los bandidos.

- No se preocupe por mí… Lady Christine… huya – fue lo más entendible que dijo Néstor entre balbuceos.

- Ya te había dicho que no lo haré – le contesto una vez más ella.

- Pero así ya no tendrá que casarse… - insistió el muchacho antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

- En estos momentos… eso no importa – susurro suavemente ella.

Se sentó junto a un árbol que estaba a unos pocos metros, arrastrando a Néstor consigo, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, por lo menos así estarían ocultos y hasta cierto punto un poco más seguros en caso de que los atacaran nuevamente. Se apoyo contra el viejo tronco y recostó a Néstor colocando la cabeza del joven entre su regazo, mientras esperaba y rogaba que alguien los ayudara, lamentablemente eso era lo único que podía hacer ya que no se atrevía a moverlo más y no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo caminar, eso de seguro lo mataría.

Ahora solo acariciaba el cabello del joven, el cual era de un color rojo intenso, mientras seguía pensando en aquel vampiro, en Raziel, ¿Por qué razón la ayudo? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Fue en esos momentos cuando oyó a lo lejos el sonido de caballos y carrozas, ¡Por fin ayuda! Pensó. Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, diviso a unos soldados a caballo y un par de carrozas con emblemas y estandartes de la Ciudadela.

- ¡Aquí están! – anuncio un soldado.

- ¡No es posible! ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido? – pregunto el Capitán del grupo.

- ¿Hay alguien con vida? – pregunto en voz alta temiendo lo peor por la joven prometida de su señor.

- ¡Por aquí! – llamo la joven.

- ¡Aquí esta! – anunció un soldado.

- Lady Christine, ¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó respetuosamente el Capitán mientras se acercaba a revisar el estado de Néstor.

- Yo estoy bien pero por favor tienen que ayudarlo – dice la muchacha rápidamente – Está herido, ha perdido mucha sangre – continua diciendo mientras un par de soldados ayudan al Capitán a llevarlo hasta una de las carrozas.

- No se preocupe mi Señora, en la Ciudadela podremos curarlo – le dice para tranquilizarla un poco – Ahora por favor suba a la carroza, un grupo de mis mejores hombres la escoltara para que llegue sana y salva – concluye a la vez que le hace algunas señas a sus soldados.

Christine subió rápidamente a la carroza, no había tiempo que perder, sin embargo al partir vio por la ventanilla que los soldados restantes parecían muy interesados en una caja alargada que venía entre su equipaje, la cual, su padre había insistido en que la subieran para que llegara a manos de Lord Allan y por lo que se veía parecía ser algo muy importante, pero luego se preocuparía por eso, ahora solo importaba Néstor.

A la distancia una figura de cabello largo y expresión un tanto nostálgica observaba todo lo que ocurría.

- Ya está a salvo – pronuncia suavemente, solo para él – Y sus destinos ya se han puesto en marcha – dice esta vez con un aire de tristeza.

Otra figura comienza a acercarse lentamente, se trata de Raziel, quien solo había desaparecido de la vista de la chica pero se había quedado vigilando los alrededores para prevenir un nuevo ataque en lo que llegaban por ella.

- Maestro… – lo llamo, notando que se encontraba muy ensimismado.

- Raziel, ya has regresado, ¿lograste averiguar algo? – le pregunta inmediatamente.

- No pude, logre encontrar a los tipos que huyeron pero ya estaban muertos, al parecer alguien no quería que se supiera lo que sucedía – le informa un tanto molesto a su señor Kain.

- Tranquilo muchacho, quien hizo esto no tardara en dar la cara – dice con total seguridad – ¿y lograste averiguar algo sobre el artículo que transportaban? – pregunta el más antiguo.

- Solo que es un objeto muy antiguo que ha permanecido oculto durante siglos por la familia Valkier, se dice que es un arma contra los vampiros, pero nadie sabe de que se trata exactamente – concluye el joven.

- Esta bien, por hoy regresemos al Santuario – ordena Kain dando la vuelta.

- Maestro… ella me vio, perdóname te fallé… - dice el joven Raziel esperando la ira de su señor.

- Está bien, no te mortifiques, por lo menos ella está a salvo que es lo que importa – le responde muy tranquilo Kain – además ya era hora – concluye alejándose lentamente de ese lugar, dejando un tanto confundido a Raziel por su último comentario.

- Pero… ¿en realidad cree que ella estará bien en ese lugar? – pregunta una vez mas Raziel.

- Estará segura… pero no bien, aunque no será por mucho tiempo – vuelve a hablar una última vez.

Las puertas de la Ciudadela se abrieron rápidamente para recibir a los recién llegados, la carroza en la que venían no se detuvo hasta llegar al recinto de Lord Allan Riedel, el cual recibió con los brazos abiertos a su futura esposa.

- ¡Christine! Mi amor, me alegro que no te haya sucedido nada malo – dice tomando suavemente una de sus manos y besándola en el dorso.

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias pero hay que atender a Néstor, lo hirieron durante la lucha – responde muy afectada por lo sucedido.

- No te preocupes, ahora mismo lo atenderán – le dice Riedel mientras la escolta hasta la sala – supongo que después de esto estarás muy cansada pero, ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que sucedió? – quería saber que había sucedido, quien o que los había atacado, por lo cual la joven comenzó a relatar todo… o casi ya que decidió omitir la parte donde ella luchaba y en la que aparecía Raziel, simplemente Néstor la había protegido todo ese tiempo.

Christine sabía perfectamente que Allan odiaba a los vampiros tanto como su padre, de hecho había sido por este lazo que su padre decidió casarla con ese señor, no por asegurarle un futuro ni nada de eso, solo fue por el odio que ambos compartían, aunque también había algo mas… su padre la detestaba al igual que a su difunta madre, jamás se lo había dicho pero con sus acciones se lo dejaba más que claro, y si la protegía y aparentaba preocuparse por ella era solamente porque se trataba de su única hija y debía asegurar su descendencia. Por esa razón la obligaba a casarse con ese anciano, porque eso era Allan Riedel para ella, un anciano, tenia cincuenta y tres años, el cabello gris hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran de color negro, profundos y de mirada endurecida, aunque había que admitir que su figura era imponente, forjada duramente en los campos de batalla, pues por muchos años había combatido a los vampiros, Christine parecía una niña pequeña a su lado, aun teniendo 18 años de edad.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su guardián Néstor, estaba muy preocupada por él ya que la noche anterior había quedado en muy malas condiciones.

- No te preocupes – fue la respuesta de Allan – él ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, si quieres puedes ir a verlo – le propuso dispuesto a llevarla hasta la habitación donde descansaba el joven, de camino fueron discutiendo el asunto de la boda la cual estaba programada para dos días después de la llegada de Christine.

- Si te preocupa tanto la salud de tu amigo, ¿te parece bien posponer la boda hasta que él se encuentre mejor? – le propone.

- ¿En realidad haría eso? – contesta la joven un tanto ilusionada, en parte por la consideración de aquel hombre y también porque lo que menos quería en el mundo era casarse.

- Por supuesto, ¿qué tal para dentro de dos semanas? – en ese tiempo podría averiguar quién era el responsable del ataque y de paso con ese acto se ganaría de a poco la confianza de la joven.

- Esta bien – respondió mientras pensaba que tal vez Lord Allan no era tan mala persona como creía.

- Bueno aquí te dejo, tengo unos asuntos que resolver, te veré más tarde – le dice a la chica cuando llegan a la habitación de Néstor, luego de lo cual se despide dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano como la vez anterior.

Christine entro a la habitación donde vio a su amigo tendido en la cama con algunos vendajes y aun dormido pero tranquilo, al parecer ya no tenía fiebre pues cuando llegaron él ardía y deliraba balbuceando incoherencias. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana pues no quiso despertarlo, mientras observaba la habitación que era bastante amplia, aun que no tanto como la suya, parecía ser una habitación para visitas. Volvió a recordar al vampiro que la había salvado, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Y ¿Por qué le había dicho que huyera? Parecía preocupado por ella en ese momento, extrañamente quería volver a verlo, además su nombre… le parecía haberlo oído en otro lugar pero no estaba segura de donde.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la Ciudadela Lord Allan se encontraba muy serio discutiendo con el Capitán de su guardia, Edward.

- Y bien, ¿lograron recuperar ese artículo? – Pregunta a su sirviente.

- Si señor, al parecer aquellos tipos solo estaban preocupados por la señorita Christine – le responde el joven Capitán, pues nada mas tenía 22 años de edad.

- ¿Y lograron capturar a alguno de los atacantes? – necesitaba por lo menos a uno de ellos con vida para interrogarlo, sin embargo…

- No señor, todos se encontraban muertos, también recorrimos los alrededores pero solo nos encontramos con más cadáveres – vuelve a responder.

- Ya veo… alguien no quería que ellos hablaran, ¿algo más? – interroga nuevamente.

- Bueno… – dice el joven algo titubeante –…uno de los cadáveres presentaba marcas de haber sido atacado por un vampiro… – termina de hablar el muchacho.

- ¡¿Vampiro?! – exclama su señor quien odiaba a esas criaturas más que a nada en el mundo – Que extraño, Christine no menciono nada sobre eso – comenta sin entender como encajaban las piezas, tal vez la muchacha no le dijo todos los detalles – ¿Y qué hay con el hombre que dio aviso del ataque? – pregunta una vez más.

- Dice no recordar nada sobre eso – responde el Capitán – asegura que solo recuerda venir en dirección de la Ciudadela, luego una figura de largo cabello blanco y de pronto ya estaba acá, y del aviso no tiene ni idea – dice el joven algo pensativo – ¿Cree usted que fue manipulado por alguien? – le pregunta a su señor.

- Es muy probable, pero… ¿con que fin? – dice confundido Allan – pero, sea como sea, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, ¿me entendiste? – no era para nada conveniente que el que todos se enteraran que había vampiros cerca, y mucho menos que tal vez sus intereses se estaban cruzando con los suyos – y quiero que despliegues una guardia de tus mejores hombres por los alrededores de la Ciudadela, pero que no se divulgue – dice finalmente, lo mejor era asegurar los alrededores en caso de un posible ataque.

- Si señor, como usted ordene – concluye también el joven viendo como su señor salía totalmente pensativo de la habitación.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas cuando lentamente el joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos, se sentía débil y aturdido, pero vivo, miro a su alrededor sin reconocer donde se encontraba y fue entonces cuando la vio, se encontraba junto a la ventana dormida en un gran sillón que solo hacía que se viera más pequeña y frágil de lo que era. Se levantó con algo de dificultad y se acercó lentamente a ella.

- Christine… – dijo en voz muy baja mientras rozaba delicadamente su cabello, lo que provocó un sobresalto en la muchacha despertándola inmediatamente.

- ¡Néstor despertaste! Estaba tan preocupada – dice la joven rápidamente.

- Tranquila, he recibido heridas peores – le responde el muchacho de profundos ojos grises.

- Pero no deberías estar levantado aun – lo regaña llevándolo nuevamente a la cama.

- Mi lady… ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta de pronto – …digo, ¿Cómo fue que nos salvamos de ese ataque? – continua con una mirada completamente interrogante.

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – pregunta la chica viendo la mirada cargada de confusión de su amigo.

- No todo, solo imágenes un tanto confusas – dice apartando la mirada – …el repentino ataque, salimos a luchar y luego fui herido – continua hablando – también un extraño joven, ¿Qué sucedió con él? – pregunta mirándola nuevamente.

- Él… solo me ayudo y se fue – responde Christine.

-¿Acaso él solo se encargó de todos los que quedaban? – pregunta sorprendido.

- Así es – le responde ella.

- ¿Pero cómo? – no era posible que una sola persona se encargara de tantos además se notaba que aquellos bandidos no eran principiantes.

- Por favor prométeme que no comentaras con nadie esto que te diré – le pide la joven.

- Esta bien, usted sabe que es la única dueña de mi lealtad – le responde, pensando que también era dueña de su corazón, pero eso jamás podría decírselo.

- Él… era un vampiro – dice en tono completamente serio.

- ¡¿Pero cómo?! – esto sí que no se lo podía creer – ¿Un vampiro nos ayudo?, ¿Porque?, ¿Está usted bien, no le hizo daño? – comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas.

- Calma, estoy bien, te dije que solo me ayudo y se fue, no me hizo nada – trata de tranquilizarlo – pero no sé porque lo hizo – dice esta vez en un suspiro – aunque lo averiguaré – ahora cambiando a un tono más decidido y serio.

Aunque había sido una noche bastante atareada ya era mas de mediodía y en el Santuario de los Clanes había un vampiro que aun no podía conciliar el sueño, se trataba de Raziel, quien no podía dejar de pensar en la joven Christine, y en todos esos extraños sentimientos que le despertaba y que no se atrevía a revelar, en ocasiones como esta realmente odiaba el haber seguido a su maestro aquella noche hace ya siete años, sin embargo ya no había nada que hacer.

Fue así pensativo en una de las habitaciones del Santuario que lo encontró su hermano Rahab, tan ensimismado estaba que ni siquiera notó su presencia, su hermano menor en cambio sí noto la expresión de Raziel, parecía como si algo lo preocupara y confundiera demasiado, jamás lo había visto en esa actitud, salvo las veces que tenía esa pesadilla recurrente, la cual estaba presente desde que fue creado, ¿Acaso había soñado con eso otra vez, con esos ojos que parecían en llamas?, decidió acercársele para saber que le ocurría.

- Hermano, ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó sobresaltándolo pues creía estar solo.

- Rahab… sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – le responde con aire cansado.

- Parece que algo te preocupa ¿Acaso tuviste ese sueño otra vez? – aparte de Kain, solo él sabía de los sueños de su hermano mayor.

- No, no te preocupes, estoy bien – vuelve a responder en el mismo tono.

- Se nota – dice con cierto tono sarcástico – desde que llegaste antes del amanecer has estado actuando extraño, ¿Que te ocurrió? – No le gustaba que Raziel se mostrara tan cerrado, especialmente con él – ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo? – pregunta una vez más.

- No, es solo que… – no sabía cómo decirlo –… después de tantos años ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo especial por alguien? – pregunto finalmente.

- ¿Algo así como amor? – trata de aclarar la pregunta.

- No, olvídalo, mejor me voy a dormir, estoy algo cansado – se excusa Raziel.

- ¡Espera!, ¿Acaso estas enamorado de alguna vampiresa? – ahora creía entender la actitud de su hermano, aunque Raziel era el mejor en el campo de batalla, en asuntos románticos era como un niño.

- No, olvídalo – dice una vez más, tratando de retirarse.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – vuelve a preguntar.

- Que es algo imposible… – responde esta vez en voz baja.

- Hermano… las cosas son imposibles solo si no tratamos de hacer nada por cambiarlo – le dice tocando suavemente su hombro – piensa en eso, ahora volveré a dormir – dice esta vez con una sonrisa – El maestro quiere que esta noche termine de trazar los mapas de los sectores que ya están bajo nuestro dominio – comenta saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pues detestaba tener que dibujar mapas, sin embargo esto causo la risa de su hermano. Nuevamente en soledad, Raziel comenzó a pensar en las palabras de Rahab y por alguna extraña razón se sintió un poco mejor, pero solo un poco ya que le preocupaba lo que pasaría si su maestro se enteraba de lo que sentía, aun que le pareció que Kain se estaba tomando con mucha calma el hecho de que Christine lo hubiese visto, en otro momento se hubiese puesto furioso, sin embargo se comportaba extraño, como si no le sorprendiera o como si esperase que eso sucediera, en fin, a veces Kain lo confundía con sus actitudes.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el ataque, la noche estaba algo fría pues el invierno estaba recién comenzando y una misteriosa figura se movía sigilosamente por los alrededores de la Ciudadela, pero no en dirección hacia ella sino alejándose, pasando cuidadosamente por los túneles que solo los humanos conocían para llegar finalmente al camino, había tenido suerte de que ningún soldado hubiese notado su presencia, ahora tenía que apresurarse para regresar antes del amanecer.

Se trataba de Christine, quien deseaba encontrar a ese vampiro, por esa razón había esperado a que todos se retirasen a dormir para salir, ni siquiera se lo comento a Néstor ya que sabía que se opondría o que trataría de acompañarla a pesar de que sus heridas aun no sanaban.

Como no sabía por dónde buscar decidió ir al lugar donde lo había visto la vez anterior. Al legar ya ni siquiera quedaban rastros de la lucha, comenzó a recorrer los alrededores pero nada, después de un rato de dar vueltas noto que no encontraba el camino para regresar, se había perdido, todos los arboles del sector eran iguales, todos los posibles caminos parecían ser el correcto ya que tampoco eran muy diferentes unos de otros, a cada paso que daba sentía que se perdía mas y mas, hasta que repentinamente se vio rodeada de altas figuras que la miraban amenazantemente, se trataba de un grupo de dumahim, habían aparecido de la nada, esta vez sí que se había metido en serios problemas, ya que si bien en Coorhagen los turelim no la atacaban por respeto a su madre quien en vida siempre había estado de parte de los vampiros, ahora se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente, no eran turelim y para rematar la situación se decía que los dumahim estaban entre los tres clanes más salvajes así que estaba segura de que no tendrían consideraciones con ella.

Eran seis y se veían amenazantes, imponentes y con ganas de matar así que optó por la elección más cuerda: correr, sin embargo fue alcanzada rápidamente y no le quedo otra elección que sacar la espada que traía oculta entre su capa esperando poder defenderse o por lo menos dejarles el trabajo de matarla un tanto más difícil ya que si bien no era mala luchando, el enfrentarse a seis vampiros del clan de Dumah era suicidio incluso para los guerreros más poderosos y experimentados.

- Jeje, quiere luchar – dijo burlonamente uno de ellos.

- Déjenmela a mí – dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, acercándose con intenciones de atacarla, sin embargo ella logro esquivarlo y en un movimiento un tanto riesgoso, logro acercarse lo suficiente como para hacerle un corte en el pecho.

- Jaja, ¿necesitas ayuda? – le pregunta uno de sus compañeros.

- ¡Deja de reírte si no quieres que te desangre aquí mismo! – grita furioso – ¡Y en cuanto a ti… – dice apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a espaldas de la chica – …estas muerta! – y le da un duro golpe haciendo que se estrelle contra un árbol y dejándola semiinconsciente en el suelo.

- Pero que violento – se burla otro de los dumahim.

- Se atrevió a hacerme un corte – se defendió.

- Aunque hay que admitir que se defiende bien para ser humana – comento otro.

- Pero bueno... a comer – dice el dumahim levantando a la muchacha y lamiendo la sangre que corría por un lado de su rostro producto del golpe.

Apenas mantenía la consciencia pero se daba cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, no lograba enfocar bien y se sentía mareada, aun así sentía el aliento y la lengua de aquel vampiro deslizándose por su piel mientras recogía la sangre que manaba de su herida en la cabeza, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer este era su fin, hace mucho había decidido que en lugar de casarse a la fuerza prefería la muerte, pero aun así sentía temor, además realmente deseaba volver a ver a ese vampiro que la ayudo la última vez.

-"¿Así que de esta forma es como todo termina? Y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de volver a verlo…"– pensaba la chica mientras lentamente perdía la consciencia.

- …Raziel… – pronunció suavemente antes de sumirse en la completa oscuridad de la que estaba segura jamás volvería a despertar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuarto:**

**"SECRETOS"**

Es extraño como suceden las cosas, como de un momento a otro todo lo que creemos conocer devela nuevos secretos y se convierte en algo completamente desconocido y como seres a los que conocemos desde toda una vida nos sorprenden con actitudes y secretos jamás imaginados.

Eso fue precisamente lo que pensé cuando presencié la escena de Kain con esa extraña mujer. Él siempre se había mostrado como alguien duro y cruel tratándose de humanos, nos decía que solo se trataba de ganado, de alimento, sin embargo esa escena no coincidía para nada con sus palabras, no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría en ese entonces, pues sus acciones se contraponían completamente con sus palabras.

El tono de voz que usaba con ella, la preocupación en su pálido rostro, la gentileza con que la trataba, jamás lo había visto mostrarse así con nadie, era como si de un momento a otro se hubiese transformado en alguien totalmente distinto, completamente distinto de quien solía ser normalmente.

Y ella, parecía tenerle mucho aprecio, cariño o lo que fuera, por primera vez en mi vida veía que un humano no le tenía miedo a Kain e incluso se comportaba de una manera muy familiar con él.

* * *

¿Quién era ella? Tenía que averiguarlo.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy… Marianne? – oyó que preguntaba Kain.

- Un poco mejor – dijo ella en tono cansado.

- Marianne yo… – trató de decir Kain pero ella posó sus dedos sobre los labios del vampiro para callarlo.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso – dice amablemente – No toquemos ese tema innecesariamente, sabes que no hay nada que se pueda hacer – continúa mientras dirige su mano desde los labios hasta el cabello de Kain.

- Esta bien, no hablaré sobre ello – le contesta Kain, y eso era lo mejor, ¿Para qué atormentarla con cosas que podrían haber sido? Ella pronto moriría y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, todo por una antigua promesa.

- ¿Viste a Christine? –preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Aun no, vine directamente hacia acá – respondió él dirigiendo su mirada hacia el gran ventanal. Raziel por su parte rogaba a todos los dioses para que Kain no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- Solo lamento tener que dejarla tan pronto… – dice Marianne con una voz cargada de tristeza – y no poder estar con ella cuando las cosas comiencen a cambiar – continúa mientras unas cuantas lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas. Ante esto Kain la atrae delicadamente hacia sí en un tierno abrazo.

- Marianne… por favor tranquilízate, esto no te hace bien – le dice suavemente mientras acaricia el cabello de la mujer – además, sabes que ella no estará sola, yo jamás le abandonaría – dice estrechando aún más ese abrazo – Ni yo, ni aquel que está destinado a amarla más que a su vida – continúa diciendo Kain mientras seca cuidadosamente las lágrimas de Marianne y dirige la vista hacia el ventanal una vez más, como si supiera que había alguien más ahí, o por lo menos eso fue lo que imagino Raziel al sentir la mirada de su señor sobre él, sin embargo continuaron hablando.

- El destino… no se puede cambiar, sin embargo hubiese deseado tener más hijos para que así el destino de Christine no termine con la línea de sangre – dice Marianne aun con tristeza en la voz.

- Tranquila, todo acaba algún día, además ya han sido muchos siglos de verlos nacer y morir sin poder hacer nada por ustedes – dice Kain con un tono de voz ahora más suave y melancólico, ahora es ella quien lo abraza de manera muy protectora.

- Lo siento, realmente eres tu quien más sufre con todo esto, aquellos que mueren se liberan de todo dolor y sufrimiento, pero son los que permanecen vivos quienes al final se llevan toda la carga – concluye ella.

Luego de esto permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Marianne se quedó profundamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Kain quien acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

- Duerme tranquila mi niña, que yo estaré contigo y te protegeré mientras vivas – dice suavemente el vampiro mientras la observa con una ternura que Raziel, quien seguía oculto, jamás se podría haber imaginado de parte de su maestro.

El joven vampiro se encontraba cada vez más confundido, pues por la conversación y el estado de aquella mujer se deducía perfectamente que a ella le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, sin embargo ¿Por qué si Kain parecía sentir algo muy fuerte por ella no la convertía en vampiro y asunto resuelto? Al parecer había algo más, ¿Quién era esa Christine de la que hablaban? Además ¿A que se referían con eso del destino y la línea de sangre?

Había pasado varias horas y tal parece que Kain una vez más no volvería a los pilares, por lo que Raziel decidió quedarse un poco más para averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, aun que por lo pronto debía encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse ya que pronto amanecería y a diferencia de Kain, él no soportaba la luz del sol, por otro lado nadie debía enterarse que él estaba en esa ciudad. Fue así como llegó al mejor lugar donde pasar el día, el cementerio, y entró en el primer mausoleo que encontró, además le había llamado la atención porque era inmenso y curiosamente tenía el mismo escudo de armas que la mansión hasta donde había seguido a su maestro.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Nosgoth…

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Pronto va a amanecer – dijo una figura acercándose lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Rahab.

- ¡Turel!, me asustaste no te oí venir – dijo su hermano.

- No lo note – respondió en tono de broma Turel - ¿Qué te sucede, sigues preocupado por Raziel? – preguntó.

- Así es, ya esta pronto a amanecer y ni Raziel ni el maestro han regresado – Contestó Rahab - ¿Crees que lo haya descubierto? – pregunta aun más preocupado.

- No sabría responderte a eso hermano – responde Turel mirando hacia el horizonte, para luego agregar – Pero estoy seguro de que Raziel está bien, además pase lo que pase no creo que Kain le haga daño, para nadie es un misterio que él es su hijo favorito – Rahab notó que su hermano decía esto con un extraño tono de pesar y molestia ocultos, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

- Ahora vamos adentro, no querrás quedar hecho cenizas – concluyó Turel entrando al santuario seguido de su hermano, mientras lentamente el sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre las montañas.

Una vez adentro del mausoleo Raziel procedió a recorrerlo, se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era, si más que un simple mausoleo parecía una mansión, una pequeña estatua llamó su atención, se trataba más bien de un busto que representaba a un hombre de cabello largo, por un momento los rasgos faciales de la figura se le hicieron familiares pero no estaba seguro, había sido una larga noche y tal vez solo se estaba sugestionando, lo mejor sería buscar un lugar cómodo donde descansar.

Recorrió varios lugares del mausoleo pero un sector logró llamar su atención y porque no decirlo también, su curiosidad, ya que por puerta tenía una reja de gruesos barrotes los cuales estaban rotos, lo extraño era la forma ya que parecía como si alguien o algo los hubiese destrozado para entrar… o salir.

Se acercó sigilosamente ya que no sabía que tanto tiempo llevaban así esos barrotes, o con que se encontraría. Una vez adentro se quedó paralizado, la estancia era enorme sin embargo no fue eso lo que lo sorprendió sino que junto a una de las paredes se encontraba un ataúd, eso no hubiese sido gran cosa pero estaba abierto, la tapa se encontraba completamente destrozada y justo en la pared había un gran cuadro, donde aparecía un hombre retratado, se trataba de la misma persona de la estatua y justo arriba del cuadro había algo escrito en idioma antiguo, no logró descifrar lo que decía pero si pudo reconocer una palabra, más bien un nombre, Kain.

Ahora entendía porque los rasgos de la estatua se le hicieron familiares, había cambiado pero sin duda se trataba de él, de su maestro. Su color de ojos y cabello era distinto, en aquella imagen sus ojos eran azules mientras que en el presente eran dorados, sin embargo la intensidad de la mirada era la misma, su cabello se veía a la altura de los hombros y de color negro a diferencia de ahora que era completamente blanco y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, también su color de piel era distinto ya que se veía moreno en comparación a lo pálida de su piel actualmente, de hecho era prácticamente blanca como si fuera de marfil dándole una apariencia aun más fría.

Se encontraba atónito pues ese era sin duda el mausoleo de la familia humana de Kain y esta era su mismísima tumba, por unos momentos se cruzó por su mente la idea de si, al igual que Kain, tanto él como sus hermanos también tenían una tumba o no, sin embargo una vez formulada la pregunta esta fue desechada inmediatamente, no le interesaba la respuesta.

Era un lugar enorme, y no era para menos ya que por los atuendos que portaba Kain en el cuadro y el mausoleo en general, definitivamente eran humanos importantes, lo más probable es que se tratara de nobles. A unos tres metros de altura y rodeando tres de las cuatro paredes de la habitación había un pasillo de un poco más de un metro de ancho a modo de segundo piso, así que trepo hasta allí pues pensó que sería un buen lugar donde descansar, le gustaban los lugares altos y realmente ya necesitaba dormir pues esta había sido una noche demasiado larga, solo esperaría a que llegara la noche nuevamente para tratar de averiguar más detalles sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y qué relación tenía esto con la mujer de la mansión.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan tranquilamente, sin embargo aun así se sentía cada vez mas cansada, esa enfermedad cada día la consumía más y más, su cuerpo se encontraba en el límite, solo su deseo de vivir y el amor por esas dos personas tan importantes para ella la mantenían aun en este mundo.

Kain ya no se encontraba junto a ella, lo busco con la mirada por la habitación ¿Acaso ya se había marchado? Era tan típico de él, sin embargo para alegría de la mujer él aun se encontraba allí. Al parecer aun no notaba que ella había despertado, se encontraba de pie junto al ventanal, totalmente pensativo observando el horizonte, sus cabellos eran mecidos suavemente por la brisa matutina y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminarlo, era realmente una visión hermosa, sin embargo él parecía triste, de pronto cambio su expresión y comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón.

- Kain… – lo llamo la mujer sobresaltándolo.

- Marianne, despertaste – es la respuesta del vampiro.

- ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí? – pregunta ella.

- No quería despertarte – respondió él acercándose a la cama – tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, pero no te preocupes, volveré durante la noche – dice mientras la acomoda y arropa gentilmente pues hacia algo de frio, a él no le molestaba pero ella era humana.

- ¿Tiene que ver con ese chico, Raziel? – pregunta ella.

- Si, aunque le dije que no, me siguió, es muy hábil para su edad, sin embargo sigue siendo un poco inexperto, veré que no se meta en problemas – le dice con una sonrisa.

- Realmente te preocupas mucho por él – le responde ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Claro, él será la llave de mi destino – responde él desviando la mirada.

- No es por eso, se nota que lo aprecias mucho, a mi no me engañas – le dice la mujer sonriendo tiernamente esta vez.

- Si, como sea – dice él en tono indiferente – Ya me voy, además los humanos de la mansión no pueden saber que estoy aquí, volveré esta noche – dice al tiempo que la besa suavemente en la frente – Ahora sigue durmiendo – y acto seguido se retira silenciosamente de la habitación.

- Kain, desearía tener un poco más de tiempo para estar contigo – dice suavemente mientras poco a poco sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad, se sentía muy cansada así que finalmente el sueño la vence.

Todo a su alrededor no era más que una profunda oscuridad, se sentía asustado, algo no andaba bien, comenzó a correr desesperadamente tratando de escapar, ¿De qué? No lo sabía, pero algo en su interior le decía que huyera, corrió y corrió hasta que ya no pudo más, sin embargo aun sentía que no era suficiente así que quiso retomar su desesperada marcha pero no pudo, de pronto su cuerpo no le respondía, era como si cada músculo de su ser se hubiese paralizado, fue entonces cuando lo sintió aproximarse. No podía distinguir su apariencia pues la oscuridad era muy densa, sin embargo allí estaban, frente a él, esos ojos que parecían hechos de fuego y que solo expresaban una ira y tristeza tan o más profundas que la oscuridad que ocultaba a su portador. Estaba aterrado, quería huir pero su cuerpo no le respondía, quería gritar pero su voz permanecía atrapada en su garganta, solo podía observar y temblar mientras esos ojos se le acercaban cada vez más y más.

- ¡NO! – con un desesperado grito abrió sus ojos, despertando por fin de esa pesadilla, todo su cuerpo temblaba y el pánico que lo acompañaba en aquel sueño aun estaba con él. Era nuevamente esa pesadilla, ¿Acaso jamás podría conciliar el sueño tranquilamente? Si bien no siempre soñaba con eso, cuando pasaba era realmente horrible, por eso cada vez que se dormía lo hacía con un poco de temor, ya que a pesar de estar consciente que se trataba solo de un sueño, las emociones y sentimientos que experimentaba eran muy reales, además el mismísimo Kain pareció desconcertado cuando en una ocasión se o comentó. Bueno, lo mejor sería no pensar en eso, aun se sentía un poco atemorizado así que optó por salir de de ese lugar, pero ¿A dónde ir? Al parecer aun era de día y a diferencia de su señor él no soportaba la luz del sol, pero sentía que nada bueno pasaría con su mente si seguía allí, lo mejor era recorrer el lugar para así distraerse.

El instinto lo había llevado a ese lugar, pues luego de cerciorarse de que Raziel no se encontraba en la ciudad, sus pasos lo llevaron directamente al cementerio, específicamente al inmenso mausoleo donde hacía tantos años fuera enterrado y en el cual no alcanzara a permanecer una semana hasta que el nigromante Mortanius lo trajo de vuelta convertido en vampiro. En un principio pensó que eso sería una bendición pues podría vengarse de aquellos tipos que lo asesinaron a traición y de paso reencontrarse con las personas que amaba, sin embargo al poco tiempo comenzó a maldecir su suerte, pues jamás podría volver a ser humano, además lo peor fue volver a Coorhagen y descubrir que esta había sido arrasada por la peste dejando a muy pocos sobrevivientes entre los cuales no pudo encontrar a su amada ni a alguien que le dijera cual había sido su destino. El hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado por un grito cargado de pánico, reconoció la voz de inmediato, se trataba de Raziel pero el eco y la resonancia del lugar le impedían ubicar de donde provenía, por un lado se sintió tranquilo de que su primogénito se encontrara en ese lugar pero por otro, el escuchar aquel grito le indicaba que aquellos recuerdos atacaban su mente en forma de pesadillas una vez más, ya que solo por ese motivo el joven era capaz de gritar así. Solo Kain sabía que las supuestas pesadillas de Raziel no eran sino recuerdos de su antigua vida, lo que no sabía era como podía ser que conservara aquellas memorias, él mismo se había asegurado de borrar las mentes de Raziel y sus hermanos, ¿Acaso había cometido algún error? No, eso no era posible, con los otros funcionó a la perfección, solo él tenía esos sueños, lo más probable era que aquellos ojos en llamas, porque solo se trataba de eso, un par de ojos en llamas nada más, bueno lo más probable es que le hubiesen causado una impresión demasiado fuerte y por ese motivo su poder fue incapaz de eliminarlo. Pero a pesar de eso se sentía tranquilo pues solo con ese pequeño retazo de su antigua memoria la cual confundía con un sueño Raziel jamás se enteraría de quienes fueron en vida él y sus hermanos.

Por otro lado Raziel daba vueltas por las distintas estancias en un desesperado intento por alejar esa pesadilla de su mente, hasta que quedo frente a una inmensa puerta con incrustaciones metálicas en las orillas y el escudo de armas de la familia de Kain en el centro, la abrió sin mucha dificultad revelando un largo pasillo por el cual comenzó a avanzar.

Aunque era poco notorio, el pasillo iba descendiendo, así que todo parecía indicar que lo que sea que se encontrara al final de dicho pasillo estaba bajo tierra. Increíblemente había algunas antorchas iluminando el camino, por lo que dedujo que alguien se tomaba la molestia de visitar aquel lugar. Por fin después de varios minutos caminando encontró una nueva puerta, tan o más grande que la anterior la cual era adornada con el mismo emblema, así que procedió a entrar.

El lugar era incluso más grande que la estancia de Kain y el techo también era varios metros más alto, tal vez alcanzando el nivel de la superficie tres de sus paredes tenían lo que parecían ser nichos bastante grandes y con retratos en relieve exquisitamente trabajados y cada uno con su respectivo nombre tallado en el centro, por el estilo, el joven pudo deducir que eran posteriores a Kain. En la cuarta pared, al igual que en la estancia de su señor, se encontraba un inmenso cuadro a los pies del cual había una especie de altar con un ataúd de roca sobre el cual permanecían algunas flores aun frescas. El cuadro era tan grande como el de Kain y mostraba a una dama de largo cabello rojo y profundos ojos azules, la cual traía un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul con negro, una mujer noble, pensó Raziel en el primer momento, hasta que reparó en las facciones de la mujer, aunque esta dama no tenía ese aire de mortandad encima su rostro era idéntico al de Marianne, la mujer a la que Kain visitaba, eran idénticas, si no fuera porque el color de cabello era distinto cualquiera diría que se trataba de la misma persona, y al igual que en el otro cuadro, sobre este había una inscripción pero el problema era que también estaba escrito en idioma antiguo y no lo sabía leer, tal parece que era el nombre de la mujer y algo más pero no entendía.

Ahora era cuando Raziel se maldecía por no haber querido que Rahab le enseñara el idioma antiguo de Nosgoth que si bien hasta ahora no había presentado cambios muy drásticos para hablarlo, los símbolos y la escritura eran totalmente diferentes. Según sabía este cambio se había dado hace varios siglos atrás, justo después de la cacería de vampiros liderada por Moebius.

- ¿Qué rayos dice? No entiendo nada – se queja consigo mismo al tiempo que se rasca la cabeza en señal de frustración – Debí hacerle caso a Rahab – dice finalmente resignado a no saber quién era aquella mujer.

- Ahí dice "Alice, la mujer más amada de Nosgoth" – responde una conocida voz a su espalda.

Raziel se gira rápidamente pues no había notado la otra presencia junto a él, encontrándose de frente con su señor Kain quien miraba el retrato con una indefinida expresión que reflejaba tristeza, dolor y melancolía fundidas como una sola, sin embargo en sus ojos se podía apreciar un sentimiento más, algo que Raziel jamás había visto ni imaginado ver algún día en su maestro… amor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quinto**

**"SENTIMIENTOS"**

Las horas pasan cual si fueran años, a veces incluso temo no volver a despertar y permanecer para siempre en este estado de letargo, otra veces desearía que mi consciencia se nublara completamente pues aunque mi cuerpo no reacciona, mi mente continua trabajando sin darme un solo minuto de descanso no importa si creo estar dormido o despierto pues las memorias de lo que ha sido mi vida continúan acosándome, algunos recuerdos agradables, otros no tanto pero casi todos relacionados con Christine y con mi maestro Kain aunque sin ningún orden específico, son muchos siglos de recuerdos, demasiadas cosas, muchas de las cuales incluso había olvidado, como la vez que Rahab quiso aprender a tocar violín, un instrumento musical muy antiguo, él siempre ha sido muy hábil en todo lo que emprende pero esto lo superó, el pobre violín sonaba espantoso y todos en el Santuario estábamos al borde del colapso nervioso pero lo dejábamos ser feliz, ya se le pasaría esa obsesión, sin embargo una noche Turel quien siempre ha sido muy sensible al ruido, ya no lo soportó mas y arrojo dicho instrumento al fondo del Lago de los Muertos amenazando a Rahab con que si volvía a verlo con un violín en las manos él sería el próximo en nadar, y en el fondo todos, incluso Kain agradecimos ese arrebato de Turel.

Eso definitivamente fue muy gracioso a diferencia de lo que fue mi segundo encuentro con Christine, no hay duda de que en ese entonces ella era como un imán para los problemas, bueno y lo sigue siendo. Se encontraba inconsciente, golpeada y a punto de ser comida de dumahim.

* * *

La Ciudadela había estado muy vigilada durante las últimas noches, todo parecía indicar que habían detectado la presencia de vampiros en los alrededores, así que por esta razón Raziel se encontraba más alerta que nunca y aunque era un poco difícil ver a Christine trataba de mantenerse cerca. A pesar de conocer la existencia de algunos túneles secretos de los cuales supuestamente los vampiros no tenían ni idea, no se arriesgaría a usarlos pues podría llamar la atención, también conocía otro lugar por donde entrar a esa supuestamente impenetrable fortaleza, pero como le dijo su maestro al enseñárselo, solo debería usarse en caso de emergencia y el desear con todo su corazón ver a la joven no lo era. Analizándolo con calma, la Ciudadela humana no era tan impenetrable como parecía ya que contaba con varios puntos débiles que sus habitantes aun no detectaban, pero que Raziel y sobretodo Kain conocían a la perfección. De haberlo querido realmente, hace mucho tiempo hubiesen arrasado con todos y cada uno de los humanos que allí vivían sintiéndose como en el lugar más seguro de Nosgoth, que ingenuos.

Su mente continuaba con estos análisis cuando vio salir sigilosamente a alguien cubierto de pies a cabeza por una gran capa, esto despertó su curiosidad así que decidió seguir al desconocido quien atravesaba los túneles como si se tratase de una sombra.

- Me fascina la vigilancia de los humanos – dijo para sí con evidente sarcasmo - Definitivamente de haberlo querido hace mucho que se hubiesen convertido en la cena - menciono al notar la facilidad con que tanto él como el desconocido se escabullían por los túneles de salida. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de quién era la persona a la que seguía, algo en su interior le decía que tarde o temprano Christine saldría de la Ciudadela y de hecho la chica ya se había tardado en hacer algo así, en ese sentido la conocía perfectamente, ya tenía siete años cuidando de ella como para saber que detestaba estar encerrada mucho tiempo.

La siguió durante todo el camino, a cierta distancia para no ser descubierto como siempre solía hacer, de pronto divisó a algunos soldados de la Ciudadela, si ellos la descubrían estaría en gravísimos problemas así que decidió deshacerse de ellos, en solo un par de minutos se habían convertido en cadáveres, decidió no tomar la sangre de ninguno de ellos para no revelar su presencia en el sector.

Los problemas vinieron cuando quiso retomar su misión, solo había tardado unos momentos en matar a los soldados pero eso había sido más que suficiente para perder de vista a la chica y aunque ella se sabía cuidar muy bien, no quería correr riesgos, jamás se perdonaría si a ella le sucedía algo por culpa de su descuido, así que comenzó a buscarla. Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando escucho voces y risas así que corrió en dirección de estas.

Llego justo a tiempo para ver cómo era rodeada por cinco dumahim mientras un sexto la sostenía bruscamente por el cabello deslizando su asquerosa lengua sobre la delicada piel de la muchacha quien sangraba de la cabeza y parecía a punto de perder la consciencia.

- Raziel… – escucho que decía la chica en un susurro antes de desvanecerse por completo a la vez que su agresor se disponía a beber de su cuello, esto lo enfureció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeó al vampiro mandándolo a volar a varios metros de distancia logrando sostener entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de Christine antes de que llegara al suelo.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – dijo uno de los dumahim, pues lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue una sombra saltar sobre su compañero y a este salir disparado, luego notaron al atacante sosteniendo a la joven y dándoles la espalda. Era pequeño en comparación con ellos pero se notaba que no era humano, no por su apariencia sino por su fuerza y velocidad.

- ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres para interrumpirme así?! – pregunto furioso el dumahim mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad.

Raziel por su parte no le ponía atención a nadie que no fuera la muchacha inconsciente entre sus brazos y tras asegurarse de que aparte del golpe se encontraba relativamente bien la deposita en el suelo recostándola contra el tronco de un árbol.

- ¡¿Acaso eres sordo o simplemente imbécil?! – grita nuevamente el dumahim comenzando a exasperarse por la poca atención que le dedicaba el recién llegado. Es en ese momento que Raziel por fin les da la cara mostrándoles unos ojos completamente rojos y cargados de ira.

- ¿Tú la golpeaste? –pregunta secamente y apenas conteniendo la rabia que sentía.

- ¿Algún problema con eso, pequeño? – responde con burla el anterior agresor.

- Espera, creo que he visto a este tipo en alguna otra parte – dice uno de sus compañeros tratando de recordar.

- No importa, ¡nadie me interrumpe y se va tan tranquilo! – dice lanzándose a atacar a Raziel.

- Estás muerto – dice Raziel, esperando el acercamiento de su oponente.

- ¡Ya recordé quien es, no te le acerques! – grita tras recordar por fin quien es el extraño, pero ya era demasiado tarde, utilizando su sorprendente velocidad Raziel ya estaba sobre él golpeándolo una y otra vez sin siquiera darle tiempo de recuperarse para finalmente decapitarlo con su espada acabando definitivamente con él.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – gritan otros dos y se disponen a atacar.

- ¡No lo hagan idiotas, él es Raziel! – grita haciendo que sus compañeros se detengan inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Cómo dijiste?! – pregunta otro mientras Raziel solo los observa indiferente.

- Que él es Raziel, el primer Lugarteniente de Lord Kain – les informa con cierto temor en la voz – Jamás tendríamos oportunidad contra él – concluye preparándose para huir del lugar.

- Se atrevieron a lastimar a Christine – dice acercándose peligrosamente a ellos – ¿Y ahora creen que pueden escapar? – continúa mientras aprieta con ira contenida la empuñadura de su espada.

- Por favor perdónenos Lord Raziel – ruega el dumahim que lo había reconocido.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que uno de los Lugartenientes esté protegiendo a una humana?! – comenta molesto otro de ellos, pero Raziel no responde ni tiene por qué hacerlo, solo debe dar cuentas de sus acciones a un vampiro, a Kain, y ellos no eran él así que continúa avanzando dispuesto a acabar con ellos.

- Eso no es algo que les pueda importar, ya están muertos – responde.

- ¡Si hemos de morir por lo menos no te dejaremos el trabajo tan fácil! – dicen finalmente los vampiros lanzándose todos a la vez para atacar a Raziel.

Finalmente esa no fue una pelea sino una masacre, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de defenderse, acabo con todos y cada uno de ellos decapitándolos y empalándolos con sus propias lanzas. Luego de esto fue y cargó a Christine entre sus brazos para llevarla a un lugar más seguro, era increíble como después de tanto tiempo por fin tenía la oportunidad de tocar a esa hermosa y delicada criatura.

***

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en el Santuario de los clanes las cosas parecían estar bastante tranquilas. Kain se encontraba frente a lo que quedaba de lo que una vez fueran los pilares de Nosgoth, los observaba atentamente preguntándose ¿Qué habría sucedido con Nosgoth si hubiese escogido el sacrificio?, tal vez las cosas estarían igual o peor, como sea, no cambiaría su decisión si las cosas se repitieran.

- ¿Estas satisfecho con tu obra? – pregunta de pronto una voz femenina a su espalda.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – responde Kain con un dejo de cansancio en la voz.

- ¿Qué tal tu muerte? – vuelve a hablar la voz femenina.

- Sigue soñando Ariel, sabes perfectamente que eso no sucederá – responde una vez mas Kain al fantasma de la una vez guardiana del equilibrio Ariel.

- Claro, eres demasiado egoísta como para sacrificarte por los demás – dice la antigua guardiana con ira contenida en la voz.

- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Que yo recuerde nadie ha hecho absolutamente nada por mí, al contrario solo han buscado utilizarme para su beneficio – dice Kain con una voz completamente indiferente.

- ¿Y por eso pretendes hacer lo mismo con Raziel, utilizarlo a tu antojo y luego sacrificarlo para tu propio beneficio? – le pregunto con un claro tono de reproche en sus palabras – No te importa nadie más que tú, tú y por ultimo tú, no te importa sacrificar a ese pequeño que se desvive por seguir tus ordenes o a esa chica a quien dices apreciar tanto, pero que solo quieres usar para tus fines… – hablaba Ariel con evidente enojo en su voz hasta que de pronto fue cortada por Kain.

- ¡¿Tú que sabes de mis sentimientos?! – gritó Kain colérico – ¡No sabes nada de mí ni de lo que siento ahora!, ¿Crees que no me preocupa lo que le pueda ocurrir a Christine o a Raziel? Pues te equivocas ellos no son herramientas ni nada de eso realmente son muy importantes para mí… y aunque no me creas desearía poder cambiar sus destinos pero no se puede, no en estos momentos… pero tal vez algún día… – termina diciendo Kain con un hilo de voz, nunca pensó que aquel espectro terminaría enfureciéndolo tanto como para confesarle lo que en verdad sentía, pero es que en realidad ella no sabía cuál era el verdadero peso de la carga que llevaba en su interior, sus dudas y temores, no, ella no tenía idea de nada ni se preocupaba por tratar de saber o entender.

- Con eso no me convencerás, yo sé quién eres realmente – finaliza Ariel mientras lentamente su figura se desvanece en el aire.

- Espero que algún día me comprendas – dice Kain en un susurro apenas audible más para sí mismo que para aquel espíritu.

***

Tardó aproximadamente media hora en llegar a los pasajes secretos que conducían al interior de la Ciudadela, los cuales le había enseñado su maestro hacía algún tiempo, sin embargo no tenía la mas mínima idea de donde estaba viviendo la joven que aun permanecía dormida entre sus brazos así que decidió esperar a que ella despertara, la recostó cuidadosamente en el suelo, sentándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza de la chica sobre sus piernas mientras la observaba dormir, su herida ya no sangraba y tanto su respiración como su pulso eran completamente normales, tuvo suerte de llegar a tiempo ya que si no, realmente no quería ni pensar en lo que estaría haciendo o sintiendo en estos momentos.

La miraba con una devoción tan grande como la que sentía por su maestro, muchas veces había matado por ella, aunque tal vez ella jamás se llegaría a enterar de eso y lo más seguro es que incluso estaría dispuesto a morir por aquella joven humana, acariciaba su largo cabello castaño y también su mejilla, su piel era tan suave y estar así era como un sueño, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse como hipnotizado por aquella visión, podía sentir la cálida y pausada respiración de Christine mezclarse con la suya mientras sus labios estaban a solo unos centímetros de hacer contacto, pero lamentablemente esto no llegó a concretarse pues la joven comenzó a reaccionar haciendo que Raziel se alejara rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta la chica abriendo los ojos – ¿Dónde estoy? – dice mientras se incorpora un poco quedando sentada.

- Estuviste a punto de ser la cena – responde Raziel de pie junto a ella retomando su imagen de frialdad.

- ¿Raziel? ¡Los dumahim! – grita de pronto mirando en todas direcciones al recordar a sus atacantes – Ay! …mi cabeza – dice llevándose las manos a la herida.

- Quédate tranquila o volverá a sangrar – le dice Raziel esta vez agachándose hasta quedar frente a ella dirigiendo su mano a la cabeza de la chica para examinar la herida – Y por los dumahim no te preocupes, ya me encargue de ellos – continua diciendo con total naturalidad sin demostrar en absoluto todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior por la cercanía de Christine.

- Raziel… me has vuelto a salvar – dice la muchacha con alegría comprendiendo que fue lo que sucedió.

- ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? ¿Porque saliste de la Ciudadela? – pregunta severamente el vampiro.

- Porque quería verte de nuevo – responde ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Esto descolocó un poco a Raziel, a veces no comprendía la manera de pensar de ella.

- ¿Qué parte de "Nosgoth no es un buen lugar para ti" no entendiste? – le pregunta esta vez dejando ver apenas un atisbo de preocupación en la voz.

- La parte en que quien me lo dijo fue un vampiro que ya ha salvado dos veces mi vida – le responde la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos - ¿Porqué lo haces? – pregunta haciendo que Raziel desvíe la mirada hacia otra dirección.

No sabía que responder, como explicarle que la conocía hace tanto tiempo y que lo que en un principio fue una orden de su señor para protegerla se convirtió en un sentimiento que no se atrevía a definir con palabras, que no quería darle un nombre porque de hacerlo sus sentimientos se desbordarían y ya no habría marcha atrás, y por si esto fuera poco también estaba el compromiso de proteger el secreto de su señor, no, no podía decirle nada.

- Será mejor que regreses a la Ciudadela – fue su escueta respuesta desviando el tema.

- Ese no es un buen lugar para mí – dice ella con voz apagada.

- Pero por lo menos en ese lugar estarás mas segura que acá Christine – dice esta vez en un tono más dulce y delicado el cual llamó la atención de la joven quien comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, provocando a su vez que el vampiro comenzara a sentirse un poco nervioso.

- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – pregunta después de unos momentos extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla.

- Si – responde ella en voz baja aceptando la ayuda que le ofrecía el joven y resignándose a que el tema había llegado a su fin.

¿Por qué se comporta así? Pensaba Christine mientras acepta la ayuda del vampiro, quien sujeta su mano firme pero a la vez delicadamente, pudo notar que la mano de Raziel era muy suave a diferencia de las de Néstor que eran bastante ásperas, y aunque siempre había oído que los vampiros llevaban la frialdad de la muerte en la piel, notó que la mano de Raziel era muy cálida. Una vez de pie sintió un repentino mareo y hubiese caído de no ser por los reflejos del joven quien la sostuvo abrazándola fuertemente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el vampiro después de unos momentos.

- S… si – responde ella tímidamente, se sentía tan bien estando entre sus brazos, sintiendo el latir de su corazón, el sutil olor a sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo y el sentimiento de seguridad que le daban esos fuertes brazos que ahora la rodeaban protectoramente. ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien junto a este vampiro? Aun que solo lo había visto dos veces sentía como si nada malo pudiera sucederle estando con él ¿Pero por qué? Si después de todo era un vampiro, podría atacarla en cualquier momento, sin embargo estas dos ocasiones le había salvado la vida. Inconscientemente correspondió el abrazo del joven quien se mostró claramente sorprendido ¿Qué clase de atracción ejercía este misterioso vampiro en ella?

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Por qué me proteges, por qué me llevas de vuelta, por qué te preocupas por mí, por qué conoces mi nombre si yo jamás te lo he dicho? – continúa preguntando una y otra vez pero él no le responde, solo coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y se aleja un poco desviando la mirada.

- Perdóname pero no puedo darte mis razones – deseaba decirle toda la verdad pero no podía traicionar la confianza de su señor, deseaba llevarla consigo a su clan y no a la ciudadela pero no podía.

- No quiero volver – dice ella con la mirada brillante por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos – Quieren casarme con un hombre que no quiero, que apenas conozco, que podría ser mi abuelo… – pero no puede seguir hablando, el llanto se lo impide.

Sin darse cuenta Raziel atrae a Christine y la estrecha entre sus brazos una vez más, ni siquiera pensó, solo reaccionó, no soportaba verla llorar jamás le había gustado verla así, pero esta era la primera vez que podía abrazarla y tratar de consolarla como tantas veces había querido. Fue entonces cuando las palabras de Rahab resonaron en su mente "las cosas son imposibles sólo si no tratamos de hacer nada por cambiarlo".

- Por favor no llores, te prometo que todo estará bien – le dice en un susurro mientras acaricia suavemente su cabello.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – vuelve a preguntar ella entre sollozos.

- Ya te dije que no puedo darte mis razones, pero jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño, no mientras yo exista – le asegura Raziel y por alguna extraña razón Christine estaba convencida de que él decía la verdad.

- Debemos irnos, en unas horas amanecerá y no deben notar tu ausencia – dice Raziel cuando siente que la joven está más calmada. Ella obedece tranquilamente y ambos emprenden el camino de regreso la Ciudadela, pero no era el camino que ella utilizó para salir, él la llevó por unos túneles no muy largos pero sí muy ocultos llegando a un pasaje que llevaba hasta el mismísimo centro de la Ciudadela.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces estos caminos? – pregunta la chica si poder creer la existencia de ese camino.

- Soy más antiguo que esta ciudad, hay muy pocos lugares de este sector que yo no conozco – responde Raziel con una semi sonrisa.

- Pero si tú conoces este camino entonces los demás vampiros… – trata de preguntar Christine pero es interrumpida por Raziel.

- Tranquila, solo yo, ahora tú y otro vampiro conocemos este camino – responde él.

- Y si saben cómo entrar, ¿Por qué no han atacado? – pregunta ella sin entender la manera de pensar de los vampiros.

- Porque de momento no nos interesa atacar la ciudad, así de simple – responde el con total naturalidad.

- Si que eres extraño – le dice ella con una sonrisa en los labios haciendo que él también sonría abiertamente. Qué hermoso se veía así, pensó ella de repente.

- Bueno, basta de distracciones, si nos ven podríamos tener problemas – dice Raziel tratando de retomar su acostumbrado tono serio, sin embargo se le hacía muy difícil estando tan cerca de ella.

Avanzaron sigilosamente por la Ciudadela, cuidándose de no ser vistos por ningún soldado, tuvieron suerte de que a nadie se le ocurriera salir a esas horas, luego de unos minutos llegaron al edificio principal de la ciudad, el hogar de Lord Allan.

- Desde aquí puedes regresar a tu habitación sin problemas – dice Raziel emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

- Raziel espera – dice Christine tomándolo del brazo repentinamente tal y como lo hiciera la vez anterior obligándolo a detenerse, él se gira mirándola intrigado.

- Gracias por salvarme – dice ella tímidamente.

- No te preocupes – le responde girándose nuevamente para intentar retomar su marcha, sin embargo ella no suelta su brazo.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – le pregunta ella con un dejo de ansiedad en la voz.

- Tal vez – responde secamente.

- Por favor prométeme que nos veremos de nuevo – pide la muchacha casi como un ruego. Raziel no sabe qué hacer, ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas se estuviesen dando de esa manera? Sin embargo al ver la mirada anhelante de la chica responde sin pensar.

- Esta bien – esto emocionó mucho a Christine ya que sus ojos parecieron iluminarse.

- Es una promesa entonces – dice a la vez que se abalanza sobre el abrazándolo y depositando un fugaz beso sobre mejilla, separándose rápidamente de él y alejándose en dirección a su habitación dejando a un sorprendido Raziel quien no podía creer que eso hubiese sucedido.

Después de unos segundos logra reaccionar y va por ella, una vez que la alcanza la sujeta de la muñeca para detenerla haciendo que se gire y lo mire directamente a los ojos, ella se veía un poco confundida, lleva su mano libre hasta la mejilla de la muchacha acariciándola suavemente, bajando hasta su cuello, mientras deslizaba su otra mano desde la muñeca hacia la delicada cintura de Christine atrayéndola hacia sí, la joven se encontraba perdida en los hermosos ojos dorados de Raziel, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron con asombro …una cálida presión sobre sus labios, ¡Él la estaba besando! Sin pensarlo lo rodeo con sus brazos correspondiendo aquel beso, su razón ya no le pertenecía, a ninguno de los dos, sólo se dejaron llevar por aquel mágico momento y por sus sentimientos.

Se encontraban tan sumidos en aquel beso que todo el mundo a su alrededor dejo de existir y ninguno de los dos notó que alguien más se encontraba por los alrededores observando la escena con una mirada llena de furia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Sexto**

**"****LA MAS AMADA DE NOSGOTH"**

No sé si fue un sueño, una ilusión creada por mis deseos de ver nuevamente a mi amada o ¿Qué se yo? pero estoy casi seguro de haber escuchado por unos momentos la voz de Christine llamándome, sonaba tan triste y preocupada que deseé con todas mis fuerzas abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien aunque yo mismo necesito que alguien me lo asegure, no tengo certeza de cuánto tiempo ha pasado y me siento tan débil que estoy seguro de que no podría hacer el menor movimiento aunque quisiera, sé que es un sueño de evolución pero a veces no puedo evitar sentirme asustado y dudar pues no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ni cuánto resta, también sé que esto finalizará algún día, ¡¿Pero cuándo?! ¿Estará mi maestro Kain o alguno de mis hermanos en la misma situación? Tal vez, pero como ni siquiera puedo usar el susurro para comunicarme con ellos, eso es un completo misterio para mí.

Un misterio si, como el que giraba en torno a la dama pelirroja Alice y mi maestro, era extraño y confuso el ver como cada misterio conducía a otro incluso más envolvente que el anterior.

¿Qué clase de relación unía a mi maestro y esas mujeres? En ese momento lo supe, y era algo que conociendo a mi maestro como lo conocía hasta ese entonces, jamás se me pudo pasar por la cabeza.

* * *

- Ahí dice "Alice, la mujer más amada de Nosgoth" – fueron las palabras que Raziel escuchó girándose rápidamente para encontrarse de frente con su señor Kain quien observaba fijamente el retrato. Retrocedió un par de pasos por la impresión, no esperaba que lo descubriera tan rápido, pero a la vez se sorprendió por la indefinida expresión en el rostro de su maestro, tristeza, dolor y melancolía mezcladas como si se tratara de un solo sentimiento y en lo más profundo de su mirada brillando intensamente, algo que Raziel identifico como… amor.

- Ma… maestro – dice Raziel con evidente temor en su voz, había desobedecido una orden directa de Kain y lo más seguro es que recibiría un severo castigo, eso si tenía suerte y no lo mataba en ese mismo momento.

- Creo haber dicho claramente que volvieran al Santuario de los Clanes – dice tranquilamente Kain caminando hacia Raziel quien no puede evitar cerrar los ojos esperando cualquier ataque por parte de su maestro, sin embargo este sigue de largo, su mirada fija en el inmenso cuadro y se detiene frente al altar posando su mano sobre la fría roca del ataúd delineando suavemente el borde como si se tratase de una caricia. Raziel no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le preocupaba la pasividad de su maestro, en cualquier otro momento no hubiese tardado en eliminar a quien le haya desobedecido, de pronto se gira para mirar de frente a su primogénito quien inmediatamente se inclina ante él – Desafiaste mis órdenes, ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – le pregunta al joven haciendo que ésta baje la mirada.

- Maestro… en realidad mi intención no fue desobedecerle… pero – trata de decir Raziel – La verdad es que estoy muy preocupado por usted – confiesa levantando el rostro para mirar directamente a su señor.

- ¿Preocupado? ¿Por mí? – pregunta Kain un poco extrañado, sabía que Raziel le era fiel hasta la muerte pero de ahí a que se preocupara por él era raro, lo observa detenidamente y puede notar que es sincero en sus palabras.

- Ya hace algunas semanas de que usted desaparece misteriosamente y ha habido ocasiones en que no regresa en varios días – explica Raziel.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – dice Kain un poco molesto – Yo soy el señor de Nosgoth y no le debo explicaciones de mis actos a nadie – agrega con voz autoritaria.

- No es eso maestro… – trata de explicarse el joven mientras una pequeña parte en su interior se arrepiente de haber tan siquiera mencionado el asunto, pero ya no había marcha atrás –… Lo que pasa es que también lo he notado un poco preocupado… y hasta con una expresión triste en algunas ocasiones – termina de decir el joven vampiro esperando no molestar más a su señor. Kain no se lo podía creer, ¿Tan transparente se había vuelto últimamente como para que Raziel se diera cuenta de lo que sentía? Tal vez si, la enfermedad de Marianne lo ponía algo triste y a veces no se daba cuenta de sus reacciones y expresiones.

- ¿Expresión triste? No sé a qué te refieres – dice Kain recordando nuevamente a Marianne.

- A esa expresión me refiero maestro – le dice Raziel poniéndose de pie y acercándose un poco más a su señor – Esta triste de nuevo, es por esa humana, cierto – no pregunta, afirma pues estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella.

- Está enferma… pronto morirá y no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella… – dice quedamente, como tratando de hacerse a la idea de lo que muy pronto sucedería, no sabe cómo es que se lo está diciendo a Raziel, aunque a veces no lo admita abiertamente él es en quien más confía y aprecia, independientemente de su destino. Gracias al dispositivo que encontró hace algunos años en la cueva del oráculo, sabe perfectamente que aquel joven llegara a ser la llave de su destino, pero no tiene la más mínima idea de cuál es el camino que deberán recorrer para llegar a dicho punto ya que aun no aprende todos los misterios de aquella máquina, tal vez ya es hora de que comience a hacerle notar su confianza, además de iniciar los preparativos para poner en marcha el destino de Christine. Las palabras de Raziel lo sacan de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Y porque no la convierte en uno de nosotros? – pregunta Raziel sin entender porque su maestro no lo ha hecho ya.

- Por una promesa hecha hace ya muchos siglos – responde con su mirada cargada de nostalgia.

- ¿Una promesa? ¿A quién, maestro? – vuelve a preguntar si poder contener sus ganas de saber más. Kain gira en dirección del inmenso cuadro, observándolo detenidamente, sus emociones brillando intensamente en su mirada y cuando Raziel creía que ya no recibiría respuesta.

- A ella… Alice… mi esposa – dice provocando que el joven abra los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, ¡¿Su esposa?!

***

Era una tarde de otoño, el aire era un poco frío y las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer, todo parecía indicar que se aproximaba un invierno muy frío en la ciudad de Coorhagen, pero todo eso eran detalles insignificantes para un joven de cabello negro, largo hasta la altura de los hombros y penetrantes ojos azules, quien viajaba a todo galope por el camino que llevaba a la ciudad, traía el ceño fruncido y dejaba entrever cierto aire de hastío y molestia pues iba al encuentro de la carroza donde venía la persona que más odiaba en todo el mundo… su prometida.

Como se hacía comúnmente en las familias de sangre noble, lo habían prometido en matrimonio cuando no tenía más allá de diez u once años de edad, con la hija de una prima lejana de su madre, solo la había visto una vez cuando niños y no recordaba más que una niña insoportable, mandona y peleonera, pelirroja muy delgada, pecosa y sin gracia, fue odio a primera vista, para ambos, así que sinceramente no le hacía ninguna ilusión tener que desposar a alguien como ella, pero en fin no estaba en condiciones de negarse al matrimonio pues eso mancharía el honor de toda su familia, así que no le quedaba de otra que seguir adelante, y por si eso no fuera poco tenía que ir a su encuentro pues últimamente rondaban muchos ladrones por esos caminos, para él no eran problema pero de seguro esa mujer era una inútil que solo sabía sentarse a bordar y tomar el té.

Mientras iba pensando en la pesadilla en que se convertiría su vida a partir de ahora logra ver a la distancia lo que parece una lucha, los bandidos del camino estaban atacando a alguien, agito las riendas de su caballo para apresurar el paso e ir en su ayuda, al parecer era un hombre pero no podía estar seguro puesto que traía una capa con capuchón sobre la cabeza, peleaba bastante bien, demasiado bien… tal vez ni siquiera necesitaría de su ayuda, al llegar descendió rápidamente de su caballo empuñando su espada, habían logrado acorralar al extraño y era posible que lo vencieran, el joven se lanzó al ataque luchando ferozmente al igual que el encapuchado quien peleaba de una manera espectacular e increíblemente no emitía ninguna clase de sonido, en cuestión de minutos los bandidos comenzaban a huir puesto que no se esperaban un par de guerreros tan buenos en el arte de la espada.

- Eso fue sencillo – comenta el joven mientras envaina su espada.

- Si, aunque podía haberme desecho yo sola de ellos – responde el extraño quitándose la capucha.

- ¡¿E… eres una mujer?! – exclama el joven, sin poder creer lo que veía, a simple vista y con la capucha cubriendo gran parte de su rostro parecía un chico, pues el pantalón y la chaqueta que traía eran lo suficientemente anchos para cubrir su cuerpo.

- Hasta donde yo sé, si lo soy – dice la chica acomodando algunos mechones de cabello rojo que caían por su rostro.

- Es que… yo pensé que… bueno no importa – dice finalmente, el color de cabello de la chica le llama enormemente la atención y también le recuerda que debe ir en busca de la carroza donde viene su futura esposa.

- Disculpa, ¿te diriges hacia Coorhagen? – le pregunta haciendo caso omiso a la alarma que gritaba en su cabeza que tenía que ir en busca de esa insoportable mujer.

- Así es, pero esos tipos lastimaron a mi caballo – dice acercándose al animal el cual cojeaba pues tenía una flecha incrustada en una de sus patas – Cuando los vi, trate de huir para evitar luchar… pero durante la persecución le dispararon – explica mientras acaricia al animal de una manera muy tierna. El joven no podía quitarle la vista de encima pues no solo era una excelente espadachín, también se veía muy tierna y considerada además poseía una belleza que muy pocas veces había visto, si tan solo su prometida fuera así, pero eso era mucho pedir.

- Yo voy al encuentro de… una persona, ya debe estar cerca, si quieres puedes ir conmigo y luego volvemos juntos a Coorhagen ya que con tu caballo en ese estado te será imposible llegar antes del anochecer y no es bueno que te aventures sola de noche por estos caminos – le dice tratando de convencerla para que vaya con él, la chica lo ha sorprendido mucho, tanto por su belleza como por su habilidad y le gustaría saber más sobre ella, ella lo mira con cierta desconfianza pero luego cambia su expresión pues comprende perfectamente la situación en la que se encuentra.

- Se cuidarme perfectamente – le dice la joven con tono firme – Pero tienes razón, sería estúpido continuar sola, te acompañare – agrega mientras quita un morral que tenía atado a la montura de su caballo y colgándoselo cruzado sobre los hombros agrega – Si se te ocurre intentar algo conmigo te corto el cuello – el joven queda aun más sorprendido con esto, cada vez le gusta más la manera de ser de esta chica.

- Puedes estar tranquila, jamás intentaría algo – le responde el muchacho mientras se dirigen a su caballo, en ese momento recuerda un detalle importante que había dejado pasar – Disculpa… aun no se tu nombre – le dice ansioso por saber cómo se llamaba esa misteriosa chica.

- ¿Mi nombre? Bueno me llamo… Helena – dice después de una pequeña pausa.

- Helena… bonito nombre – comenta el joven – Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Kain Wilhelm - se presenta por fin el joven.

- ¿Kain… Wilhelm? – pregunta la chica como si no se lo creyera, y por unos segundos su expresión se vuelve muy agria, pero pronto la cambia por una extraña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Kain al ver el rostro de la joven.

- No es nada, olvídalo – responde la chica, luego ambos suben al caballo de Kain y se alejan del lugar.

Luego de cabalgar por algo más de dos horas ven a la distancia la carroza, sin embargo está detenida, se acercan rápidamente para saber qué fue lo que sucedió, mientras más lo hacen pueden ver cuerpos tirados en el suelo y signos de que ahí tuvo lugar una feroz lucha. Kain baja rápidamente del caballo y corre para ver si hay algún sobreviviente pero ya es tarde, están todos muertos, escoltas y bandidos por igual, sin embargo por ningún lado ve a alguna chica, ¿Que habrá sucedido con ella? ¿Acaso la raptaron? Maldita sea su suerte ahora tendría que buscarla, lo mejor sería volver cuanto antes para dar el aviso e iniciar la búsqueda de la joven a la cual ni siquiera había visto.

- No puede ser – dice de pronto Helena, descendiendo del caballo y acercándose a los escoltas muertos.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunta el joven algo preocupado por la reacción de la chica quien había comenzado a llorar.

- No… no es nada – responde ella otra vez con evasivas.

- Como que nada, si estas llorando – le dice Kain quien no puede entender la manera de ser de la chica, hace un par de horas combatía sin piedad contra algunos bandidos y ahora lloraba ante los cadáveres de esos escoltas, acaso tanta impresión le había causado la escena, o es que… – ¿Los conocías? – le pregunta, aunque no sabe exactamente porque.

- Si… ellos eran la escolta de Alice Mondragen – responde ella en voz baja.

- ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? – vuelve a preguntar.

- Lo sé porque… – pero no alcanza a terminar su respuesta ya que nuevamente son atacados.

- ¿Es que no se cansan? – pregunta Kain mientras inicia su ataque.

Nuevamente comienzan a pelear contra los bandidos, la tristeza que por unos momentos mostro Helena, cambia repentinamente por pura ira contenida, lucha aun más ferozmente que hace unas horas cuando conoció a Kain, ahora el joven pudo verla luchar en todo su esplendor. Su técnica dejaba pocas opciones de vida a sus contrincantes pues se basaba más que nada en cortes hacia el cuello y pecho además de estoques en el momento indicado, todo eso a una velocidad increíble. Cuando ya casi terminan con sus enemigos aparecen dos hombres atraídos por el ruido de la batalla, traían algunas heridas leves y vestían el uniforme de los escoltas.

- ¡Lady Alice! – grita uno de ellos desenvainando su espada y uniéndose a la lucha junto a Helena, mientras su compañero hace lo mismo.

- ¡¿Qué, tú?! – Kain se queda frío, acaso aquella chica en realidad era esa chiquilla que tanto había odiado desde que se conocieron hace siete años. La mira incrédulo, ¿Pero porque lo engaño?

- ¡Kain cuidado! – grita la joven, pero la advertencia llega tarde, trata de esquivar a su atacante pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo y pronto siente como el frío acero entra en su cuerpo, la espada de su oponente que iba dirigida a su pecho termino incrustándose en su costado causándole un agudo dolor el cual lo paralizo por completo, todo el mundo que lo rodeaba desapareció y solo fue consciente una vez que se vio de rodillas en el suelo presionando fuertemente la herida, aquel sujeto lo iba a matar y él ni siquiera se podría defender, sin embargo de pronto se oyó un grito y la sangre comenzó a caer, la joven Alice había atravesado al tipo con su espada justo cuando este se disponía a rematar a Kain.

- ¡Kain! – lo llama la muchacha mientras lo sostiene entre sus brazos y los escoltas acababan con los bandidos que quedaban.

- ¿Por qué… me mentiste? – pregunta débilmente, su vista se nubla y siente como sus fuerzas lo abandonan rápidamente.

- ¡Eso no importa ahora, debemos llegar a la ciudad! – responde la chica mientras rasga su capa para cubrir la herida y tratar de hacer que la hemorragia se detenga.

- Me …agradas …más que hace …siete años… – dice mientras lentamente va perdiendo el conocimiento, no quiere pero por más que trata de mantenerse despierto sus parpados pesan mucho.

- ¡No Kain, no te duermas! – dice la joven cada vez mas angustiada - Maldición abre los ojos ¡Ni se te ocurra morirte ahora! – Kain aun logra escucharla y juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban abre los ojos una vez más, la mira unos momentos para grabar en su memoria aquel hermoso rostro antes de sumirse irremediablemente en la completa oscuridad.

- ¡Rápido, ayúdenme a subirlo a la carroza! – ordena Alice a lo que ambos obedecen inmediatamente tomándolo con mucho cuidado y llevándolo a la carroza – Ahora vámonos y no se detengan por nada hasta llegar a Coorhagen – dice mientras continua tratando de detener el sangrado – Mas te vale no morirte ahora – le dice a Kain rogando porque resistiera hasta llegar a la ciudad – También me agradas… más que cuando nos conocimos hace siete años – dice apartando algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro del joven.

Pasaron alrededor de tres o cuatro días hasta que por fin el joven Kain recuperó completamente la consciencia, la mayoría consideraba un milagro el que hubiese sobrevivido, tal vez solo se trataba del destino. Abrió los ojos pesadamente mirando alrededor, se encontraba en su habitación, trato de moverse pero todo su cuerpo le dolía sin embargo notó que no se encontraba solo, a su lado se encontraba una maraña de cabellos rojos esparcidos por la cama, acerco su mano para apartarlos y ver el rostro de aquella persona, se trataba de Helena quien dormía sentada en un sillón y apoyada sobre la cama… no, no era Helena era Alice Mondragen, su prometida. La joven abrió los ojos inmediatamente ante el repentino contacto.

- Kain, por fin despertaste – le dice acomodándose en el sillón y arreglándose un poco el cabello - ¿Te sientes bien? Nos metiste un gran susto, por poco y te mueres – comenta bajando la mirada.

- Estoy bien… aunque me duele un poco – responde tratando de acomodarse cosa que se le hace un poco difícil.

- No te muevas tanto, la herida aun no termina de cerrarse – le dice mientras lo sostiene suavemente para acomodar un cojín en su espalda – Espera un poco, iré por tus padres, han estado muy preocupados por ti – dice mientras se dirige a la puerta de la habitación pero Kain la detiene.

- Espera un poco… necesito preguntarte algo – le dice rápidamente antes de que la joven salga, ella lo mira y vuelve a sentarse en el sillón junto a la cama.

- ¿La razón por la que no te dije mi nombre cuando nos conocimos? – pregunta ella, desde que él le dijo su nombre estaba preparada para esa pregunta.

- Si, ¿Por qué me mentiste? – pregunta seriamente.

- En realidad no era mi intención engañarte, cuando viajo jamás le doy a algún desconocido mi verdadero nombre y tu preguntaste el mío antes de decir el tuyo – explica tranquilamente la chica.

- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste cuando supiste quien era yo? – vuelve a preguntar Kain.

- Porque quería ver quien era en realidad mi futuro esposo – vuelve a responder ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se dispone a ponerse de pie cuando Kain la vuelve a detener.

- Una última pregunta, ¿Por qué ibas sola? – quería saber más de la joven.

- Porque estaba aburrida – otra respuesta simple – Una de las ruedas de la carroza se averió y estaban tardando mucho en repararla así que decidí cambiarme ese incómodo vestido, tomar uno de los caballos y adelantarme – le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se levanta y se dirige a la puerta donde se detiene y lo mira fijamente.

- Me presentaré formalmente – dice llevando sus manos hacia su vestido y sujetándolo para luego hacer una leve inclinación – Mi nombre es Alice Mondragen, tu prometida – le dice guiñándole el ojo, para luego salir de la habitación.

- "Porque estaba aburrida…" ¿Acaso esta chica no se toma nada en serio? – se pregunta Kain con una sonrisa, la chica realmente le gustaba a pesar de su extraño carácter, pues jamás había conocido a alguna mujer así y sinceramente ella era muy distinta a como se la imaginaba.

Luego de eso se iniciaron los preparativos para la boda que sería dentro de un mes, Kain sanaba rápidamente y Alice por su parte no dejaba de practicar con su espada ni un solo día, hasta que en una ocasión Kain ya no pudo contener su curiosidad, la chica le gustaba mucho, era su prometida pero no sabía casi nada de ella.

- ¿Porque practicas con tanta insistencia? – le pregunto el joven.

- Para ser mejor… en mi familia todos sabemos luchar desde pequeños… estoy acostumbrada a esto – le responde la chica.

- ¿Pero porque? – la respuesta lo dejo aun mas intrigado. La joven guarda silencio unos momentos mientras piensa como explicarle.

- Mi familia es descendiente de unos de los seis mártires Saraphan, generación tras generación se nos ha ido entrenando desde pequeños para ser guerreros y gracias a eso los mejores cazadores de vampiros pertenecen a mi familia – responde con un brillo de profundo orgullo en la mirada.

- ¿Entonces has matado vampiros alguna vez? – vuelve a preguntar Kain.

- A unos cuantos – le vuelve a responder con una sonrisa.

- Debes odiarlos mucho – comenta más para sí mismo que para la chica, pero esta consigue escucharlo perfectamente.

- En lo personal no los odio, pero jamás estaría de su parte, la mayoría de ellos solo ataca a los humanos para alimentarse así como nosotros con los animales inferiores, sin embargo debemos proteger nuestra especie a como dé lugar – explica la chica, Kain decide no seguir con ese tema, en realidad lo ponía un poco incómodo, el no estaba a favor de los vampiros ni mucho menos le gustaría ser uno, pero muy en el fondo sentía algo de lástima por ellos.

Pasaban los días y la relación de Kain con Alice parecía cada vez más estrecha, él tenía un carácter muy fuerte pero con ella parecía suavizarse completamente, aunque Alice no se quedaba atrás pues también contaba con un carácter muy fuerte y decidido, definitivamente eran perfectos el uno para el otro, el complemento perfecto él había decidido practicar con ella en el arte de la espada para poder conocerla aun mas, así fue como ella le explicó que las técnicas que usaba eran las mismas que hace siglos usaban sus antepasados Saraphan aunque un poco más pulidas y perfeccionadas en algunos aspectos.

Finalmente el tan ansiado día de la boda llegó, fue una ceremonia muy hermosa y a la altura de las familias que ese día se unían, la pareja a pesar de los nervios y la presión lucia radiante y el odio que alguna vez se tuvieron había quedado atrás desapareciendo completamente, consumido por el amor que ahora sentían el uno por el otro y que conforme pasaban los años fue creciendo cada vez más, cada uno dijo sus votos completamente ilusionado por el radiante futuro que les esperaba juntos, juntos hasta que la muerte los separe… o tal vez un poco más allá.

Pasaron algunos años y Alice dio a luz a su primer hijo, fue uno de los días más felices de sus vidas, Kain no cabía en sí por la felicidad y el orgullo que sentía en ese momento, el pequeño de nombre Víktor poseía las facciones de su padre y los ojos de su madre, tenía una vitalidad asombrosa y sería el inicio de una larga línea de sangre.

***

Los años pasaban tranquilos y felices hasta que un fatídico día el pequeño Víktor contrajo una extraña enfermedad, todos los médicos de Coorhagen lo trataron pero ninguno pudo hacer algo, hasta que un extraño hombre que Kain jamás había visto en Coorhagen le comento que había oído hablar de un hechicero que podía curar cualquier enfermedad sin importar de cual se tratara, le dijo que vivía cerca de los Pilares así que Kain sin pensárselo dos veces decidió emprender un viaje para buscarlo con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudar a su hijo.

Cuando ya llevaba casi una semana de viaje, fue emboscado durante la noche en las cercanías de la ciudad de Ziegsturhl, a pesar de que peleo ferozmente no hubo nada que pudiera hacer, cada vez que mataba a uno de esos bandidos aparecía otro y otro, las heridas que le infringían lo fueron debilitando poco a poco hasta que quedo en el suelo ya sin poder moverse, nadie lo ayudo en ese momento y lo último que sintió fue el filo de la espada clavarse en su cuerpo y luego la completa oscuridad envolviéndolo lentamente mientras su mente trataba de aferrarse a la imagen de su amada Alice y su pequeño hijo Víktor, ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?.

Su cuerpo fue llevado a su ciudad natal donde tuvo uno de los funerales más tristes que se recuerden ya que a pesar de su carácter era un hombre muy respetado por todos, fue enterrado en el mausoleo familiar el cual quedaba bastante alejado de la ciudad y como si se tratase de un milagro el pequeño Víktor sanó de la noche a la mañana. Alice se encontraba tranquila por la milagrosa recuperación de su hijo, pero no había nada que pudiera animarla desde la muerte de su amado Kain, ella era fuerte pero… sentía que todo el mundo se le venía encima, simplemente contemplaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amado sin decir palabra alguna, como si la vida también la hubiese abandonado a ella, pero no se dejaría vencer por la tristeza pues aun tenía a alguien por quien vivir… su pequeño hijo que era el tesoro más grande que le dejara su amor.

A pesar de que todos creían que ahora Kain descansaría para siempre en paz, la realidad era otra muy diferente ya que él se encontraba en el inframundo, encadenado a unos postes y con la espada que acabara con su vida aun atravesando su cuerpo… el dolor, la rabia y la sed de venganza carcomían su interior, sentía que ya nada le importaba más que asesinar a sus verdugos para así volver junto a su amada y su hijo, pero ya era tarde, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer su vida había sido arrebatada de la peor y más cruel manera, y mientras esos bandidos seguían haciendo de las suyas él se pudriría en ese infierno. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo impensado pues un extraño hombre se presentó ante él ofreciéndole la oportunidad que tanto deseaba, una oportunidad para vengarse, se presentó como el nigromante Mortanius y aunque no pudo ver su rostro porque usaba una horrible máscara de calavera, le pareció reconocer su voz como la del hombre que le hablo del hechicero que podría curar a su hijo, aunque no podía estar seguro de eso, habían pasado muchas cosas durante los últimos días. Aceptó la propuesta del nigromante sin pensarlo dos veces, ni considerar el posible precio a pagar, solo le importaba su venganza y volver con su familia, fue así como regresó a la vida.

***

El joven Raziel estaba sorprendido pues él conocía parte de la historia de su señor pero no tenía la más mínima idea de esa clase de detalles, estuvo casado y tuvo un hijo, eso era increíble, ¿Pero porqué no los convirtió en vampiros? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la promesa que mencionó hace algunos momentos atrás? Quería saber más y por lo visto su maestro parecía estar dispuesto a contárselo, sería acaso que confiaba en él, o tal vez solo lo decía para desahogarse de algún modo y luego eliminarlo, sin importar cual fuera el motivo el joven deseaba saber pues quería sentirse aun más cerca del ser al que más admiraba en todo Nosgoth, su señor… su maestro… Kain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Séptimo**

**"****ACONTECIMIENTOS INESPERADOS"**

Aquel beso fue un impulso, un acto completamente fuera de mi control, fue como un sueño hecho realidad, la culminación de todas mis fantasías y la confirmación de mis sentimientos por ella, hasta ese momento no había querido darles un nombre, por lealtad a mi señor y tal vez también por miedo, miedo al rechazo, miedo al destino mismo. Pero… aquella vez ella correspondió mi beso, me encontraba completamente sorprendido y extasiado, su aroma, su sabor, el suave roce de sus labios contra los míos, fue un beso algo tímido pero cargado de mis sentimientos por aquella muchacha. Me sentí completamente feliz pero a la vez algo de temor se alojó en mi interior pues por un momento sentí que algo malo sucedería, tal y como siento en estos momentos, un extraño e intenso presentimiento de que algo muy malo esta por suceder ¿Pero que puede ser? Nosgoth está completamente bajo nuestro dominio y ya no quedan humanos que se atrevan a hacernos frente, no existen disputas entre los clanes, cada uno tiene su respectivo territorio… y sé que Christine esta junto a mi esperando, como yo, a que este sueño de evolución finalice. Tal vez mi mal presentimiento se deba a eso… este sueño de evolución se está haciendo muy largo y ya estoy un poco paranoico y más que ansioso por volver, porque ¿Qué fatalidad podría sucedernos cuando nos encontramos en el apogeo de nuestro imperio?

* * *

La chica se aparto de él temblando ligeramente, estaba confundida, sorprendida e incluso un poco emocionada, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, una parte de ella no quería que aquel beso terminara… su primer beso, ni tampoco que el vampiro se alejara de ella, se sentía realmente segura entre sus brazos, le hacía evocar imágenes de hace muchos años… ¿O acaso era un sueño? No estaba segura lo único que sabía era que se sentía muy cómoda junto a él. Sin embargo era peligroso que estuvieran mucho tiempo ahí, alguien podría verlos, además faltaban solo unas pocas horas para el amanecer, ella debía volver a sus aposentos y él a donde fuera que se refugiase de los rayos del sol. Al finalizar el beso él simplemente se alejó de ella caminando silenciosamente hasta desaparecer por el mismo lugar que llegaron.

Christine hizo lo mismo que el vampiro yendo rápidamente hacia su habitación rogando volver a verlo pronto. Caminaba sigilosamente por los oscuros pasillos del lugar, todo estaba en el más completo de los silencios pues a esa hora todos dormían aun, de pronto al doblar por uno de los pasillos escuchó voces, parecía ser Allan y se oía muy molesto, no iba solo y cada vez se acercaba más a ella, ya casi podía oírlo a la vuelta del pasillo donde ella se encontraba, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que repentinamente una de las puertas se abrió y sintió como alguien la tomaba por el brazo y la jalaba hacia el interior de la habitación mientras le cubría la boca.

La habitación solo era iluminada por los pálidos rayos de luz de la luna que se colaban por una de las ventanas, Christine estaba un poco nerviosa y ya tenía la mano puesta sobre la empuñadura de su espada dispuesta a defenderse en cualquier momento pues no tenía idea de quién era la otra persona, sin embargo al ver unos ojos de color claro que la observaban con una extraña expresión, pudo darse cuenta de quién era y logró tranquilizarse un poco.

- Néstor, me asustaste… ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado a estas horas? – le pregunta la chica en voz baja y un tanto preocupada pues él aun no se recuperaba completamente de sus heridas.

- ¡Eso debería preguntárselo yo a usted! – le dice seriamente el joven mirándola con una chispa de molestia en sus ojos grises y manteniendo un tono de voz bajo.

- Bueno yo… – piensa un poco en que decir –… Iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina… y me perdí – le responde inocentemente.

- ¿Vestida así y armada con su espada? Mejor deme otra respuesta porque yo no soy tan idiota – le responde Néstor quien ya podía imaginarse lo que había hecho su señora esta vez.

- Bueno yo… solo… estaba un poco aburrida así que… salí a dar un paseo – dice finalmente la muchacha quien no quería que Néstor supiera que sus intenciones eran ver de nuevo al vampiro.

- ¡¿A dar un paseo?! – casi grito el joven – ¿Sola y de noche? – dice el joven quien se encuentra al borde de la crisis nerviosa.

- No estaba sola, lleve mi espada – trata de defenderse ella.

- ¿Sola y de noche? – vuelve a repetir él ignorando completamente el intento de defensa de la chica - ¡¿Acaso no sabe la clase de peligros con los que se puede encontrar?! – la regaña… definitivamente cualquier día de estos Christine lo terminaría matando de un susto, ella no dijo palabra alguna… a estas alturas estaban de más, y solo se llevo una mano a la cabeza pues la herida aun dolía un poco, por suerte ya no sangraba, si definitivamente conocía muy bien la clase de peligros que había.

- ¿Le sucede algo? – pregunta al ver el movimiento de la chica.

- No… no es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada – responde ella acomodándose un poco el cabello y la capucha para que él no notara su herida.

- Bueno… lo importante es que usted está bien – dice el joven un poco más calmado, sin embargo aun parecía preocupado por algo más – Ahora debe volver a su habitación, Lord Allan está despierto y ya lleva varias horas rondando la Ciudadela y recorriendo la mansión, al parecer le dieron el aviso de que han visto a alguien sospechoso – le informa finalmente el pelirrojo. Pasan varios minutos y cuando están seguros de no oír a nadie cerca deciden salir para poder llegar a la habitación de Christine, recorrieron los últimos pasillos rápidamente, hasta que por fin llegaron.

- Ahora que sé que está segura yo volveré a mi habitación también – le dice Néstor.

- ¿Qué harás si alguien te ve rondando? – pregunta Christine un poco preocupada.

- Solo les diré que fui por un poco de agua a la cocina y me perdí – responde sonriéndole mientras se aleja tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Christine entró a su habitación y rápidamente se cambió las ropas para meterse a la cama, estaba muy cansada y adolorida por su enfrentamiento con los dumahim, pero se sentía feliz de haberse encontrado con Raziel, llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios para rozarlos mientras su mente se perdía en el recuerdo de aquel beso y así con sus pensamientos enfocados en el joven vampiro y en aquel cálido beso se quedó profundamente dormida.

***

Salió sigilosamente de la ciudad, aun no podía creer que la había besado y mucho menos el que ella le había correspondido, parecía tratarse de un sueño pero no… era completamente real, aun podía sentir la calidez de sus labios y la delicadeza de su cuerpo. Pronto amanecería y se encontraba muy lejos de los pilares así que decidió que lo mejor sería refugiarse en los alrededores, había muchas cuevas en ese sector por lo que no sería difícil encontrar un buen lugar donde poder pasar el día, rogaba porque anocheciera pronto para poder volver a verla, pero… ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? Kain le había ordenado protegerla pero sin tener contacto con ella, y no solo había sido visto por la joven sino que la había besado y acordado verla nuevamente. Las cosas parecían estar comenzando a salirse de su control, se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos y eso le provocaba un terrible cargo de consciencia pues estaba convencido de que con esto traicionaba a su señor y la confianza que había puesto en él. Pero… él la amaba y era posible que algún día ella llegara a corresponder esos sentimientos ¿Sería capaz su señor de entender eso?

***

Era sostenida por unos fuertes y gentiles brazos, ella no era más que una niña, estaba muy cansada, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos pero se sentía segura en aquellos brazos, ¿Quién era? No podía verlo… haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró abrir un poco sus ojos pero todo estaba demasiado borroso, apenas si logró distinguir un par de fríos ojos dorados y finos cabellos negros, un poco más lejos pudo ver otra figura… no sabía de quien se trataba ya que le daba la espalda, pero pudo notar largo cabello blanco y una capa roja… llevaba a alguien más entre sus brazos… ¿Quiénes eran? Sus ojos pesaban mucho y volvieron a cerrarse, tal vez jamás lo sabría… aunque…

Despertó un poco sobresaltada, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía aquel sueño, el cual se había vuelto recurrente luego de la muerte de su madre hace ya siete años. Había comenzado luego de que fue raptada, nunca supo cómo o quien la salvo y su padre jamás quiso decírselo. Aun era temprano y tenía demasiado sueño, además cada vez faltaba menos para su boda y eso la ponía muy triste, pero decidió levantarse para que así no sospecharan de ella, se vistió lentamente y acomodó su cabello para que la herida no se notara luego salió de su habitación, pero notó algo extraño esa mañana, parecía que los soldados de la Ciudadela se preparaban para salir, de pronto alguien la llamó, un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, ella lo reconoció inmediatamente, se trataba de Edward, el Capitán de la guardia de Allan y su mano derecha.

- Si, ¿Que sucede? – pregunta la muchacha.

- Es Lord Allan… él desea hablar con usted mi Lady – le informa el capitán, guiándola hacia donde se encontraba su prometido.

Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que finalmente Edward se detuvo frente a una gran puerta, la abrió pidiéndole a la chica que entrara con él, era una habitación inmensa, aun mas grande que la suya y justo en el centro se encontraba Allan terminando de ajustar la parte de su armadura que protegía su brazo, al finalizar se giro hacia los jóvenes que acababan de entrar y luego de mirar detenidamente a Christine por unos momentos, comienza a acercarse a ella, la armadura lo hacía ver aun más imponente y la joven se sintió más pequeña que nunca cuando la alta figura llego junto a ella.

- Tenemos que hablar seriamente – dice Allan mientras toma delicadamente una de las manos de la chica.

- ¿A… acaso sucedió algo malo? – pregunta ella un tanto nerviosa, ya podía imaginarse que hubiesen descubierto su paseo de la noche anterior.

- Así es – responde él, llevando su mirada desde la chica hasta Edward.

- Con su permiso, yo me retiro – dice el joven capitán dejando la habitación.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – vuelve a preguntar ella, tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo.

- Un poblado cercano a Willendorf ha estado bajo ataques de los vampiros estos últimos días… – dice el hombre dirigiéndose al ventanal – Y solicitaron nuestra ayuda – hace una pequeña pausa, que para Christine parece eterna – Así que lamentablemente tendremos que retrasar nuestra boda por algunas semanas más, pues partimos a medio día – concluye él.

- ¿Co… cómo? – la noticia la tomó por sorpresa.

- Sé que debe ser una gran decepción para ti… pero debes entender que no podemos dejar que esos animales sigan arrasando con nuestras ciudades – dice el acariciando su rostro suavemente.

- No se preocupe por mí – dice ella un poco más repuesta – Se perfectamente que en estos momentos la prioridad es proteger aquella villa – responde ella sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de saltar de su pecho por la felicidad. Allan lleva su mano hasta el cabello de la chica quien no puede reprimir un gesto de dolor al sentir como roza el sector donde está la herida.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – pregunta Allan un poco preocupado apartando el cabello de la muchacha para ver parte del golpe, mientras Christine pasa de la felicidad a sentir como si su alma se escapara de su cuerpo, pero rápidamente piensa en una respuesta.

- Anoche… la puerta de mi armario se trabó y… me golpeé con ella tratando de abrirla – responde rogando a que le crea, él la mira con una expresión completamente vacía.

- A… bueno… trata de tener más cuidado para la próxima – le dice él mirándola con infinita paciencia.

- Lo tendré – responde Christine con una sonrisa – Ahora si me permite, iré a ver como amaneció Néstor – dice ella retirándose de la habitación.

- Así que la puerta del armario… – dice él mientras observa detenidamente la puerta por la que acaba de salir la muchacha, su mirada ahora era completamente intimidante.

- Uff, parece que no sospecho nada – dice la chica recargándose momentáneamente en la puerta, por un momento pensó que sería descubierta pero tuvo suerte, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Néstor, aun se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pero muy feliz por la noticia que acababa de escuchar, su maldita boda se retrasaría un poco más.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Néstor y entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido pues esperaba que aun estuviera dormido, todo estaba en penumbras pero pudo darse cuenta que el joven no estaba en su cama, lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontró dormido en el gran sillón frente a la ventana, se dirigió hacia él para hacer que volviera a la cama pues en su estado actual no era bueno que durmiera así. Al estar a solo unos pasos de él pudo notar que su sueño no era para nada tranquilo, su respiración era irregular, tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y el ceño fruncido, temblaba ligeramente y murmuraba algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender, así que se acercó un poco más para escuchar con claridad.

- Maldito seas… algún día te mataré… algún día… me vengaré… – decía el joven una y otra vez a cada momento más inquieto, Christine se preocupó así que consideró que lo mejor sería despertarlo y comenzó a remecerlo levemente. Néstor reaccionó inmediatamente al contacto sujetando fuertemente la mano de la chica, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas pero su expresión era muy agresiva y su mirada cargada de infinito odio, Christine se atemorizó un poco, era primera vez que lo veía así.

- Néstor, suéltame me haces daño – dijo la chica pues la presión que hacia Néstor en su mano era muy fuerte y dolorosa, al escuchar sus palabras él pareció reaccionar y la soltó inmediatamente.

- Lady Christine, por favor perdóneme – se disculpa él, su mirada había cambiado completamente volviendo a ser tranquila pero esta vez tenía cierto aire de tristeza, estaba muy apenado por lo que acababa de hacer.

- Tranquilo, no es para tanto, al parecer tenías un mal sueño – dice ella restándole importancia al incidente.

- Si… un mal sueño – dice él endureciendo un poco su mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta la chica al ver las extrañas reacciones de su guardián.

- Si… estoy bien, fue solo un mal sueño nada más, no debería preocuparse tanto por mí – responde él apartando algunos rojizos cabellos que cubrían su rostro.

- ¿Cómo que no debería? No se te ocurra volver a decir eso… si tu eres muy importante para mí… – le suelta la chica haciendo que él se sonroje un poco – Eres como mi hermano mayor – finaliza sonriéndole.

- Gra… gracias – responde él tímidamente pero con cierto matiz de decepción en su voz, hubiera deseado que ella dijera otra cosa… que era algo más que un hermano.

- Te tengo una excelente noticia – dice ella completamente emocionada y sin darse cuenta de la expresión de Néstor – La boda… la maldita boda se ha retrasado – concluye con la mirada completamente radiante.

- No sabe cuánto me alegro – responde sinceramente él, aun no terminaba de aceptar que ella tuviera que casarse con ese anciano, pero no podía hacer nada más que permanecer a su lado, como siempre.

***

En otro sector Allan avanzaba con paso firme hasta una de las estancias más custodiadas de la Ciudadela, allí lo esperaba su fiel Edward sosteniendo entre sus manos la caja que rescataron del carruaje de Christine.

- Ahora es el momento de poner a prueba este artículo – dice el hombre recibiendo la caja, la pone sobre una mesa y lentamente retira la tapa para observar detenidamente su contenido.

- ¿Usted cree que realmente funcione? – pregunta el joven castaño.

- Claro que si, gracias a este objeto podremos acabar con esa maldita plaga, acabaremos con todos y cada uno de los vampiros que asolan nuestro mundo – toma el artículo con mucho cuidado – Este es el principio del fin para esos animales – dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Entonces es hora de partir – dice el joven completamente motivado por las palabras de su señor.

- No… tu no irás con nosotros… – dice Allan desconcertando un poco al joven – Tengo otra misión para ti… – dice con un misterioso tono de voz.

***

Lord Allan decidió que en su ausencia la Ciudadela quedara bajo el mando de su primo Edmond Riedel. A diferencia de Allan, él era un hombre más bien delgado y algunos centímetros más bajo que él, de mirada severa, profunda y desconfiada, parecía ser algunos años menor que su primo, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y completamente negro como sus ojos, pero a pesar de su apariencia un tanto frágil en comparación con Allan, su presencia era intimidante y llamaba a desconfiar de sus intenciones o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que causo a ojos de Christine.

Justo al mediodía se pusieron en marcha hacia la villa, si tenían suerte tardarían cuatro o cinco días en llegar, solo esperaban que fuera a tiempo. Las mujeres de la Ciudadela salieron a despedir a sus esposos e hijos rogando porque volvieran sanos y salvos y obviamente también Christine salió a despedir a su futuro esposo, rogando porque tardara mucho en regresar. Extrañamente no vio por ningún lado al Capitán Edward pero supuso que iba un poco más adelante liderando la avanzada, también pudo notar que llevaban la misteriosa caja de su padre, el cual por suerte había decidido no ir con ella a la Ciudadela, viejo miserable… a veces sentía que lo odiaba.

El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos para Christine, aunque la presencia de Lord Edmond la incomodaba mucho y al parecer no era la única, Néstor compartía su desconfianza hacia ese hombre, la gente de la Ciudadela parecía respetarlo y temerle, su rostro siempre permanecía serio, frío, duro, en ningún momento la chica lo vio suavizar su expresión o mostrarse agradable con alguien. Pero a pesar de eso su atención estaba completamente centrada en el pronto anochecer, se sentía ansiosa y rogaba porque las horas pasaran lo más rápido posible.

Faltaba un poco para la medianoche y la Ciudadela se encontraba en el más completo de los silencios, todos dormían tranquilamente en la calidez de sus hogares, o más bien casi todos ya que al igual que la noche anterior una pequeña figura se escabullía silenciosamente, una vez más se trataba de Christine quien se dirigía rápidamente hacia el pasaje por donde la trajo de vuelta el vampiro la noche anterior. Había dicho que se volverían a ver pero en ningún momento mencionó cuando sería, así que ella rogaba por poder encontrarlo nuevamente, por suerte la mayoría de los soldados se habían ido con Allan así que le estaba resultando muy sencillo salir, atravesó rápidamente los pasadizos hasta llegar a las cuevas afuera de la ciudad, ahora tendría que buscarlo… ¿Pero por donde comenzaría? Bueno, ya se le ocurriría algo. Sin embargo no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado ya que al salir de la cueva pudo ver la alta y pálida figura del vampiro apoyado junto a un árbol, la brisa nocturna mecía suavemente sus cabellos y su capa, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos cerrados dándole una expresión muy tranquila a su rostro, parecía como si la esperara y ella se acercó lentamente a él sin poder contener una sonrisa de felicidad.

En el momento en que Raziel notó la cercanía de la joven se dio cuenta de lo bien que la conocía, pues desde que despertó de su sueño diurno tenía la firme idea de que ella lo buscaría y no se había equivocado, incluso supo que ella usaría el camino que él le mostro la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica sonriéndole.

- Soy un vampiro, se supone que rondo de noche – responde él - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunta esta vez observándola con curiosidad.

- Quería verte – le responde la chica directamente y tomándolo por sorpresa.

- E… es un poco peligroso… que salgas de la ciudad – la respuesta de la chica lo descolocó un poco así que desvía su mirada para que no se note su nerviosismo – Podrían descubrirte y tendrías problemas – dice el vampiro intentando cambiar el tema.

- Es aun más peligroso para ti – agrega la chica cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo sé cuidarme perfectamente – responde el vampiro acercándose a ella para quedar frente a frente.

- Yo también – dice ella acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

- Por supuesto – suelta el vampiro sarcásticamente – Si anoche no hubiera aparecido yo a estas horas serias un cadáver – le dice burlesco.

- Ese es un detalle mínimo – comenta Christine restándole gravedad al asunto – Fue un error de cálculo – continua diciendo, aunque la verdad realmente pensó que moriría en ese momento.

- Un detalle mínimo que casi te convierte en la cena de esos dumahim – corrige él haciendo hervir el orgullo de la joven.

- Además yo no pedí tu ayuda – le dice con tono de autosuficiencia.

- La necesitabas, estabas completamente indefensa, podrían haber hecho lo que quisieran contigo – responde Raziel esta vez con un tono completamente serio y algo preocupado.

- ¿Quieres ver que tan indefensa puedo llegar a ser? – lo desafía abiertamente la muchacha, mientras le sonríe traviesamente.

- Podría ser divertido – responde él también sonriendo y empuñando su espada mientras se aleja algunos pasos para ponerse en guardia, la chica hace lo mismo también empuñando su espada y tomando posición.

- ¿Preparada? – pegunta él.

- ¡Siempre! – dice ella dando un paso para impulsarse e iniciar su ataque.

Ella era muy rápida pero el vampiro tenía buenos reflejos. Sus espadas chocaron estruendosamente una y otra vez, Raziel la había visto luchar solo una vez y ahora se estaba llevando muchas sorpresas, su agilidad, velocidad y precisión en los ataques eran impresionantes y aunque no era fuerte físicamente, sabía sacar el máximo provecho de sus otras habilidades.

Christine por su parte estaba disfrutando mucho aquel enfrentamiento, veía como el vampiro se defendía y atacaba pero en ningún momento con la intención de lastimarla, era divertido, emocionante y a la vez poco a poco la hacía sentir muy tranquila, se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba mucho estar cerca de ese misterioso vampiro, la hacía sentir bien y en paz. De pronto Raziel desapareció de su vista, ella comenzó a buscarlo en todas direcciones hasta que de un momento a otro sintió el frío metal de la espada cerca de su cuello y la presencia del vampiro a su espalda.

- Te vencí – le dijo él dejando escapar una risita de superioridad.

- Aun no – replica ella alzando su espada en un rápido movimiento para apartar la espada de Raziel y escabullirse ágilmente para quedar a algunos pasos de distancia de él, todo eso en un solo parpadeo, mientras lentamente caían algunos cabellos de la joven cortados en el proceso.

- Buen movimiento – la felicita él – Pero tu cabello no salió ileso – dice divertido con la situación, realmente le gustaba mucho el coraje de la chica, no cualquiera haría algo semejante con una espada amenazando su cuello.

- Ni tu cara – responde ella sonriendo. Raziel no entendía a que se refería hasta que se dio cuenta del suave ardor en su mejilla, se llevó una mano a ella para notar el cálido hilo de sangre que corría producto del corte dejado por la chica. Miro la sangre en sus dedos casi con incredulidad, realmente no lo había notado pero sonriendo se llevo los dedos a sus labios para lamer la sangre en ellos mirándola fijamente con una chispa de satisfacción en sus ojos, aunque él no se lo propusiera podía llegar a ser demasiado sensual en ocasiones, cosa que no paso a desapercibida para Christine quien no podía apartar la mirada de aquella figura frente a ella, luego de esto Raziel apartó algunos cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos mientras la herida en su mejilla desaparecía completamente, volviendo a dejar su rostro intacto.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – dice la chica volviendo a la realidad y con un falso tono de molestia - ¡Mi cabello no crece tan rápido! – continua, haciendo que el joven comience a reír por el extraño comentario, su risa era tan clara y sincera que a Christine le pareció hermosa.

- Ya basta de risas y continuemos – dice ella volviendo a ponerse en guardia, la risa del vampiro le pareció una dulce melodía pero su orgullo de mujer se sentía herido por permitir que le cortara aquel pequeño mechón de cabello.

- Ja, ja, está bien – dice él recuperando la compostura. Lo mejor sería acabar con esto pronto, así que se lanzó de frente hacia ella, su intención era desarmarla y lo logró perdiendo su también su espada en el proceso, la cual quedo tirada a algunos metros junto a la de la joven, luego se abalanzó sobre ella para inmovilizarla y dar el juego por terminado, pero ella adivinando sus intenciones hábilmente saco provecho de la fuerza que Raziel estaba usando para con un pequeño y preciso movimiento hacerlo caer al piso, sin embargo el vampiro sujeto su capa haciendo que Christine perdiera el equilibrio y también cayera quedando sobre él.

- Heee… yo… – la mente de Christine estaba completamente bloqueada al verse en semejante posición – Creo… que te vencí – dice rápidamente y con un hilo de voz.

- A… así veo – dice él un poco nervioso y apartando los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de Christine para así notar su sonrojo, aunque ella no era la única ya que muy levemente podía notarse un suave tono carmesí en el pálido rostro del vampiro.

Raziel llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Christine, disfrutando del contacto de su suave piel, estaba completamente perdido en lo profundo de los ojos de la chica, podía sentir perfectamente la forma de su delicado y liviano cuerpo al igual que el roce de su sedoso cabello que caía por los costados acariciándole el rostro, estaba algo sonrojada y eso la hacía lucir aun más bella a ojos del vampiro quien sentía que jamás podría dejar de mirarla. Para Christine las cosas no eran muy diferentes, el golpe de la caída fue mínimo ya que lo amortiguo el vampiro, sentía el firme cuerpo de Raziel bajo el suyo, los negros cabellos del joven se encontraban esparcidos en el piso mezclándose con los suyos, su pálida piel apenas era apenas teñida por un leve sonrojo, él mantenía su mano en la majilla de la chica observándola con una expresión que dejaba entrever intensos sentimientos en su interior, los cuales la envolvían completamente, definitivamente era una visión hermosa para ambos.

Lentamente y casi sin proponérselo comenzaron a acortar la distancia que los separaba sin dejar jamás de mirarse a los ojos, pronto sintieron como sus labios eran rozados suavemente por los del otro, hasta unirse en un beso tan o más significativo que el anterior. Luego de algunos minutos se apartaron observándose en silencio, como si todo no fuera más que un extraño y agradable sueño, hasta que Raziel de pronto pareció reaccionar y volver a la realidad.

- Ah! Perdón… yo no quise… bueno… si quise… pero… – trataba de explicarse apartándola cuidadosamente para quedar ambos sentados, a diferencia de la vez anterior esta sí que estaba completamente nervioso. Christine no puedo evitar reír con la reacción del vampiro a quien siempre había visto comportarse de manera muy seria y fría aunque demostrándole algunos atisbos de calidez, si que era extraño. De pronto se puso muy serio – Desde un principio no debería haberlo hecho – le dice bajando la mirada.

- Pero yo deseaba que me besaras – le dice ella acercándosele y tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besar suavemente su mejilla.

***

Los días han pasado rápidamente desde aquel encuentro entre Christine y Raziel y no ha pasado una sola noche sin que dejen de verse a escondidas, disfrutan mucho el estar juntos, simplemente paseando o hablando de cualquier cosa.

En el Santuario de los Clanes, Rahab se encontraba muy preocupado por su hermano ya que tenía algunos días sin volver. Se encontraba como siempre cerca de la entrada a la espera de ver regresar a Raziel.

- Luces preocupado de nuevo, es por Raziel cierto – dice una suave voz femenina a su espalda.

- Así es – responde él girándose para encontrarse de frente con una bellísima vampiresa de largo cabello negro y amables ojos dorados.

- Él sabe cuidarse muy bien – dice ella acercándose un poco más.

- Si sé pero no lo puedo evitar… siento que algo no anda bien – dice él volviendo a mirar hacia el horizonte.

- ¿No es solo tu hermano quien te preocupa cierto? – pregunta ella una vez más.

- Tan perceptiva como siempre… mi amada Noelia – dice el sonriéndole –… La verdad es que hace un par de semanas enviamos a un grupo para conquistar Willendorf y sus cercanías… y repentinamente perdimos el contacto con ellos… luego enviamos a un segundo grupo pero tampoco hemos recibido noticias – dice seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Crees que les haya sucedido algo? – dice ella con un gesto de preocupación.

- No quisiera pensar en eso pero es lo más probable, los humanos se han estado comportando extraño últimamente, sobretodo en la Ciudadela… – responde el vampiro.

- ¿Entonces crees que Raziel puede estar en peligro? – Rahab se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente.

- Espero que no – dice él suavemente, se quedaron largo rato abrazados hasta que de pronto la joven se aparto de él - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Rahab sin entender, ella no apartaba la vista del horizonte.

- Alguien viene – responde ella señalando un caballo a la distancia.

Rahab se dirigió rápidamente al encuentro del jinete mientras Noelia daba el aviso a otros vampiros para que se mantuvieran alerta, pues no sabían de quien podía tratarse y era muy extraño que alguien se aventurara solo hasta esas tierras. El caballo avanzaba a trote ligero y una vez cerca de él, el joven vampiro quedo horrorizado con lo que sus ojos vieron, un estandarte de la Ciudadela estaba atado al caballo para servir de apoyo al jinete el cual estaba atado firmemente a este, venía bañado en su propia sangre y sus brazos habían sido desprendidos de su cuerpo, parte de una lanza atravesaba su pecho y su rostro estaba cubierto por un trozo de la bandera del clan de Rahab, éste se apresuró a detener al caballo para así bajar al pobre desdichado, al retirar el trozo de bandera de su rostro se quedó sin aliento pues se trataba de Mikael, uno de los miembros de su clan y a quien tenía en más alta estima, había sido enviado a Willendorf a cargo del segundo grupo de vampiros, estaba casi irreconocible… sus ojos habían sido arrancados de sus cuencas y sus labios cruelmente cosidos, su rostro y torso presentaban hematomas, laceraciones y quemaduras, el trozo de madera que atravesaba su pecho lo mantenía en letargo y Rahab no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para retirarla y traerlo de vuelta a la consciencia. Lo cubrió con su capa y tomándolo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el Santuario debía llevarlo con su señor Kain, pero no quería que lo vieran así, mucho menos Noelia quien había llegado a apreciar a Mikael tanto como él.

Una vez dentro se dirigió directamente hacia los aposentos de su señor, Noelia estaba con él comunicándole sobre la llegada del extraño, algunos guardias se encontraban allí, habían llegado acompañando a Noelia y otros a Rahab, el joven vampiro les ordenó que se fueran y que se llevaran a Noelia, quien no entendía la actitud de su amado pero sabía que se trataba de algo grave, Kain tampoco entendía claramente que era lo que ocurría pero apoyó la orden de su hijo. Cuando por fin estuvieron solos Kain le indicó con la mirada que dejara su carga sobre su cama, Rahab lo hizo con mucho cuidado apartando también su capa del cuerpo de su subordinado y amigo. Kain no pudo evitar que la ira lo consumiera al ver el estado del joven vampiro, pero aun así se mantuvo calmado, Rahab había hecho bien al ordenarle a los otros que se fueran y sobre todo a Noelia, ella no lo soportaría.

- Rahab… sé que esto será muy duro pero… debemos quitarle la estaca – dijo Kain seriamente – ¿Sabes quien hizo esto? – le pregunta a su lugarteniente mientras toma una pequeña daga y con mucho cuidado libera los labios del desdichado vampiro.

- Traía esto – dice Rahab extendiéndole la bandera de la Ciudadela.

- ¡Malditos bastardos ¿Acaso nos están declarando la guerra abiertamente?! – exclama tratando de contener su ira, respira profundo para despejar un poco su mente y poder pensar con más claridad – Bueno… si lo dejaron volver a nosotros debe haber un motivo, lo mejor será acabar con esto pronto – dice ya más calmado llevando su mano hasta la estaca que mantenía en letargo a Mikael.

- Ma… maestro… – trata de hablar pero las palabras no salen, ya en este estado le cuesta mucho estar cerca de su joven guerrero, no podía imaginar el dolor que este sufriría al ser devuelto a la vida así.

- Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo, puede traer información importante – dice quedamente Kain mientras comienza a retirar cuidadosamente el trozo de madera, Rahab desvía la mirada, no se siente capaz de mirar, era cierto que en su vida había matado a cientos de humanos pero jamás había llegado a esos extremos de crueldad, a diferencia de Zephon o Dumah quienes disfrutaban mucho ese tipo de prácticas él prefería matarlos rápidamente. Algunos segundos después de que Kain terminara de retirar el trozo de lanza, el cuerpo de Mikael comenzó a convulsionar y emitió un terrible grito de dolor, se movía violentamente tratando de alejarse a pesar del dolor y tanto Kain como Rahab se vieron en la necesidad de sujetarlo para evitar que se hiciera más daño.

- ¡No…! ¡No me toquen… malditos bastardos! – gritaba completamente fuera de sí, sin reconocer donde o con quien se encontraba, estaba muy débil y desorientado.

- ¡Mikael por favor quédate quieto! – le pedía Rahab tratando de tranquilizarlo, éste pareció reconocerlo y poco a poco dejó de resistirse aunque su cuerpo aun era sacudido por algunos espasmos producto del dolor.

- Mi señor… Rahab – habló ahora más calmado, pero su voz salía débilmente luego del esfuerzo que había hecho anteriormente.

- Mikael… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto Kain directamente, quería obtener la información lo más rápido posible para evitarle más sufrimiento al joven, pues en sus condiciones no había absolutamente nada que se pudiera hacer para ayudarlo y era una lástima pues siempre había sigo uno de sus mejores guerreros.

- Lord Kain… todo fue una trampa – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Por favor explícate – esta vez quien preguntó fue Rahab.

- Nos… tendieron una emboscada, al llegar… a las cercanías de Willendorf encontramos a algunos de los vampiros… de la primera tropa, estaban… mutilados y sus cabezas empaladas… de un momento a otro comenzamos a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho… y quedamos completamente paralizados… ni siquiera pudimos reaccionar cuando los humanos nos cayeron encima, estábamos indefensos… y ellos arrasaron con nosotros… por favor Lord Kain perdóneme… – decía Mikael mientras se agitaba cada vez más al recordar lo sucedido.

- Tranquilízate muchacho esto no fue su culpa – responde Kain suavemente, lograba hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido pero en realidad no podía estar seguro – ¿Hay algo más que recuerdes… algún detalle de lo que los paralizó? – pregunta una vez más.

- Una luz… proveniente de un báculo… tenía una serpiente y un orbe… – fue la respuesta de Mikael, con esta descripción Kain supo inmediatamente de que hablaba el joven, así que esa era el arma que se transportaba en el carruaje de Christine ¿Pero cómo había llegado a manos de los humanos? ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de Dimitri?

- Agradezco mucho tu información pequeño – dijo finalmente Kain alejándose de la cama y caminando lentamente hacia donde descansaba la Segadora.

- Gracias… Mikael – dijo esta vez Rahab mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello que caían desordenados sobre el magullado rostro del vampiro, se veía muy mal… estaba tan débil que ni siquiera era capaz de regenerar sus heridas y aunque lo hiciera no podría recuperar la vista ni sus miembros mutilados. Vio como Kain sujetaba entre sus manos la Segadora, sabía lo que sucedería ahora pero era tan cruel, Mikael no se merecía lo que le ocurrió.

- Mi señor Rahab… – hablo de pronto Mikael sacándolo de sus cavilaciones – Gracias… por permitirme formar parte de su clan… por tantos años… pero en este estado ya no seré útil… y no quiero convertirme en una carga… – decía casi en un susurro pero era perfectamente audible tanto para Kain como para Rahab – Lord Kain… – esta vez se dirigió al mayor – Por favor… libéreme… de todo esto… – dice con la voz temblorosa, tenía miedo si y mucho, pero le aterraba aun más la idea de ser una carga… un estorbo, Kain lo entendía perfectamente al igual que Rahab, aunque este último no podía evitar sentir que todo esto estaba mal se sentía triste pues Mikael siempre fue un valiente guerrero y un amigo fiel.

- Muchacho… – le habla Kain acercándose lentamente, Segadora en mano – Te juro que los que te hicieron esto lo pagaran con creces… – posa su mano en la mejilla del joven vampiro – Ahora puedes descansar… te lo mereces – dice mientras alza la Segadora sobre el cuerpo de Mikael.

- Señor Rahab… Lord Kain… gracias… – son sus últimas palabras mientras la Segadora atraviesa su cuerpo absorbiendo su alma y liberándolo de todo su sufrimiento, el dolor desaparecía mientras su cuerpo poco a poco se volvía cenizas ante la triste mirada de Rahab.

- Rahab esto es grave, necesito que reúnas a tus hermanos ahora mismo – dice Kain seriamente.

- Lo haré pero… hace tres días que Raziel no regresa y no sé donde se encuentra o cuándo volverá – le dice preocupado a su maestro quien parece meditar la respuesta de su hijo.

- Esta bien, reúne a los demás… cuando Raziel regrese lo pondremos al corriente – responde su señor tranquilamente, como si no le sorprendiera la ausencia de su primogénito.

- Maestro… ¿Cree que él se encuentra bien? – vuelve a hablar con tono aun más preocupado – Después de lo que le pasó a Mikael… puede estar en peligro… – no quería ni imaginar que a su hermano le sucediera lo mismo que a Mikael pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez Raziel podía estar en problemas.

- Tranquilo debemos confiar en él, de seguro está bien – "tiene que estar bien" – Ya verás como pronto regresa – le dice para tranquilizarlo – Ahora haz lo que te pedí – le ordena, a lo que Rahab asiente levemente y se va dejándolo solo en la habitación.

- Así que esa era la misteriosa arma… el báculo de Moebius… – se dice mientras camina hacia el gran ventanal – Quien diría que después de tantos siglos esa miserable serpiente me seguiría dando problemas… solo espero que Raziel y Christine estén a salvo – termina diciendo en un susurro apenas audible mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aquí continúo con la historia ^^ (por fin¬¬) y les aclaro que este capítulo contiene spoilers del juego Blood Omen aunque adaptados muy a mi manera, (de hecho es una especie de resumen con mi toque personal XD) y eso sería todo.

disfruten la lectura ^^

* * *

**Capítulo Octavo**

**"LA CRUZADA DE KAIN"**

Aun en estos momentos recuerdo claramente lo que sentí cuando me enteré de la muerte de Mikael y sus compañeros, habíamos compartido muchas cosas juntos y realmente lo extrañaría, pero estoy seguro de que nadie lamentó su muerte más que Rahab, pues Mikael era su hombre de confianza y un muy buen amigo, lo consideraba casi un hijo. Kain estaba furioso con lo sucedido, jamás hubiera imaginado que la famosa arma era el báculo de Moebius, se suponía que después de que Kain hubiese acabado con el guardián del Pilar del Tiempo su báculo había desparecido misteriosamente y ya no se había vuelto a saber de él, hasta ahora sigue siendo un misterio el motivo por el que aquel artículo fue a parar a manos del padre de Christine.

Son muchas las cosas que vienen a mi mente en estos momentos cuando lo único que puedo hacer es recordar y esperar a volver pronto con Christine, realmente no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se encuentra, si estará bien o si me extrañara tanto como yo a ella, de seguro Kain y los demás están al pendiente de ella, con excepción de Zephon claro… él solo se preocupa por sí mismo, no es que considere que Christine es débil e indefensa pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella. De seguro Kain sentía lo mismo que yo cuando volvió a la vida convertido en vampiro y sin saber que había sido de su esposa Alice o de su hijo, claro que las circunstancias son muy diferentes pero la angustia y preocupación por la lejanía del ser amado es la misma.

* * *

El mundo parecía haber cambiado completamente, pero no era así, quien cambió había sido él, ya no era el mismo, sus sentidos eran varias veces más agudos que antes, su piel era extremadamente pálida, sus ojos antes azules se habían vuelto dorados y su negra cabellera ahora era completamente blanca, se sentía más fuerte que antes, más poderoso y a parte de su sed de venganza, sentía una casi incontrolable sed de sangre, la luz del sol le parecía molesta y dolorosa, ya no era humano, había renacido como un vampiro, pero estaba tan ansioso por vengarse que no le importó, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta las repercusiones que le traería su nueva condición.

Salió del cementerio con el objetivo de encontrar a los bandidos que lo asesinaron y enviarlos directamente al lugar de donde él venía. No le costó mucho encontrarlos, pues aun estaban en los alrededores de Ziegsturhl, al verlos los reconoció inmediatamente ya que por su vil crimen esas caras permanecerían grabadas para siempre en su memoria, acabo con ellos sin ninguna clase de piedad tal y como hicieron ellos, disfrutando cada momento de su tan ansiada venganza y deleitándose con el sabor de su sangre.

Con sus asesinos muertos pensó que todo había terminado, pero Mortanius le dijo que tras su asesinato había alguien más aparte de esos bandidos, pues su asesinato no había sido ninguna casualidad así que lo envió a los Pilares de Nosgoth en busca de respuestas y alguna clase cura para dejar de ser vampiro y así volver a llevar una vida normal junto a su esposa e hijo. Fue así como inicio el camino hacia los Pilares de Nosgoth donde conoció al espíritu de la una vez guardiana de Pilar del Equilibrio Ariel, quien le explicó que la única manera de liberarse de su maldición sería acabando con todos los miembros del Círculo de los Nueve y restableciendo Nosgoth, Kain aceptó la encomienda y su primera víctima fue el antiguo amando de Ariel, Nupraptor el guardián del Pilar de la Mente, quien hace muchos años atrás al enterarse de la muerte de Ariel enloqueció transmitiendo su locura a todo el resto del círculo, aquel viejo lo hizo sentir un poco de lástima pues la muerte de su amada fue lo que lo llevó a la locura… el dolor por la pérdida ¿Acaso le hubiese pasado lo mismo a él de haber estado en el lugar de Nupraptor? No podía asegurar nada, jamás se había visto en una situación así y esperaba jamás vivirla. Una vez muerto Nupraptor y restablecido su pilar, Ariel envió a Kain en busca de Malek, el protector del Círculo y guardián del Pilar del Conflicto para que le otorgase el mismo destino que a su amado.

La búsqueda de Malek guió los pasos de Kain hasta su ciudad natal Coorhagen, se había prometido no volver hasta curar su maldición pues no quería que Alice lo viera así, pero la tentación de verla aunque solo fuera desde lejos era muy grande, así que se adentro en la ciudad. Nada de lo que había pasado hasta el momento lo había preparado para lo que encontraría, la peste había arrasado con la ciudad, las calles estaban plagadas de cadáveres putrefactos y el olor a muerte inundaba todo el lugar, por todas partes había cuerpos en descomposición siendo alimento de gusanos, muchos estaban irreconocibles pero en otros pudo ver a personas que había conocido, no importaba si se trataba de nobles o plebeyos a todos la peste los había alcanzado por igual, aun quedaban algunos sanos pero permanecían encerrados en sus hogares por miedo a contagiarse. Sintió horror al pensar en el posible destino de Alice y Víktor así que olvidando su misión y su promesa de no acercarse corrió hacia su hogar donde solo se encontró con más cadáveres y enfermos pero ni un rastro de Alice ni de su hijo o de alguien que pudiese decirle que fue de ellos, sentía pánico de solo imaginar que lo más probable es que hubiesen muerto como la gran mayoría, en su interior se generó toda una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido, dolor, rabia, impotencia… aun más intensas que cuando fue asesinado, todo eso unido a una inmensa sensación vacío y deseó nunca haber vuelto de la muerte pues ya no le quedaba nada.

Pero estaba equivocado pues aun le quedaba la misión que Ariel le había encomendado, no quería pensar en su hogar, en Alice, su hijo… no quería pensar en nada… así que decidió enfocar toda su atención en aquella misión para aplacar aunque fuera un poco todo su dolor, así que continuó con su búsqueda del guardián a quien encontró pero fue incapaz de vencer en ese momento. Al ir nuevamente con Ariel en busca de algún consejo, esta lo envió a visitar al Oráculo de Nosgoth quien le habló del Rey Ottmar pero eso a Kain no le importaba en esos momentos, solo le interesaba una forma de vencer Malek así que finalmente el Oráculo lo envió en busca del vampiro Vorador quien habitaba en lo más profundo del bosque Termangente.

No le costó mucho dar con la mansión de Vorador la cual se encontraba en un pantano en lo más profundo del bosque, le pareció muy extraño que un vampiro escogiese un lugar así para vivir, con tanta agua cerca era un lugar muy peligroso ya que esta quemaba la piel de los vampiros como si se tratase de ácido llegando a ser fatal para ellos. Entró sin problemas a la mansión y quedó completamente sorprendido al ver los lujos que había en ella, incluso en su ciudad que era la de mayor riqueza en todo Nosgoth jamás había visto algo parecido. Recorriendo aun más la mansión se encontró con que ese tal Vorador no solo era un hedonista de primera, sino que también era todo un sádico que disfrutaba torturando a los humanos que cayeran en sus manos, los calabozos se encontraban llenos de hombres y mujeres encadenados esperando para ser la cena o bien el juguete en turno.

Finalmente logró encontrar al viejo vampiro y no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al ver la clase de monstruo en que se estaba convirtiendo. Para Vorador el ser vampiro no era sino un don y los humanos solo eran ganado, esperando por sacrificar su sangre para alimentarlos y adorarlos, sus palabras desconcertaron un poco al joven vampiro quien aun lo consideraba una maldición de la cual ansiaba deshacerse, pero muy en el fondo una parte de él creía que Vorador tenía razón. El vampiro le habló de sus años de gloria y de cómo había vencido a Malek hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo para Kain a pesar de su poder y todo el lujo del que se rodeaba, no era más que un pobre viejo decadente que vivía solo de torturar a los humanos que caían en sus manos y de recordar tiempos mejores. Tras su aburrido relato, al cual Kain prestó poca o nada de atención, Vorador le advirtió que no era bueno meterse en los asuntos de los humanos pues eso les podría acarrear problemas con los cazadores y finalmente entregó un anillo con la promesa de ayudarlo cuando lo necesitara ya que le había simpatizado. La visita a Vorador lo ayudo a ver en lo que podría llegar a convertirse, no quería terminar como él, olvidado y prisionero del recuerdo de otros tiempos, tenía que acabar con su maldición.

En un intento por atraer a Malek, Kain se dirigió hacia el Edén Oscuro donde se ocultaban tres miembros del Círculo, DeJoule guardiana del Pilar de la Energía, Bane guardián del Pilar de la Naturaleza y Anacrothe guardián del Pilar de los Estados, si iba por ellos Malek aparecería y acabaría con los cuatro estando un paso más cerca de terminar su misión. Jamás en toda su vida había visto un lugar tan retorcido como ese, había criaturas deformadas de tal manera que no se distinguía si alguna vez fueron animales o humanos, no fue una tarea fácil llegar hasta los guardianes pero aun así lo consiguió. Encontró a los tres y tal como lo pensó Malek apareció para protegerlos a la vez que Anacrothe desaparecía del lugar, pero eso no importaba de momento, luego lo encontraría y probaría el filo de su espada, de momento tenía que encargarse de los que tenía cerca, pero se encontraba en clara desventaja así que utilizando el anillo que le diera antes Vorador lo invocó para que cumpliera con su promesa de ayudarlo.

Mientras Vorador y Malek arreglaban sus cuentas pendientes él se encargo de perseguir a DeJoule y Bane quienes intentaron escapar, pero fue inútil pues ambos fueron derrotados por el joven vampiro, cuyas habilidades y poder habían aumentado considerablemente desde que inició su cruzada, luego fue en busca de Vorador para ayudarlo en caso de que fuese necesario, pero no encontró rastros del vampiro, solamente la armadura vacía de Malek tirada en el piso, al parecer por fin habían concluido con su antigua batalla y el vencedor había sido Vorador.

Después de purificar tres pilares más, Ariel lo envió al Averno en busca de Azimuth la guardiana del Pilar de la Dimensión, así que una vez más iniciaba su cacería deseando terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

La ciudad del Averno se hallaba sumida en el caos y las llamas, había muerte, sangre y destrucción por doquier, en su vida como humano se habría aterrorizado con aquella siniestra visión sin embargo su actual condición lo hacía sentir deseoso de sangre, era un sentimiento casi incontrolable, su sed crecía cada día más y más, "es un don" fue lo que le había dicho Vorador pero él estaba muy lejos de sentirlo como tal, solo deseaba que todo acabara pronto. De pronto se vio atacado por unos horripilantes monstruos que parecían salidos del mismísimo infierno o de la peor de las pesadillas pero pese a todo no fueron gran problema para él, ahora sus habilidades estaban muy por encima de los humanos y eso lo hacía sentirse un poco confundido pues por un lado quería volver a ser humano y que todo fuese como antes, pero comenzaba a gustarle mucho la sensación de poder que ahora lo invadía.

A pesar del caos reinante en el Averno el único lugar que parecía seguir intacto era la Catedral, el principal pilar de la ciudad, por lo visto aquellas bestias no se atrevían a atacar aquel sagrado lugar. Entro sin dudarlo esperando encontrar a la guardiana ahí, el lugar era inmenso y sumamente extraño al parecer el hecho de que Lady Azimuth fuera la guardiana de la dimensión había afectado de alguna manera al edificio pero eso no lo intimido y siguió avanzando hasta que en una de las tantas estancias del lugar la vio por primera vez, era una extraña espada no parecía ser de hierro o de algún material conocido para él, su hoja serpenteante llamó enormemente su atención pero no más que la calavera con colmillos en la guarnición de la cual salían dos gavilanes también serpenteantes por cada lado, finalizando con una larga empuñadura, la contemplaba totalmente embelesado pues era realmente una mandoble exquisitamente forjada, la llamaban La Segadora de Almas pues se decía que estaba embrujada y devoraba el alma de sus víctimas, la sostuvo entre sus manos sintiendo lo ligera que era para él a pesar de su apariencia, no sabía de qué manera esa espada había llegado ahí pero de alguna inexplicable manera sintió muy en su interior que tal vez el destino la había puesto en su camino y que juntos tendrían un largo camino por recorrer. Así fue como llevando consigo la espada finalmente logró encontrar a Azimuth quien era conocida como la Matriarca del Averno, hace muchos años ella era la principal encargada de proteger la ciudad pero ahora gracias a la locura desatada tras la muerte de Ariel, ella misma era quien convocaba a los monstruos que estaban destruyendo la ciudad, los mismos que convocó para hacer frente a Kain en un intento por acabar con él, pero todo fue inútil ya que tras acabar con los monstruos tomó la vida de la guardiana sin problemas.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la Catedral, al pasar nuevamente cerca de las catacumbas pudo oír voces adorando a un tal Hash'ak'gik pero lo que adoraran o dejaran de adorar aquellas personas no era asunto suyo así que continuo su camino de regreso a los pilares, no sin antes encontrar un extraño artefacto metálico con algunas runas grabadas en él. Luego de purificar el quinto pilar, Ariel le explicó que ese artefacto era un dispositivo para viajar en el tiempo que Azimuth había robado hace mucho tiempo para convocar monstruos de otras épocas así que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con él, Kain decidió quedárselo pensando que tal vez le podría ser útil algún día.

La siguiente tarea que Ariel le encomendó era un poco más complicada pues consistía en derrotar los ejércitos invasores de La Némesis, antiguamente conocido como Guillermo el Justo, un joven rey muy querido por su pueblo que al pasar los años terminó convirtiéndose en un tirano deseoso de más poder que poco a poco iba conquistando y arrasando cada pueblo de Nosgoth.

Para poder vencer a La Némesis necesitaría de la ayuda del rey Ottmar así que se dirigió hacia Willendorf preguntándose que tenía que ver esta nueva tarea con su misión de acabar con el Círculo de los Nueve para así poder librarse de su maldición, que era su principal objetivo… la única razón por la que había aceptado iniciar esta cruzada.

Una vez en la ciudad se dirigió a hablar con el rey Ottmar, el cual hace muchos años había contado con su lealtad, sin embargo al verlo no se encontró con el orgulloso rey que recordaba sino con un pobre hombre destrozado por la pérdida de su hija lo cual no lo ponía en condiciones de poder enfrentarse al ejército invasor.

Para celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa se realizó un concurso donde el que llevara el mejor juguete ganaría un favor real, el ganador fue Elzevir el fabricante de muñecas y lo único que pidió fue un mechón de cabello de la princesa, poco tiempo después ella se desplomó, su cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones pero parecía una muñeca sin alma… vacía, gran parte del ejercito se encontraba cazando a Elzevir para recuperar el alma de la princesa y las ganas de vivir del rey, quien a pesar de su actual estado seguía siendo querido y respetado, ese era un gran obstáculo para su misión pero en parte entendía la tristeza y desesperación del rey, pues él se sentía exactamente igual cuando su pequeño hijo enfermo, así que decidió hacerse cargo de ese asunto y ayudar al desdichado rey quien era capaz de dar su reino a cambio de su preciada hija.

Inicio su búsqueda del fabricante de muñecas, pasando por lugares que ya habían sido arrasados por las hordas de La Némesis, tenía que darse prisa si quería tener por lo menos una oportunidad de vencerlo, al final no fue tan difícil dar con Elzevir quien insistía en que el alma de la princesa le pertenecía pues la había ganado, esto lo irritó profundamente y sin pensárselo dos veces lo decapitó sin piedad alguna y muy en el fondo lo disfrutó, esto lo asusto un poco cada día se sentía más vampiro y menos humano, no quería terminar siendo como Vorador. Con estos pensamientos en mente encontró la muñeca que aprisionaba el alma de la princesa y regresó a Willendorf entregándosela al rey para que sus hechiceros pusiesen liberar su alma. Ottmar estaba muy agradecido, al punto de ofrecerle su reino sin embargo Kain solo quería su ayuda para proteger Nosgoth de la tiranía de La Némesis, fue así como el Ejercito de la Ultima Esperanza fue puesto a disposición del joven vampiro.

El ejército se organizó, se armó y avanzaron con el rey Ottmar y Kain a la cabeza, dispuestos a vencer o a morir, pero jamás ser esclavizados por el invasor. Tanto las legiones de la Horda como las de la Esperanza luchaban ferozmente y Kain ponía en práctica absolutamente todo lo que sabía e incluso lo que había aprendido en las últimas semanas, pero aun así los invasores los superaban en número y el ejército del rey Ottmar caía rápidamente. El rey combatía valientemente dándole ánimos a los corazones de sus guerreros pero de pronto se vio acorralado y cayó ante las espadas enemigas, Kain al ver esto corrió hacia él en un intento por ayudarlo sin embargo ya era tarde, Ottmar le pidió con su último aliento que hiciera todo lo posible por vencer a La Némesis y proteger Nosgoth y a todos sus habitantes mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo llevándose consigo todas las esperanzas y el valor de sus soldados, con esto la derrota del Ejercito de la Ultima Esperanza ya era un hecho pues los pocos sobrevivientes huían para ocultarse en lo profundo del bosque.

De pronto Kain se vio acorralado por los soldados de la Horda, no parecía tener escape posible sin embargo recordó el dispositivo de flujo temporal y sin pensárselo dos veces lo activo, de un momento a otro todo el caos y muerte que lo rodeaba fue reemplazado por verdes campos y absoluta calma, el dispositivo de flujo temporal estaba hecho pedazos y él no tenía la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba. Comenzó a investigar hasta que se topó con una enorme estatua de Guillermo el Justo, al parecer había retrocedido en el tiempo al menos unos cincuenta años, antes de que el amado rey se transformara en la Némesis, ahora tenía una oportunidad de salvar Nosgoth pues si acababa con él en esta época jamás ocurrirían los terribles hechos de los cuales había escapado hace algunos momentos, así emprendió la marcha hacia el castillo en un intento por salvar el futuro. Sin embargo él no fue el único en viajar en el tiempo pues Moebius el guardián del Pilar del Tiempo también se encontraba en aquella época agitando a las multitudes contra una posible amenaza.

Al llegar a palacio Kain pudo ver como Moebius le entregaba al rey una réplica de la Segadora de Almas, al parecer el guardián estaba en conocimiento de su presencia en el lugar y de sus intenciones, pero Kain no podía imaginarse que era lo que el anciano pretendía.

Tan pronto se quedo solo el joven rey, Kain se presento ante él dispuesto a cumplir con su propósito, al parecer Moebius le había advertido de su llegada pues Guillermo ni siquiera se mostró sorprendido y por lo visto lo esperaba, fue así como inicio la lucha entre ambos, cada uno con una versión de la Segadora de Almas en sus manos, el vampiro solo pensaba en acabar con la futura amenaza así que atacaba una y otra vez, pero el joven rey también era muy hábil con su espada atacando y evitando los estoques de Kain hasta que en un momento bajo su guardia y el vampiro aprovecho la oportunidad para acabar definitivamente con la lucha terminando con la vida del rey y destruyendo en el proceso la versión de la espada que Moebius le había entregado. Tras saciarse de su sangre salió del castillo completamente satisfecho por haber cumplido su propósito, ahora el futuro de Nosgoth estaría a salvo, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía. Nuevamente encontró un dispositivo de flujo temporal, le pareció demasiado extraño para tratarse solo de una coincidencia sin embargo lo activo viajando una vez más y al parecer regresando a su época, preguntándose qué clase de cambios había sufrido la historia, su vida y la de su familia.

Al prestar atención al ambiente pudo notar un leve olor en el aire, se trataba de sangre… de vampiro. Tal parece que al acabar con el amado rey las personas se habían vuelto completamente en contra de los vampiros iniciando una cacería de estos, corrió hacia donde escuchaban voces y gritos, al parecer celebraban algo y con cada ovación podía olerse en el aire la sangre derramada de vampiro. ¿Acaso había cometido un error al matar a Guillermo? Se encontró de pronto con un grupo de cazadores de vampiros, generalmente solo atacaban a los vampiros agresivos pero sin mediar pretexto se lanzaron contra él, Kain solo se defendió acabando con todos ellos y continuo su marcha, tenía que averiguar que era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando por fin pudo llegar al lugar desde donde oía las ovaciones, fue solo para ver como el vampiro Vorador era ejecutado en la guillotina y enterarse de que ahora él era el último vampiro en todo Nosgoth.

Ahora veía todo con claridad, había sido manipulado por Moebius para acabar con los vampiros, él inocentemente había aceptado en varias ocasiones los consejos del Oráculo de Nosgoth sin saber que se trataba del mismo Moebius el Tejedor del Tiempo, ese miserable viejo lo había manipulado desde el principio, el encontrar los dispositivos de flujo temporal no había sido casualidad todo había sido obra suya, la batalla contra la Horda, el asesinato de Guillermo… todo, se sentía traicionado, furioso, el había tratado de proteger Nosgoth sinceramente pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no había sido sino una trampa.

Sin pensárselo se abalanzó contra el viejo iniciando su batalla, el anciano era fuerte y tenía buenos trucos pero la furia de Kain era aun mayor, antes de iniciar su cruzada él confiaba en los humanos y quería con todo su ser volver a ser uno, pero ahora la duda amenazaba con inundar su corazón, finalmente logró derrotar al viejo guardián decapitándolo con un solo corte y esta vez no solo una parte de sí lo había disfrutado… sino todo su ser, pero a pesar de esto su ira y decepción no desaparecían y en su interior se preguntaba si esta serie de cambios en la historia habrían afectado en algo a sus seres amados, ¿Seguirían existiendo para él?. En otro lugar Mortanius había logrado ver todo lo ocurrido y estaba ansioso por que Kain llegara pronto a los pilares para poder ofrecerle la venganza que tanto había estado buscando.

Al llegar a los pilares Kain puede ver a dos figuras discutiendo, así que se acerca sigilosamente para ver de quienes se trata, se sorprende un poco al notar que se trata de Mortanius y Anacrothe, cuando se dispone a salir puede oír una verdad que lo deja completamente frío, la persona que había ordenado su asesinato desde un principio había sido ni más ni menos que Mortanius, aquel que lo había traído de vuelta a la vida para poder vengarse, pero todo había sido un truco para que acabase con todos los miembros del Círculo de los Nueve pues era consciente de la corrupción que los envolvía. La discusión se había vuelto aun mas acalorada iniciando una batalla entre ambos la cual terminó ganando Mortanius al asesinar a Anacrothe, sin embargo Kain aun no lograba salir completamente del shock, ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera sucediendo? ¿Era posible acaso que todos aquellos en los que había confiado lo hubiesen manipulado para sus propios fines? Con esta pregunta en mente se presentó ante el guardián del Pilar de la Muerte quien parecía estar conforme con su destino y su pronta destrucción, sin embargo tampoco se lo dejaría tan fácil al joven vampiro iniciando una lucha bastante corta debido a los deseos de morir del nigromante, Mortanius le dice a Kain que queda un guardián más pero de pronto comienza comportarse extraño, su cuerpo comienza cambiar para transformarse en una enorme y horrible criatura, tal parece que había sido poseído por algo pues su conciencia se desvanece completamente.

La criatura le explica que el asesinato de Ariel y sus consecuencias habían sido orquestadas desde un principio por él, la poca paciencia de Kain estaba totalmente reducida tras los últimos descubrimientos así que ataca a la criatura quien se creía muy poderosa pero no contaba con las nuevas habilidades del vampiro, quien descargo contra ese monstruo toda su ira, dolor y frustración por haber sido engañado tantas veces, la criatura no lo soportó y acabo sucumbiendo ante su espada dejando a un agonizante Mortanius tirado en el piso y con su máscara rota, Kain se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que se trataba del mismo hombre que le habló del hechicero a quien buscaba cuando fue asesinado, el moribundo guardián con sus últimos alientos pidió perdón a Kain por haberlo puesto en ese camino ¿Pero cómo hacerlo, cómo perdonar a quien había acabado con su vida? Sus últimas palabras fueron "Yo… los protegí…" ¿A quién protegió, a Nosgoth y los Pilares? Claro que lo había hecho, hizo un muy buen trabajo matándolo para que él hiciera el trabajo sucio ¿Acaso valía la pena?

Después de esto purifica los pilares correspondientes, al acabar con Mortanius pensó que por fin todo había terminado pero de pronto recuerda sus palabras, quedaba otro guardián ¿Pero quién era y donde se encontraba? Fue entonces cuando Ariel le reveló la identidad del último guardián quien era ni más ni menos que el mismo Kain, esta revelación le dejó completamente paralizado, para que los pilares se restauraran todos los miembros de círculo debían morir, la cura para su maldición era su propia muerte ¿Acaso… este era el plan desde un comienzo? Que él se convirtiese en el verdugo de los guardianes para terminar sacrificándose y restablecer el equilibrio de Nosgoth a costa de su propio dolor, todos incluso Ariel no habían hecho más que manipularlo para cumplir sus fines, Mortanius… Moebius… ¡Maldita sea ¿Porqué Ariel?! Había confiado en ella y lo engañó, le dio esperanzas y no eran más que mentiras ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¡¿Por qué no fue sincera?! Su familia probablemente no existía, su esposa y su hijo… la historia había sufrido muchos cambios desde que asesino a Guillermo y lo más seguro es que ya no estuvieran para él, además era el último vampiro en todo Nosgoth, Moebius había jugado bien sus cartas, los vampiros fueron masacrados por su culpa y ahora estaba completamente solo, no tenía porque vivir pero… si moría ahora su raza se consumiría en el olvido, no decidía que hacer, hasta el momento todas las cosas que había hecho y las decisiones que había creído tomar por su propia cuenta habían sido parte de las manipulaciones de otros, ya estaba harto de cumplir con la voluntad de los demás, Mortanius lo había asesinado y le otorgó un poder que en vida jamás pensó poseer, Vorador decía que no era una maldición sino un don, que no eran monstruos sino dioses a los cuales los humanos estaban ansiosos por adorar… tal vez tenía razón ya estaba harto de cumplir la voluntad de otros así que a partir de ahora cumpliría solo la suya, no dejaría que su raza se extinguiera ni seguiría el camino que intentaron trazarle, no se sacrificaría por un puñado de seres inferiores a los cuales podría conquistar y gobernar, a partir de ahora conocerían el nombre de Kain y le temerían.

Fue así que ante una horrorizada Ariel decidió rechazar el sacrificio condenando a los pilares y a todo Nosgoth a permanecer corruptos, la guardiana no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se suponía que Kain debía restaurar el equilibrio que se perdió con su muerte, sin embargo los había condenado a todos, de pronto un estremecimiento pareció recorrer el mundo y los pilares comenzaron a venirse abajo entre polvo, oscuridad y truenos, mientras el vampiro abandonaba el lugar con la Segadora de Almas en sus manos y un nuevo propósito en su mente, convertirse en el amo y señor de Nosgoth…

Ariel no paraba de lamentarse entre las ruinas de lo que una vez fue un monumento a la vida y el equilibrio del mundo. En vida Kain fue un desconocido… un noble más, en la muerte fue un desconocido… pero decidió no escoger el olvido sacrificando el equilibrio del mundo… y la oscuridad arrojó su más densa sombra.

***

Raziel observaba fijamente a Kain, trataba de hacerse una idea de los sentimientos de su señor en aquellos momentos pero realmente era muy difícil para él tan siquiera intentar ponerse en su lugar, había sido asesinado, utilizado y traicionado, manipulado por cada uno de aquellos en quienes creyó confiar, tenía razones de sobra para odiar a los humanos, no pudo evitar preguntarse si al encontrarse él en la misma situación de su maestro hubiese aceptado o no el sacrificio, eso era algo que no tenía claro… pero lo más probable es que si lo hubiese hecho, aunque sinceramente no le gustaría vivir algo parecido y más aún porque en quien más confiaba era en su señor Kain y en sus hermanos.


	9. Chapter 9

Bien aquí va otro capítulo, espero que les guste ^^ es uno de los que más me ha costado escribir últimamente asi que espero comentarios (constructivos)

Apenas pueda subo el siguiente capítulo^^

Bye y disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Capítulo Noveno**

**"CONFLICTOS"**

Otro día más transcurre y yo sigo sin poder moverme o comunicarme con Christine, ¿O tal vez ha sido un mes? No puedo estar seguro ya que en mi mente los días, meses y años transcurren de manera muy diferente, recuerdo claramente lo que sentí cuando mi señor me hablo de todo lo que tuvo que pasar cuando se convirtió en vampiro y la forma tan desesperada en que se aferraba a su humanidad la cual se perdía con cada día que pasaba y con cada traición que descubría, mientras más le doy vueltas a ese asunto más me convenzo de que no me gustaría pasar por algo así, ser utilizado y traicionado por los seres en que confío, además de que el destino de Nosgoth dependa de mi decisión de vivir o sacrificarme, no estoy muy seguro de que haría en esa situación.

Por un lado estaría mi vida y la supervivencia de mi raza y por el otro la salvación de aquellos que me utilizaron, me desprecian y odian, es realmente una decisión difícil de tomar y admiro a mi señor por haber tenido las agallas de decidir y afrontar las consecuencias de eso, morir hubiera sido muy fácil pero tenía razón al dudar ya que realmente ¿Quien le aseguraba que todo volvería a la normalidad? ¿Tozudez, miedo, venganza, egoísmo, ambición, esperanza? No importa el motivo, lo realmente importante es que ha sabido vivir con el peso de esa decisión.

Yo también estaba cada vez más cerca de tomar mi decisión y afrontar las consecuencias sin importar cuales fueran, amaba a Christine y quería estar con ella, aunque la posible reacción de Kain me preocupaba, aparte de eso las extrañas pesadillas me acosaban cada vez mas intensamente, pero yo no era el único con problemas pues Christine también tenía los suyos, al igual que muchos de los que la rodeaban.

* * *

Los días pasaban rápidamente, apenas si se habían dado cuenta de que llevaban dos semanas viéndose todas las noches, Raziel había vuelto en dos oportunidades a los Pilares para reportarse con Kain sin mencionarle absolutamente nada de sus encuentros con la joven y con la excusa de cuidarla había regresado rápidamente a las cercanías de la Ciudadela, no quería estar mucho tiempo lejos de Christine, ahora ya tenía tres días sin regresar con Kain y sus hermanos por lo cual no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía en ese lugar. Estaba más preocupado que nunca, sentía que realmente estaba traicionando a Kain y poniendo en peligro a Christine pero… era más fuerte que él, sentía que moriría si no podía volver a ver su rostro. Por otro lado Christine estaba más feliz que nunca, le gustaba mucho estar con Raziel aunque este todavía le escondiera algunas cosas, pero aun así se sentía completa junto a él y en lo más profundo de su ser rogaba porque no se alejara de su lado jamás. Pero había algo que el par de jóvenes nunca notó, y era que estaban muy equivocados si creían que sus encuentros eran completamente secretos pues todas las noches eran vigilados desde las sombras.

Pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada y la joven Christine se escabullía diestramente en la Ciudadela para regresar a su habitación luego de haber pasado gran parte de la noche junto a Raziel, como siempre todo estaba en el más completo de los silencios, Néstor no sospechaba nada de sus paseos nocturnos y eso era un alivio para ella pues no quería tenerlo de niñero todas las noches, ni mucho menos escuchar sus regaños, a veces parecía su padre, aunque de seguro Néstor sería mucho mejor padre de lo que era Dimitri. Entró sigilosamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado para no emitir ruido y justo al girarse para ir hacia su cama quedo completamente petrificada pues una figura la esperaba cómodamente sentada en el gran sillón junto a la ventana. A pesar de la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, Christine reconoció inmediatamente al intruso, ropas completamente negras al igual que su cabellera la cual caía lacia hasta la altura de los hombros, contrastando con una piel muy pálida, y un par de fríos y penetrantes ojos negros que parecían profundos abismos, los cuales a pesar de la escasa luz la joven sabía perfectamente que estaban posados en su figura y que parecían querer absorberla a su interior, se trataba de… Lord Edmond. El hombre se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella con paso lento y elegante, su alta y delgada figura era muy imponente.

- Me parece que estas no son horas adecuadas para que alguien como usted de vueltas sola por Nosgoth, mi Lady – dijo con su sedosa y amenazante voz dándole unos toques de mordacidad a sus últimas palabras, lo cual no paso a desapercibido para Christine.

- Yo… estaba… – trata de decir la joven pero no se le ocurría nada coherente, aquel hombre la intimidaba demasiado.

- ¿Qué cree que pasaría si Lord Allan se entera de esto? – le pregunta malignamente – ¿Cree acaso que lograría salir bien librada? – agrega antes de que ella pueda responder.

- Yo… no hacía nada malo – trata de defenderse la joven.

- Oh no por supuesto – le responde él irónicamente – Tan solo ha estado viéndose a escondidas con un… vampiro – dice esta vez agregando un toque de molestia en su voz. Christine no sabía qué hacer o responder, ahora sí que estaba en problemas ¿Desde cuándo se había dado cuenta?

- ¡No! Yo… – pero no alcanza a terminar de hablar pues nuevamente es interrumpida por el hombre.

- No trate de mentirme, la he visto en varias ocasiones. Espera a que todo esté tranquilo y se escabulle silenciosamente por la ciudad hasta llegar junto a ese repugnante ser, aun sabiendo que está comprometida. No crea que todos en esta ciudad somos idiotas y que caeremos ante ese bonito e inocente rostro, a mi no me engaña – su voz era veneno puro.

- Nunca he creído eso, además desde un principio yo no quería venir, y usted es quien se equivoca si cree que quiero casarme con su primo – dice ella sin siquiera meditarlo, y tampoco tenía porque hacerlo pues eso era exactamente lo que sentía.

- Pues vaya acostumbrándose porque las cosas son así y no importa si ese vampiro la salvo durante la emboscada pues aun continua siendo una bestia sedienta de sangre que la atacara en cualquier momento – su voz siseante y venenosa estremecía hasta el último rincón del cuerpo de la chica quien no estaba segura de que era lo que más odiaba de ese hombre, su forma de decir las cosas, su mirada que solo sabía demostrarle odio y frialdad o todo su ser.

- ¡Raziel no es así, él jamás me atacaría! – dice inmediatamente la muchacha defendiendo al vampiro.

- ¡Vaya! así que se trata de Raziel, uno de los lugartenientes de Kain, y ni más ni menos que el primogénito – dice él como si la chica acabara de rebelarle una valiosísima información – Pero bueno, le sugiero que no vuelva a ver a ese vampiro si no quiere que sea cazado como el animal que es – dice por última vez mientras camina hacia la puerta, su negra capa meciéndose a cada paso que daba, abre la puerta y sale pero no sin antes hacerle una última advertencia – Que le quede claro que si Lord Allan se entera de esto, no solo perseguirá a aquel vampiro – dice mirándola directamente a los ojos pero esta vez tenía una expresión que ella no fue capaz definir, pero entendió claramente el mensaje, Lord Allan también acabaría con ella.

Se cambio sus ropas y se metió a la cama, no sabía que era realmente lo que sentía, por un lado estaba furiosa con aquel hombre, desde que lo conoció no había hecho más que importunarla cada vez que podía, lo cual era bastante seguido, pero por otro lado se sentía aterrada por lo que podría decirle a Allan, solo bastaba con mirarlo para darse cuenta que la odiaba ¿Y qué tal si la delataba? No quería ni pensar en eso, Raziel podría estar en un grave peligro, Edmond parecía conocerlo o por lo menos había oído hablar de él ¿Por qué Raziel no le había dicho que era uno de los lugartenientes? ¿Acaso no quería que lo supiera o simplemente lo paso por alto? Aunque cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de daba igual ya que eso no lo haría un ser distinto, pero igualmente no podía evitar preocuparse por él pues no importaba que tan poderoso fuera ya se había arriesgado demasiado por ella, en la emboscada, con los dumahim, y todas las noches… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que Edmond sabía que Raziel la salvó durante la emboscada? Se supone que Néstor era el único que sabía y ella lo conocía perfectamente bien como para saber que él preferiría morir antes que traicionar su confianza. Absolutamente nadie sabía eso salvo ellos dos… ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Acaso sería posible que…? No, no quería sacar conclusiones a la ligera, tal vez él podría haber oído mientras ella hablaba con Néstor, aunque por todo lo que ya lo conocía no creía que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así, lo mejor sería vigilarlo y tratar de averiguar quién era realmente ese hombre ya que parecía estar rodeado de muchos misterios, pero ya pensaría en eso durante la mañana, cuando su mente estuviera mas despejada, ahora se encontraba demasiado cansada así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto se quedo profundamente dormida. Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión, Lord Edmond avanzaba con paso rápido y firme hacia su habitación pensando en lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos.

- ¡Maldita niña! Va a terminar causándome un ataque – murmuraba completamente molesto, a partir de ahora las cosas serían un poco más complicadas, no dudaba de que ella sospechara de él, la chica era demasiado lista – Pero hasta en eso se le parece… – dice finalmente entrando a la habitación y perdiéndose en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos.

***

Un nuevo día comenzaba y con él, nuevos misterios por descubrir, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Christine, pues había despertado con el firme propósito de averiguar más detalles sobre Lord Edmond, había muchas cosas extrañas y sospechosas en torno a él, sumado a que no le tenía la mas mínima pisca de confianza. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al comedor a tomar su desayuno, solo esperaba no toparse con Edmond. Pero definitivamente no podía tener tanta suerte ya que nada más entrar al comedor un par de fríos ojos negros se posaron sobre ella por unos segundos para luego volver a su desayuno, pero lo bueno es que no estaba solo pues también se encontraban allí Néstor que desde hace una semana ya estaba completamente recuperado y se unía a la rutina de la mansión y Helena una chica que había llegado a la mansión junto a Edmond hacía dos semanas, tenía veinte años, era delgada, aparentemente muy frágil y algo enfermiza, tenía el cabello castaño y siempre lo traía recogido en una larga trenza, sus ojos eran de color café claro y muy expresivos, en pocos días habían llegado a ser muy buenas amigas, su carácter era muy suave, tranquilo y dulce, también un poco distraído, Christine no sabía que parentesco tenía con Edmond ni entendía cómo era que ella podía soportar vivir cerca de un hombre como él, que podía ser tan desagradable con todo el mundo e incluso con la propia Helena a quien solía tratar muy fríamente, de hecho era muy raro ver que se hablaran.

- Buenos días – saludo sentándose a la mesa junto a Néstor quien la saludo cortésmente, había sido toda una batalla para ella convencerlo de desayunar juntos todas las mañanas, pues él como soldado y su guardián alegaba que no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero ella estaba empeñada en que la acompañara, no quería quedarse mucho tiempo sola con Edmond, además él aun estaba recuperándose y con este argumento sumado a la insistencia de la chica él finalmente cedió, pero solo hasta el regreso de Lord Allan.

- Buenos días Christine – la saludó amablemente Helena. Edmond por su parte solo hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo como todas las mañanas.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, Edmond se mantenía en completo silencio, de vez en cuando Néstor o Helena intercambiaban algún tipo de comentarios y le preguntaban su opinión a lo que ella no tardaba en contestar con una sonrisa, sin embargo no podía encontrarse más nerviosa, la conversación de la noche anterior la tenía así, por otro lado cada cierto tiempo sentía la fría mirada de Edmond sobre ella aumentando más su incomodidad.

Luego del tenso desayuno Christine regreso a su habitación, se sentía cansada y además debía pensar cuál era la mejor forma de obtener información de Edmond ya que no creía que alguien de la Ciudadela fuera a decirle algo tan fácilmente, después de mucho pensarlo decidió arriesgarse y salió a recorrer la ciudad en busca de alguien que pudiera darle información.

***

En una de las cuevas cercanas a la ciudadela el joven Raziel dormía profundamente, pero no por eso se encontraba tranquilo ya que su cuerpo se movía de un lado hacia otro y estaba muy agitado, su respiración era irregular y murmuraba palabras apenas entendibles, su voz estaba cargada de miedo y parecía a punto de quebrarse.

- No… no te acerques… por favor… déjame en paz… aléjate – repetía una y otra vez, todo estaba muy oscuro, un ruido metálico se oía a la distancia, era como el choque de espadas en combate, no podía moverse y aquellos ojos lentamente se le acercaban cada vez más, quería huir, alejarse lo más posible del misterioso dueño de esos ojos aunque no sabía por qué, pero no podía hacerlo ya que su cuerpo se encontraba completamente paralizado, justo cuando aquellos ojos se encontraban a escasos metros de él detuvieron su avance… aun así no pudo ver a su dueño, de pronto ya no estaban… habían desaparecido, pronto el sonido se hizo más y más fuerte, como si se acercara a él… era casi insoportable y en un parpadeo los ojos aparecieron a un palmo de distancia de su rostro, escuchó una voz… parecía su voz… pero él no había articulado palabra alguna, venía de otro lugar, venía del ser que tenía en frente cuya apariencia le era completamente desconocida "Te repudio" oyó claramente, la voz… su voz… cargada de odio… pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso ya que un agudo dolor se apoderó de su pecho… sintió que alguien le clavaba una espada justo en el momento en que abría los ojos completamente horrorizado, se sentó llevándose una mano al pecho en un acto reflejo.

Estaba temblando y las palabras de su sueño aun retumbaban en su cabeza "Te repudio", pero… ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Hasta cuándo podría soportarlo? ¿Qué significado tenían esos sueños? Tal vez debería volver a Los Pilares para hablar con Kain, necesitaba de su ayuda pues sentía que ya no lo soportaría por más tiempo. Pero antes debía ver a Christine una vez más, luego de su cita partiría, solo esperaba no tardar mucho.

***

Regreso completamente agotada a su habitación, había hablado con muchas personas tratando de obtener información sobre Edmond, aunque cuidándose de que no notaran sus intenciones, iniciaba hablando sobre cualquier trivialidad para luego desviar el tema hacia el objeto de su interés. Sin embargo falló olímpicamente, aunque notó que a pesar de su carácter parecía ser bastante apreciado por la gente, pero también muy temido, así que no fue mucho lo que logró averiguar, salvo que alguna vez estuvo casado pero hace más de diez años que una enfermedad se llevó a su esposa, pero eso no le decía nada sobre sus sospechas de la posible participación de ese hombre en su intento de secuestro, tal vez solo se estaba imaginando cosas, era cierto que él era completamente desagradable y arisco pero eso no lo hacía realmente una mala persona ¿O sí? Tal vez si escuchó mientras Néstor y ella hablaban del vampiro, además se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, los que le gritaban "ódialo por entrometerse entre Raziel y tú". Se sentía confundida, lo mejor sería dejar de tratar de averiguar cosas sobre él pero mantenerse alerta por lo que pueda pasar.

La tarde transcurría lentamente mientras Christine permanecía encerrada en su habitación pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de salir durante la noche ya que seguramente ese hombre la estaría vigilando, de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos, alguien estaba tocando a su puerta así que se levantó y se dirigió a ver de quien se trataba, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Helena.

- Buenas tardes, como no aparecías decidí venir a buscarte – le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa en el rostro, Christine solo la miro con cara de no entender, Helena pareció notar su confusión y agregó – Ayer quedamos en que hoy saldríamos a dar un paseo – le dice amablemente la chica.

- ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, discúlpame he estado un poco distraída hoy – responde ante la aclaración.

- No hay problema, pero vámonos ya, Néstor nos está esperando – dice Helena sujetándola de una mano y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Salieron sin problemas de la Ciudadela ya que de día no había peligro, pero debían volver antes del anochecer, esas eran las reglas. Recorrieron los alrededores de la Ciudadela disfrutando de la tranquilidad de aquella tarde, Christine se sentía un poco más relajada y solo esperaba a que llegara la noche para tratar de encontrarse una vez más con Raziel, sin embargo las palabras de Edmond golpearon una vez más su cabeza, que pasaría si él los delataba, no soportaría ver que algo malo le sucediera a Raziel por su culpa.

Helena se encontraba a algunos metros de Christine recogiendo flores, hace mucho tiempo que no salía de la Ciudadela y se sentía muy feliz de poder hacerlo, de pronto comenzó a entonar una bella canción la cual Christine reconoció inmediatamente pues su madre se la cantaba cuando era una niña, habían pasado varios años desde su muerte pero ella seguía extrañándola, su dulce voz, su sonrisa siempre tranquila, su mirada comprensiva cuando hacía alguna travesura y también su forma de hablarle sobre los vampiros, en ese momento su mente evocó una vez más la imagen de Raziel, su madre tenía razón, no todos los vampiros eran unos chupasangres despiadados y sin corazón, también los habían amables y protectores como él, no quería alejarse de aquel vampiro pero le preocupaba la "advertencia" de Edmond, estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer. Helena seguía cantando y recogiendo flores hasta que su atención se enfocó en Christine quien permanecía completamente ensimismada, ¿Acaso le preocupaba algo?

- Christine, ¿Que te sucede? – le pregunto la joven acercándose lentamente.

- No… nada, solo estaba… admirando el paisaje – dice rápidamente tratando de que la chica no se diera cuenta de sus preocupaciones, mientras tanto, sentado junto a un árbol Néstor la observaba fijamente, la conocía muy bien como para saber que en esos momentos algo perturbaba a la muchacha, pero ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Sería acaso por su futuro matrimonio? Bueno él también estaba preocupado por eso, no quería que ella desposara a ese hombre, en realidad no quería que desposara a ninguno, la amaba como a nadie pero jamás sería capaz de decírselo, no quería causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía, ni mucho menos arriesgarse a que ella lo alejara.

- Así que el paisaje… – repitió Helena mirando a su alrededor – Si, es muy bonito, me gusta mucho venir a este sector pero… debido a mi salud no puedo salir mucho – comenta suavemente mientras su mirada se pierde en el horizonte y recuerdos de su niñez junto a sus padres acuden a su mente, fueron años tranquilos y felices hasta que...

- …lena… Helena – la voz de Christine la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, evitándole evocar terribles recuerdos – ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunta un poco preocupada ya que repentinamente la joven se había puesto muy pálida.

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – responde con su sonrisa adornando su rostro una vez más, sin embargo en su mirada podía verse una pizca de tristeza, la cual fue rápidamente opacada.

- Será mejor que regresemos a la Ciudadela, esta atardeciendo y puede ser peligroso – dijo de pronto Néstor poniéndose de pie, a lo que las chicas asintieron e iniciaron la marcha.

- Helena… esa canción que cantabas… ¿Dónde la aprendiste? – pregunta Christine intrigada ya que no era una canción muy común.

- Bueno… la hija de Lord Edmond solía cantármela cuando éramos niñas – responde la muchacha.

- ¿Su hija? No sabía que tuviera una… ¿Pero por qué no la hemos visto en todo este tiempo? – pregunta intrigado Néstor.

- Eso es… porque ella murió hace ya cuatro años… era como una hermana mayor para mi… – dice bajando la mirada y sintiendo algo de tristeza al recordarla.

- Lo siento… no quise recordarte algo tan triste – dice apenada Christine, aunque también se encontraba algo sorprendida.

- No te preocupes yo estoy bien – responde Helena nuevamente con una sonrisa – Aprendí a superarlo, además sé que ella ahora está en un lugar mejor – continua mirando hacia el cielo y recordando los cálidos y comprensivos ojos negros de aquella muchacha a la que quiso como si de una hermana se tratase.

- ¿Y cuál era su nombre? – pregunta una vez más Néstor.

Sin embargo antes de que Helena pudiese responder aquella pregunta ven acercarse una carroza con el emblema de la ciudad de Coorhagen, así que se dirigen rápidamente a la Ciudadela para ver de quien se trataba, por su parte Christine se hacía una idea de quién podía ser y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas porque su presentimiento estuviese errado.

De vuelta en la Ciudadela pueden ver que la carroza se detuvo frente a la mansión de Lord Allan, entran rápidamente para saber de quién es el visitante, llegan hasta la estancia principal donde se encuentra Lord Edmond como siempre con su rostro serio aunque esta vez se puede entrever algo de molestia en sus generalmente inexpresivos ojos negros, Christine se queda petrificada ya que junto a él estaba un hombre de largo cabello rubio y fríos ojos verdes.

- Veo que ya regresaron de su paseo – dice Edmond al ver a los jóvenes entrar a la habitación.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Christine – habla el recién llegado – Néstor – le habla al joven haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, a lo que él responde con una leve reverencia.

- No lo suficiente… padre – responde la joven forzando su última palabra – ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta directamente, de verdad que no tenía el más mínimo deseo de verlo, por su culpa estaba metida en esa situación y desde su ultima discusión hace algunas semanas lo que menos quería era tener que verle la cara.

- Veo que sigues tan insolente como siempre – dice un tanto molesto.

- Y veo que tú sigues tan insoportable como siempre – vuelve a hablar la chica, el solo hecho de verlo hacía hervir su sangre.

El ambiente estaba tenso, ambos, padre e hija estaban furiosos el uno con la otra, Néstor estaba atento en caso de cualquier cosa, Helena no sabía qué hacer ni que esperar de esa situación, estaba muy nerviosa, mientras Edmond por su parte solo se dedicaba a observar en silencio aquella escena, sus ojos brillaban misteriosamente y cualquiera que lo viera diría que lo estaba disfrutando.

- ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre, a mi me debes respeto! – habla una vez más su padre, realmente estaba comenzando a enfurecerse y la actitud desafiante de su hija ayudaba a que esto ocurriera bastante rápido.

- ¡Tú no te mereces mi respeto, así que te hablo como se me da la gana! – dice Christine completamente furiosa, pero no era la única ya que su padre se encontraba tan o más molesto que ella así que comienza a acercarse de manera muy amenazante a su hija, Néstor está preparado para cualquier cosa, no le importa que ese hombre sea su señor o el padre de Christine él la protegería de cualquier cosa.

Christine se encuentra mirando fijamente a su padre, no se ha movido ni un milímetro desde que él comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, no está dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por ese hombre, sus ojos reflejan su ira contenida, hacia algunas semanas se había resignado a aceptar la decisión de su padre de casarla con Allan pero desde que había conocido a Raziel las cosas habían cambiado pues era él a quien quería a su lado.

- Me vas a aprender a respetar – dice el hombre alzando su mano derecha dispuesto a golpearla pero justo antes de que su mano toque a la chica alguien lo sostiene fuertemente por la muñeca.

- Dimitri, ya basta – quien hablo fue ni más ni menos que Edmond, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba junto al rubio sujetándolo firmemente.

- Lord… Edmond… – Christine estaba completamente sorprendida, jamás se habría imaginado que aquel hombre llegaría a interferir, y menos aun después de todos los roces que habían tenido entre ellos, es más, hasta hace unos momentos podría jurar que él estaba disfrutando de toda esta situación, ¿Acaso se había equivocado con él?

- Edmond ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, suéltame de una maldita vez! – ordena furioso Dimitri.

- No lo haré – dice con voz completamente calmada – Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que atender como para que pierdas el tiempo discutiendo con esta pequeña insolente – dice mirando despectivamente a Christine.

- Esta bien, vamos – dice soltándose del agarre del moreno – Luego ajustaré cuentas contigo – le dice a Christine mientras se dirige hacia la salida, ella por su parte estaba nuevamente confundida, aunque la había defendido Edmond no parecía cambiar de actitud con ella, sin embargo sentía que debía agradecerle su interferencia.

- Lord Edmond… yo… – trata de decir la chica pero es interrumpida por el mayor.

- No trate de agradecérmelo, no lo necesito, solo interferí porque su padre y yo tenemos asuntos muy importantes que atender como para que esté perdiendo el tiempo con usted – le dice con voz siseante y cargada de veneno, como solo él podía hablarle – Ahora si me permite me retiro… mi Lady – hablo otra vez usando ese tono mordaz para referirse a ella, el cual la hacía desear tomar su espada y cortarlo en muchos pedacitos. Si por un momento había llegado a pensar que él la estaba defendiendo, definitivamente se había equivocado ahora estaba convencida de que Edmond la odiaba y la consideraba una molestia y una pérdida de tiempo. La joven no sabía a quién detestaba mas, si a su padre o a Lord Edmond.

En otro lugar de la mansión Dimitri pensaba en la discusión que acababa de tener con su hija, no la odiaba, pero estaba furioso por la actitud de la chica, se había atrevido a desafiarlo abiertamente, un dolor en su muñeca lo saco del hilo de sus pensamientos, no era que le hubiese comenzado a doler de repente, solo que estaba tan molesto que no había sido consciente de él, era justo donde había sido sujetado Edmond, le dolía bastante y tenía los dedos de este marcados en la piel, al parecer había usado demasiada fuerza ¿Por qué había interferido? Ese no era asunto suyo. Una sedosa e inexpresiva voz sonó repentinamente a su espalda…

- Veo que por fin te calmaste, ¿Podemos continuar con nuestra conversación? – se trataba de Edmond que hablaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- No tenías porque haber interferido, ese asunto era entre mi hija y yo – dice aun un poco molesto y destacando las palabras "mi hija".

- Sabes perfectamente que odio cuando no me prestan atención – responde el moreno sin cambiar para nada el tono de su voz.

- Y tú sabes que odio que me interrumpan, sobre todo cuando se trata de Christine – habla nuevamente Dimitri – Cada vez se parece más a ese bastardo – continua diciendo con una mueca de odio.

- Eso no es algo que puedas cambiar, después de todo por sus venas corre la misma sangre – habla una vez mas Edmond disfrutando de las expresiones de molestia de Dimitri, pero este se enfurece por las palabras del moreno y se lanza sobre él sujetándolo por la ropa.

- ¡No vuelvas a recordarme eso! – dice con su voz amenazante y cargada de odio, sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encuentra de frente con la fría pared, Edmond sujetando su brazo derecho en su espalda al aplicarle una llave para inmovilizarlo.

- Y tu no vuelvas a tocarme, Marianne ya no está… por lo que ya no tengo motivos para contenerme, así que no me provoques porque aunque no lo parezca no estoy indefenso – esta vez su voz sonó mucho más profunda y oscura de lo normal, estaba molesto. Dimitri se estremeció completamente, pues por primera vez sintió miedo ante la presencia de aquel hombre al que conocía y detestaba desde su juventud – Ahora vamos a terminar pronto con este asunto para no tener que seguir soportando el verte la cara – le dijo liberándolo y caminando hacia el ventanal para recuperar un poco su autocontrol. Jamás se había enfrentado a Dimitri de esa manera, no porque le temiera sino porque siempre estaba Marianne para frenarlo.

- Esta bien, ¿Que tienes que decirme? – pregunta Dimitri sosteniéndose el adolorido brazo.

***

Había pasado por lo menos una hora desde la discusión entre Christine y su padre, ella por fin se encontraba un poco más calmada, estaba en su cuarto recostada sobre su cama mirando el techo cuando de pronto una idea cruzo su mente, Edmond mencionó que tenía que hablar de algo importante con su padre, ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Y si… y si quería hablarle sobre sus encuentros nocturnos con Raziel? Eso la hizo estremecer, no… no quería ni pensar en eso, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, necesitaba hablar con Lord Edmond, justo al momento de abrirla se encontró con Néstor quien se disponía a tocar.

- ¡Néstor! – dijo sobresaltándose al verlo de repente – ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto al ver el rostro serio del chico.

- Eso quisiera saber yo mi Lady – contesto él, al ver el rostro de incomprensión de la joven le pide permiso para entrar ya que no quería que alguien escuchara su conversación. Ella parece pensarlo un poco, por un lado necesitaba hablar con Lord Edmond, pero por otro parecía que Néstor tenía algo realmente importante que hablar con ella.

- Esta bien, pasa – accede por fin permitiéndole la entrada – ¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunta sentándose en el sillón cerca de la ventana.

- Sobre usted mi señora… – comienza a hablar el joven – Últimamente ha estado muy extraña, se la pasa todos los días somnolienta aunque es la primera en retirarse a su habitación, también ha estado muy distraída – continua con expresión preocupada.

- Estoy bien Néstor no te preocupes – dice ella tratando de restarle importancia.

- No, no está bien ¿Acaso no ha estado durmiendo bien o… ha vuelto a salir de noche? – indaga Néstor mientras Christine se preguntaba como hacía él para darse cuenta de esos detalles.

- Néstor yo… – no sabía si decirle la verdad o tratar de inventar algo.

- Por favor confíe en mí – le pide el muchacho mirándola de esa forma única en él la cual hacía que ella confiara plenamente en su guardián y amigo.

- Esta bien, pero tienes que jurarme que no mencionarás una sola palabra de esto – pide la chica soltando un largo suspiro.

- Por la memoria de mi padre… lo juro – dice inmediatamente Néstor.

- Bueno… ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que me descubriste al regresar a mi habitación? – pregunta Christine, él asiente inmediatamente, era imposible que olvidara esa noche – Bueno en realidad no salí a dar un simple paseo, fui a buscar a alguien – continua diciendo ella un poco nerviosa pues no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

- ¿A quién? – pregunta Néstor, aunque en su interior sospechaba cual sería la respuesta de la joven.

- Al vampiro que nos ayudo durante la emboscada – responde ella con un extraño brillo en sus ojos – Quería volver a verlo, saber porque lo hizo – continua hablando.

- ¡Pero eso fue muy peligroso! ¡Podría haberle sucedido cualquier cosa! – comienza a regañarla completamente preocupado.

- De hecho si fue peligroso, digamos que tuve un pequeño percance con un grupo de dumahim – responde la chica completamente tranquila y como si comentara el clima de esa tarde.

- ¡¿Pero cómo?! – trata de decir Néstor, las palabras apenas le salen, está al borde de la crisis nerviosa y cómo era posible que ella se lo contara como si nada.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien mírame, completa y viva, ya relájate pareces un viejo – dice ella con una sonrisa divertida – La verdad es que por un momento sentí miedo, pensé que moriría – vuelve a hablar esta vez tomando un tono completamente serio – Pero… él me ayudo una vez más, desde esa noche hemos continuado encontrándonos en secreto – dice ella nuevamente con ese brillo extraño en la mirada, Néstor no quería reconocerlo pero parte de él estaba seguro de que era amor.

- ¡¿Como se le ocurre actuar de una manera tan inconsciente?! – la regaña con una mezcla de enojo, preocupación… y celos – ¡Qué tal si él está esperando el mejor momento para atacarla, los vampiros no son confiables! – vuelve a hablar el joven, está molesto.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar como mi padre? – dice la joven con voz sombría recordando todas las discusiones similares que ha tenido con Dimitri.

- Yo… lo siento, pero estoy preocupado por usted – responde el pelirrojo recobrando su compostura.

- Tranquilo, si él hubiera querido atacarme lo habría hecho durante la emboscada o cuando me atacaron los dumahim, pero no lo ha hecho siempre ha sido extrañamente amable y atento – dice ella también más calmada.

- Y que hará si alguien la descubre – pregunta Néstor.

- Bueno… ese es el problema, de alguna forma Lord Edmond me descubrió y me dijo que si no dejaba de verlo hablaría con Lord Allan – habla esta vez completamente cabizbaja.

- Yo creo que eso sería lo mejor, no tiene sentido que siga arriesgándose de esa manera además dentro de poco se casará con Lord Allan – era extraño que él hablara de esa manera pero por primera vez estaba celoso.

- ¡Es que tú no lo entiendes! No puedo dejar de verlo… ¡No quiero! Raziel se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí – replica la joven con voz firme dejando completamente paralizado al joven de ojos grises.

- ¿Q… que fue… lo que dijo? – pregunta apenas tartamudeando, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Que es alguien muy importante para mí, yo lo a… – pero no alcanza a terminar de hablar pues Néstor la corta.

- ¡No! No eso… su nombre – dice con la mirada completamente fija en la chica, de pronto se había puesto muy pálido.

- Raziel, al parecer es… – trata de explicar pero una vez más es cortada por Néstor.

- …El primogénito de Lord Kain y el líder del clan razielim – finaliza Néstor apretando fuertemente sus puños en un intento por contener su ira.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunta un poco incomoda la joven al ver la reacción de su amigo.

- No… no es nada, solo que acabo de recordar algo – responde él como si nada hubiese sucedido – Si me permite tengo que retirarme – dice haciendo una reverencia y caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Te ves muy pálido… ¿Porque no descansas un poco? – insiste Christine, Néstor ya estaba completamente recuperado de sus heridas por eso le preocupaba tanto su repentina palidez.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupe – dice él una vez más sonriéndole desde la puerta momentos antes de salir. Va directamente a su habitación, necesita estar solo una vez allí su expresión cambia completamente, ahora es completamente furiosa y cargada de odio.

- ¡Maldición! – exclama golpeando repetidas veces la pared ¿Por qué de entre todos los malditos vampiros ella tenía que enamorarse precisamente de ese? Esa era una cruel broma del destino ¿Y porque él no se había dado cuenta antes? Bueno eso era entendible, él estaba herido y al borde de la inconsciencia además estaba muy oscuro, era imposible que lo reconociera. Pero no había duda se trataba de él ya que en todo Nosgoth solo había un vampiro llamado Raziel, y si estaba tan cerca eso significaba que por fin después de tantos años de espera podría tomar su tan ansiada venganza, y no le importaría nada… ni nadie.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ^^ por fin pude actualizar el fic, en realidad solo me faltaba corregir algunos detalles pero me había enfocado en otros capis y así paso el tiempo xD pero bueno ya esta ^^

Ojalá les guste y valga en algo la espera jeje trataré de subir pronto el próximo ^^

(P.D: tuve algunos problemas para subir este capítulo pero ya quedo XD)

* * *

**Capítulo Décimo**

**"PROMESAS"**

En aquellos días las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor para Christine, no solo por la presencia de Lord Edmond quien parecía odiarla sino también con la llegada a la Ciudadela de Lord Dimitri su padre y con quien no tenia precisamente una de las mejores relaciones, ya que ella aun no lo perdonaba por comprometerla con Lord Allan. Por otro lado las cosas tampoco estaban muy bien para mí pues ya tenia varios días sin regresar a los pilares, una parte de mi quería hacerlo pues debía informarle a mi señor la forma como se estaban dando las cosas, pero otra parte de mí quería permanecer junto a Christine, por otro lado ese maldito sueño me acosaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos manteniéndome en un constante estado de angustia que solo era aplacado por los sentimientos que me inundaban al estar junto a Christine, la amaba y estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, que no daría porque este sueño de evolución terminara en este mismo instante para poder volver a estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla como no he hecho en mucho tiempo.

Muchos pensamientos y preocupaciones dan vueltas en mi cabeza en estos momentos, ¿Cómo se encontrarán Christine y mi maestro?, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que este sueño comenzó? ¿Terminará pronto? Espero que si.

* * *

Había tomado su decisión completamente consciente de lo que podría pasar y no se arrepentía de ello, además nadie podía asegurarle que con su sacrificio realmente se restableciera el equilibrio, ahora debía enfocarse en su objetivo pero para eso no solo bastaba con sus dones, necesitaba más experiencia y sabiduría así que decidió viajar por el mundo en busca de ellas. Primero que nada se dirigió en dirección a Coorhagen para saber que había sucedido con las personas que había conocido en vida, además en lo profundo de su corazón tenía la pequeña esperanza de ver a Alice aunque tal vez en este nuevo Nosgoth ella ni siquiera lo conociera.

Ahora que observaba con más atención podía darse cuenta de que gran parte del paisaje había cambiado, habían nuevos caminos y a donde viera habían estandartes con el emblema de la cruzada anti vampiros de Moebius, ya cambiaría eso, al llegar a la que fue su ciudad pudo notar que a pesar de las modificaciones en la historia, no había cambiado el hecho de que la peste atacó la ciudad dejando centenares de muertos, sin embargo parecía ser que el peligro ya había pasado, llego hasta la que fue su casa y se sorprendió al encontrar evidencias de que tampoco había cambiado el hecho de que Alice fue su esposa y el nacimiento de su hijo Víktor, ¿Pero entonces la peste se los había llevado? No estaban por ningún lugar, al pasar por la sala de entrenamientos se sorprendió un poco estaba muy bien surtida de aparatos y armas pero… ¿Desde cuándo tenían una? A Alice siempre le gusto seguir practicando su estilo de lucha y generalmente lo hacían juntos en los patios de la casa pero jamás habían destinado una habitación para eso, decidió que era mejor marcharse de ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos.

La noche estaba bastante avanzada y el joven vampiro se dirigía hacia cualquier lugar donde pudiera ganar la experiencia que necesitaba cuando de pronto se vio atacado por un grupo de cazadores de vampiros ansiosos por acabar con él, Kain no se contuvo, no tenía porque hacerlo así que lucho contra ellos y los mató sin dudarlo, sin embargo aun quedaba uno, estaba encapuchado y casi no había participado en la lucha parecía ser el líder de los ahora cadáveres de cazadores, tomó su espada poniéndose en guardia y comenzó a rodear a Kain quien esperaba que iniciara su ataque, como acechándolo esperando el momento indicado para atacar y aunque Kain no podía ver su rostro estaba seguro de que no le quitaba la vista de encima, la situación era muy tensa pues ambos estaban en guardia pero ninguno iniciaba el ataque, hasta que sin emitir ruido el cazador se abalanzó sobre el vampiro iniciando así su lucha, el cazador no hacía el más mínimo ruido y su estilo se basaba más que nada en esquives y estocadas principalmente al pecho y cuello, era un guerrero muy hábil, Kain no atacaba solo se dedicaba a esquivar y defenderse, ese estilo… lo conocía perfectamente, era el estilo de la familia de Alice, este pensamiento lo distrajo un poco logrando que el cazador le hiciera un pequeño corte en el rostro, no era nada grave… pronto se regeneraría, quedo agachado con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, algunos cabellos sobre el rostro, en guardia y con la Segadora en mano dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, no le importaba si se trataba de algún familiar de su amada pues ahora eran enemigos, justo en el momento en que el cazador levantó su espada para tratar de acabar con él con un corte vertical, Kain atacó con la Segadora rompiendo la espada de su enemigo y saltando sobre él quedando ambos en el suelo, el vampiro alzó su espada para enterrarla en el cuello de su oponente quien ahora estaba completamente a su merced y dar por terminada la lucha, en la posición en que se encontraba… recostado en el piso su capucha se deslizó suavemente revelando su rostro justo en el momento en que Kain dejaba caer la espada con toda su fuerza, cabellos de fuego y ojos azules… Alice… la espada se enterró pesadamente en el suelo cortando la capucha y algunos mechones de cabello, pero dejando intacta a la mujer, pues el vampiro alcanzó a desviar su ataque al ver su rostro.

- A… Alice – dijo en un susurro apagado, mientras se aparta un poco de ella.

- … ¿Kain? – dice la mujer sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, estaba muy oscuro y ella no había visto su rostro claramente, solo vio al vampiro de cabello blanco que había matado a Lord Moebius y al cual tenía que eliminar pero – Estabas muerto… esto no puede estar pasando… tu… tu eres… – ya no puede contener las lágrimas.

- … un vampiro… – completa lo que trataba de decir la pelirroja, bajando la mirada. Alice no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de la muerte de Kain hace casi cuatro meses, se sentía destrozada y prácticamente sin ganas de vivir, en ese momento deseo que él regresara sin importar como, y ahora lo tenía frente a frente convertido en una de las criaturas a las que desde pequeña le habían enseñado a cazar.

- Alice… yo – Kain se encontraba muy aturdido, realmente pensó que había muerto con la peste y ahora se la encuentra de esta manera… pudo haberla matado, ¿Que pasaría ahora? Ella era una cazadora de vampiros y el ahora era uno de ellos… el último. En parte entendía si ella lo rechazaba pero… de pronto vio como Alice se abalanzaba contra él y lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras lloraba aun más abiertamente, él solo atinó a corresponder el abrazo y acariciar suavemente el cabello de su amada.

Alice no paraba de llorar, estaba feliz por volver a ver a su amor pero a la vez se sentía triste y confundida, ¿Qué harían ahora? El era un vampiro… el vampiro albino al cual Lord Moebius le pidió exterminar antes de ser asesinado… por él, por Kain, su amado esposo. Pero en realidad eso no tenía importancia para ella en estos momentos, por fin estaban juntos eso era lo único que podía importarle, estaba con ella y vivo… o casi. Kain se apartó un poco de ella y suavemente puso su mano en la barbilla de la mujer para alzar su rostro y verla a aquellos llorosos ojos que tanto extrañaba, se veía realmente hermosa, aun más de lo que la recordaba, delicadamente seco sus lágrimas y la atrajo hacia si para besarla, sin decir palabra alguna pues en estos momentos estaban de más… ella le correspondió sintiendo el roce de esos labios que tanto extrañó y pensó jamás volver a besar. Kain sentía exactamente lo mismo y poco a poco fue volviendo su beso aun más apasionado y necesitado, pronto dejó sus labios para abrazarla, su rostro hundido entre el cuello y el revuelto cabello de su esposa, de pronto Kain comenzó a temblar ligeramente y algunos espasmos sacudieron su pecho, la abrazaba aun más fuerte ¿Estaba llorando? No podía estar segura, pero ahora era ella quien lo abrazaba protectoramente. Largos minutos pasaron en esa posición ella acariciaba delicadamente sus ahora blancos cabellos tal como lo hacía siempre y él ya más tranquilo solo disfrutaba del contacto.

- Pensé… que habías muerto – le dice en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para ella.

- No estaba en la ciudad cuando la peste atacó – le responde ella en el mismo tono.

- ¿Y Víktor… donde esta… que paso con él? – pregunta con un notorio tono de preocupación en la voz.

- Víktor… – hace una pequeña pausa –… Esta perfectamente bien, se encuentra en la mansión Mondragen – responde calmadamente – Después del funeral me sentía tan incapaz de seguir sola que lo tomé y partí hacia la mansión de mi familia, eso fue algunos días antes de que la peste atacara Coorhagen, así que por eso nos salvamos – concluye.

- ¿Y su enfermedad… que sucedió con eso? – pregunta una vez más, después de todo esa fue la razón por la que salió de la ciudad convirtiéndose en presa fácil para los asesinos enviados por Mortanius, aunque pensándolo bien aquel guardián hubiese buscado cualquier forma para matarlo.

- El sanó milagrosamente… de un día para otro – dice como si aun no se lo creyera – Aquel hombre que te aconsejó ir por el hechicero permaneció a nuestro lado todo el tiempo… fue él quien también me aconsejó ir a la mansión Mondragen, insistió tanto que finalmente accedí… parecía preocupado por algo, como si supiera que algo malo iba a suceder – dice Alice recordando a aquel extraño hombre, esto hizo que Kain recordara las últimas palabras de Mortanius "Yo… los protegí…" ¿Acaso no se refería a los pilares sino a su esposa e hijo? Tal vez nunca lo sabría pero en el fondo prefería pensar que si.

- ¿Y como fue… que terminaste como cazadora? – no entiende cómo era posible eso, ¿Tenía que ver con los cambios en la historia o era por otra cosa?

- Cuando regresé a la mansión me enteré de que gran parte de los miembros de mi familia habían muerto en las cacerías de vampiros, solo quedaban los más pequeños y los más ancianos… – explica calmadamente –… Luego llegó Lord Moebius para pedirme que me uniera a su cruzada… yo necesitaba enfocarme en otra cosa así que acepté… – hace una pequeña pausa –… Los pocos vampiros que quedaban eran bastante fuertes, sobretodo Vorador… nos dio una buena pelea para capturarlo y hubo varios muertos y heridos, pero aun más terrible que él… fue esa otra criatura… - dice estremeciéndose un poco al recordar aquellos momentos.

- ¿Otra… criatura? – pregunta él sin entender.

- Su cuerpo estaba destrozado… piel azul y ojos que parecían estar en llamas, traía el rostro cubierto… y una extraña espada luminosa que salía de su propio cuerpo… – decía la cazadora con la mirada completamente perdida en el horizonte – Era muy rápido, hábil y poderoso… parecía un ángel de la destrucción… y de la muerte… acabó con todos los que se cruzaron en su camino – dice dirigiendo su mirada a Kain.

- Entonces tuviste suerte de no enfrentarte a eso – dice él abrazándola fuertemente y depositando un beso en su frente.

- Es que… si luché contra ese ser… – dice una vez más – Pero… en ningún momento me atacó, solo se defendió hasta desarmarme… y luego simplemente desapareció… se desvaneció en el aire, pero por unos momentos me dio la extraña impresión… de que me conocía – concluye su relato.

- Eso es muy extraño pero… lo importante es que estás bien – por unos momentos el relato de Alice lo preocupó un poco, ¿De dónde habría salido una criatura así? Tal vez fue obra de alguno de los guardianes… pero el hecho de que no la atacara era extraño ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Sentía curiosidad… y en el fondo le agradecía que no lo hubiese hecho, ya que, si como Alice decía ese ser era muy poderoso… tal vez ella estaría muy lastimada o incluso muerta, tenía muchas preguntas respecto a esa criatura de la que Alice le habló pero de momento habían cosas más importantes, como lo que sucedería con ellos de ahora en adelante – Alice… ¿Que… vamos a hacer ahora? – le pregunta con algo de preocupación en la voz. Ella simplemente lo mira por varios segundos con una expresión completamente indescifrable para el vampiro, y cuando cree que ella no le responderá…

- Podríamos… aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que se nos otorgó – le responde finalmente con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro. Kain no cabía en sí de felicidad, después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses esto era como un sueño, uno del cual le aterraba despertar.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la felicidad que ambos sentían por haberse reunido nuevamente, eran completamente conscientes de que ya las cosas no podrían ser como en el pasado, a ojos de todo el mundo Kain estaba muerto, nadie los entendería y lo más probable era que fuesen atacados y lo último que el vampiro deseaba era que sus seres amados fuesen lastimados por su culpa, por otro lado no deseaba que Alice o Víktor lo vieran cuando debía alimentarse, sabía que no reaccionarían mal, él mismo ya no se sentía mal por tener que arrebatar vidas para sobrevivir, pero no le agradaba que ellos lo vieran. Finalmente regresaron a Coorhagen pero Kain decidió permanecer oculto, junto a ellos sí, pero fuera de la vista de cualquier otro humano. Habían pasado algunos meses cuando el vampiro por fin se decidió a hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde que se reencontró con su esposa, fue durante una noche de otoño…

Era mas allá de medianoche y Alice se encontraba en el balcón observando la luna, una suave brisa mecía sus ropas y hacia danzar sus cabellos de fuego, el leve sonido de unos pasos interrumpió el mágico silencio de la noche, ella ni siquiera se movió pues sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla protectoramente y un cálido aliento junto a su oído.

- ¿Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida cierto? – son las suaves palabras que oye de su amado.

- Claro que lo sé – responde ella extrañándose un poco por el tono de voz que estaba usando Kain en ese momento - ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunta llevando su mano hasta la de Kain para sostenerla.

- Ahora yo soy inmortal y tu humana... algún día envejecerás y morirás… mientras yo seguiré aquí… no quiero que eso pase… – le dice estrechándola aun más.

- Tranquilo, si ese es mi destino lo acepto – responde ella observando fijamente el cielo nocturno.

- Es que no lo entiendes… yo… podría transformarte y también a Víktor… – le dice mientras la hace girar para verla de frente.

- Tal vez suene egoísta… y mucho pero… nací humana y me gustaría morir como tal – dice acariciando la mejilla del vampiro.

- No… yo soy el egoísta… ya te relate todo lo que sucedió desde que volví a la vida y realmente no me gustaría obligarte a tener una inmortalidad que no deseas… así como hicieron conmigo… – le dice abrazándola una vez más – Pero te amo tanto… que no quisiera perderte – lleva su mano hasta la mejilla de Alice acariciándola mientras deposita un suave beso en sus labios.

- No me perderás… algún día volveré a nacer y nos encontraremos nuevamente… es una promesa – le responde la mujer.

- Entonces esperaré ese momento – dice él con una sonrisa.

- También quería pedirte otra cosa… – tenía un tono de misterio en la voz.

- Lo que sea – responde él sin dudarlo.

- Por favor deja que nuestra descendencia sea mortal… que puedan amar y tener hijos como lo hicimos nosotros… no los conviertas en vampiros… pero permanece junto a ellos… – le ruega ella, sabía que era una petición un poco difícil pero quería que sus descendientes tuvieran vidas normales, además no quería que a su muerte Kain quedara solo.

- Te lo juro… – le responde Kain con voz firme y sin siquiera pensarlo, no tenía porque pues conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Alice y sabía que ella quería lo mejor para todos – Pase lo que pase no transformare a ninguno de nuestros hijos y velare por ellos mientras vivan – le dice sellando su juramento con un beso en la palma de la mano de Alice.

***

Muchos años pasaron desde aquella noche, Kain permanecía junto a su esposa a quien amaba incluso más que en su juventud, salvo por Alice y Víktor nunca nadie supo de la existencia de Kain, decidieron mantenerlo en secreto pues la gente aun se mantenía al pendiente por algunos extraños ataques de vampiros los cuales eran bastante escasos y en diferentes sectores de Nosgoth, todo para no levantar sospechas sobre la familia.

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión reposaba una anciana rodeada por su familia, su hijo, su nuera y sus nietos aparte de uno que otro pariente extra, su vida estaba llegando a su fin pero estaba feliz por estar cerca de sus seres queridos aunque en esos momentos faltaba alguien muy importante, de pronto las cortinas del ventanal parecieron moverse un poco, solo una persona lo noto… era un hombre de cabellos negros y largos, se trataba de Víktor quien ya era todo un hombre adulto, físicamente era la copia viviente de su padre Kain pero su carácter era como el de su madre, le ordenó a todos dejar a su madre sola en la habitación y tras depositar un beso en su frente él también la dejó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, fue entonces cuando el vampiro entro a la habitación. A pesar de la cantidad de años que habían pasado él permanecía exactamente igual a diferencia de Alice que ya era una anciana, su cabello era ahora tan blanco como el de su esposo, su cuerpo ya no era el de antes sin embargo su mirada seguía teniendo la misma intensidad y vida de su juventud, había envejecido pero estaba feliz y tranquila por la vida que había llevado y por la segunda oportunidad que tuvo con su amado.

- Kain… te estaba esperando… – dice suavemente ella.

- Aquí estoy… disculpa mi tardanza – responde él acercándose a ella y tomando delicadamente la mano de la mujer entre las suyas.

- La vida ya me abandona… pero no quería irme sin verte por última vez – vuelve a hablar la anciana llevando su otra mano hasta la mejilla del vampiro.

- Por favor no digas eso… aun te quedan muchos años por vivir – dice atrayéndola hacia si para abrazarla –… No puedes dejarme solo… – ella corresponde débilmente su abrazo.

- No estarás solo… tienes a Víktor… a sus hijos y los que vendrán… – responde Alice acariciando su cabello como quien consuela a un niño pequeño –… y aunque no me veas… yo siempre estaré junto a ti… – dice con su voz cada vez más cansada, Kain la recuesta nuevamente, sabe lo débil que se encuentra.

- ¿Pero qué haré yo ahora? – pregunta él acariciando el rostro de su amada.

- Cuida de nuestros hijos… y cumple tus sueños… – responde la anciana – Pero por favor… solo… no olvides tu promesa – le pide mientras sus ojos parecen pesar demasiado como para permanecer abiertos.

- No la olvidare… juré que la cumpliría… pase lo que pase – dice él con una voz cargada de tristeza… angustia, aunque no lo quisiera era consciente de que ya había llegado el momento, ella estaba muriendo y él solo podía observar y esperar, ella llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del vampiro para secar una traviesa lágrima de sangre, fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Por favor no llores… – le pide ella abrazándolo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero era inevitable ya no podía parar, las lágrimas caían silenciosamente una tras otra, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar abiertamente y lo comprendía pero era tan triste verlo así que sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas también comenzaron a rodar. Kain no lo soporto más y se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios, era un beso cargado de todo el amor que sentía por su esposa, el cual fue correspondido por ella. Luego de unos momentos se separaron para observarse fijamente, ella vuelve a llevar su mano al rostro de Kain para acariciar su suave mejilla, se sentía triste por dejarlo pero sabía que él era fuerte y estaría bien, Kain sostiene la mano de Alice.

- Algún día… volveremos a estar juntos… – le dice ella con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse inevitablemente –… Es una promesa… – dice con su último aliento… mientras su mano resbala repentinamente.

- ¿A… Alice? – la llama el vampiro pero ya no tiene respuesta, sus ojos están cerrados… aun mantiene su tranquila sonrisa en el rostro dándole un aire de completa serenidad, su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado… sin vida. Kain la atrajo hacia si una vez más llorando silenciosamente y estrechándola entre sus brazos, como negándose a dejarla ir… pero ya era tarde, el frágil cuerpo de Alice poco a poco comenzaba a perder su calidez siendo abrazada por la frialdad de la muerte.

Algunos minutos pasaron… o tal vez fue una hora, no lo sabía… había perdido toda la noción del tiempo pero ya se encontraba un poco más tranquilo, acomodó el cuerpo de Alice en la cama… ordenando lentamente sus cabellos observándola como hipnotizado, a pesar de que había envejecido y ahora la cubría el manto de la muerte no había perdido para nada su belleza, colocó las manos de su amada en su pecho, una sobre otra… se veía muy tranquila y deposito un último beso en sus fríos labios para marcharse silenciosamente.

"Algún día volveremos a estar juntos, es una promesa…" sus últimas palabras aun rondaban en la mente de Kain dándole una pequeña esperanza de volver a verla en un futuro próximo, pero por lo pronto haría lo que ella le pidió… cumpliría su sueño… sería el señor de Nosgoth y entre las sombras cuidaría a sus hijos que ahora eran lo único que le quedaba de su gran amor… Alice.

***

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Raziel escuchó atentamente la historia de su señor y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por él, realmente se notaba que Kain había amado mucho a esa mujer y al parecer ese sentimiento no había muerto, se preguntaba si algún día el llegaría a amar a alguien con esa intensidad, en el fondo esperaba que no porque algo le decía que sufriría mucho.

- Entonces… esa mujer, Marianne ¿Es una de sus descendientes? – pregunta el joven vampiro.

- Así es… por eso no puedo hacer nada por ella… debo cumplir con mi juramento… – responde su maestro con voz apagada.

Aunque no lo sabía con exactitud Raziel sentía que esta situación debía de ser muy complicada para su señor, el estar atado por un juramento y solo limitarse a ver como sus hijos iban naciendo, envejeciendo y muriendo mientras él seguía con vida… siempre observando, se preguntaba cómo había tenido fuerzas para soportarlo todos estos siglos, aunque otra pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era ¿Que sucedería ahora que él sabía todo esto?

- Maestro… ¿Porque me contó todo esto? – le pregunta Raziel, pero su maestro solo se gira y comienza caminar hacia la salida, justo cuando abre la puerta para salir se detiene unos momentos como si pensara en algo, luego se escucha su tranquila voz en la estancia.

- Porque… me has demostrado tu lealtad… sé que puedo confiar en ti y que no le dirás a nadie lo que te he revelado… – "Me has demostrado tu preocupación por mí" dice dejando solo a Raziel quien se vuelve para observar nuevamente el retrato de Alice y tras hacer una leve reverencia se retira del lugar para alcanzar a su señor.

Recorre los pasillos pensando aún en el relato de Kain y esperando alcanzarlo pronto, al llegar a la salida puede ver que el sol ya se había ocultado y su maestro estaba de pie observando hacia la ciudad con una expresión de angustia en el rostro, se acerca un poco para ver de qué se trata y es cuando ve la columna de humo que sale en esa dirección, cuando su maestro se dispone a avanzar Raziel lo llama.

- ¡Regresa a los Pilares! – es la orden de su señor justo antes de transformar su cuerpo en decenas de murciélagos y dirigirse a la ciudad. Al parecer algo malo estaba pasando así que Raziel por segunda vez le desobedeció y se dirigió hacia la misma dirección que su señor, ahora que lo conocía un poco más no lo iba a dejar solo.

Mientras más se acercaba podía notar que el humo no venía exactamente de la ciudad, sino de la mansión donde vivía Marianne. Todo era caos así que nadie notó su presencia en el lugar, al llegar a la sala principal pudo ver a Kain de pie con la Segadora en sus manos y observando a un hombre que estaba tendido en el piso, era de cabello rubio y largo, parecía tener alrededor de unos cuarenta años, tenía un corte en el brazo derecho y una herida en la cabeza, al parecer aun estaba con vida, pero eso no le importó ya que la mirada de Kain se llevo toda su atención porque observaba a aquel humano con profundo odio.

- M… maestro – lo llama un poco intimidado por aquella mirada, jamás lo había visto mirar así a ningún humano.

- Te dije que regresaras a los Pilares – le dice Kain con voz severa.

- Por favor no me pida eso… quiero ayudar – replica el joven, Kain le dirige una mirada un poco más suave, sabe que su lugarteniente era de ideas fijas y no habría manera de quitárselo de encima, así que decide dejarlo, además no le vendría mal algo de ayuda.

- Esta bien pero no me estorbes – dice finalmente Kain, Raziel asiente levemente acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta el joven – Acaso usted lo… – cualquiera diría que Kain atacó a aquel humano pero Raziel prefería preguntar en lugar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas y posiblemente erradas.

- No… cuando llegue, este bastardo ya estaba así – dice inclinándose para levantarlo y tratar de hacerlo volver en sí, al parecer Kain conocía a ese hombre pero no era para nada delicado con él.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunta Raziel al ver la forma como lo trataba.

- Su nombre es Dimitri Valkier… es el marido de Marianne – dice con ira contenida en la voz.

- Por favor permítame – dice Raziel inclinándose y sosteniendo al hombre, para tratar de despertarlo el mismo, pues ya podía ver a su maestro perdiendo la paciencia y rebanándolo con la Segadora, poco a poco empezó a reaccionar, lentamente abría sus ojos dejando ver un par de brillantes esmeraldas… las cuales parecieron hervir cuando se posaron sobre Kain.

- ¿Qué pasó? – fue la fría pregunta del vampiro, el humano lo miraba desafiante pero no se encontraba en condiciones para comenzar a discutir.

- Nos atacaron… eran rebeldes… dijeron que Marianne era… una traidora a nuestra raza… – decía débilmente el humano.

- ¿Que sucedió con Marianne y Christine? – vuelve a preguntar notoriamente impaciente y preocupado ya que al llegar a la mansión lo primero que hizo fue buscarlas por todos lados pero no encontró rastros de ellas.

- Dijeron… que Marianne no merecía vivir… si traicionaba a nuestra raza… – responde Dimitri – Trate de detenerlos pero no pude… – continua con su voz cargada de pesar.

- ¡¿Pero qué paso con ellas?! – vuelve a preguntar el vampiro sujetándolo por la camisa en un movimiento bastante violento, para acercarlo a su rostro quedando frente a frente, mientras Raziel se encontraba completamente sorprendido por el comportamiento de su señor.

- Se llevaron a Marianne… para ejecutarla… al igual que a Christine por ser su hija… – termina de decir ante la cara de espanto del vampiro albino.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, por fí me digno a actualizar despues de ...mmmm varios meses XD.

La verdad es que estaba ocupada en otras cosas y mi inspiración no ayudaba mucho a la tarea de seguir con este capítulo, pero ya ven ^O^ aqui estoy de nuevo, solo espero que el próximo capitulo salga un poco más rápido que este jeje

Y eso sería ^^ disfruten la lectura y espero comentarios.

Bye

* * *

**Capítulo ****Decimoprimero**

"**LA CARA OCULTA DE LA LUNA"**

Cada vez que recuerdo el día en que conocí la otra mitad de la historia de mi señor, no puedo evitar sentir un atisbo de tristeza en mi interior, la forma como él hablaba de esa mujer me conmovió demasiado, pues dejaba ver uno de los lados más ocultos de la personalidad de Kain, asimismo también comprendí la razón por la que, demostrando tanto cariño por la mujer llamada Marianne, se negaba a convertirla en una de nosotros; para él era imposible romper la promesa echa en aquella ocasión a su esposa, aunque sufriera por ello, él jamás convertiría en vampiro a alguno de sus descendientes. Para ser sincero, realmente no se si tendría las fuerzas que demuestra Kain para cumplir con su promesa después de tantos años, pasando aun por sobre sus propios sentimientos, pues no hacía falta un gran poder de percepción para darse cuenta de que él quería mucho a Marianne.

Si creía que con la revelación que me había hecho Kain en ese momento se cerraba mi relación con la ciudad de Coorhagen y con el pasado de mi padre, estaba muy, muy equivocado pues no era más que el principio. De la nada todo pareció complicarse cuando volvimos a la mansión y nos enteramos del secuestro de Marianne y de la pequeña Christine, mí Christine, que en ese entonces no era más que una niña de unos once años de edad. La angustia en la cara de Kain era evidente, hasta ese momento, jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

El rememorar todos estos hechos me hace sentir profundamente nostálgico, ya que algo me dice que una vez que mi sueño de evolución termine, las cosas cambiarán drásticamente, lo que no sé claramente es si estos cambios serán para bien o para mal.

* * *

La tarde por fin había dado paso a la tan ansiada noche, había sido un día realmente difícil para Christine, la conversación con Lord Edmond durante la madrugada, la llegada de su padre y la discusión que tuvieron, sumado a la preocupación por su matrimonio le tenían los nervios de punta… pronto volvería Lord Allan y ya no tendría la suerte de volver a retrasarlo, también se sentía un poco preocupada por Néstor, había reaccionado de manera muy extraña cuando le hablo de Raziel, si bien trato de desviar su atención ella lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y sabia reconocer sus reacciones, algo lo había perturbado y tenía que ver con el vampiro. Por otro lado también se sentía nerviosa por la misteriosa conversación que habían tenido su padre y Lord Edmond, ¿Acaso le había contado sobre sus encuentros con Raziel? Definitivamente se estaban acumulando demasiadas cosas, pero de momento solo tenía que concentrarse en salir de la ciudadela para ver a Raziel, si Lord Edmond no se daba cuenta todo estaría bien.

Se deslizaba por los pasillos de la mansión con el sigilo y la maestría que sólo daba la experiencia, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a escabullirse por la noche, solo le quedaba dar la vuelta al pasillo y ya estaría fuera, después de la conversación con Edmond estaba más atenta que nunca y cualquier ruido la ponía en alerta, solo faltaban unos pasos más pero… al aproximarse a la puerta se detuvo en seco pues una figura la esperaba entre las sombras apoyada cómodamente contra la pared.

- Esperaba que después de nuestra conversación de anoche usted recapacitara con respecto a sus paseos nocturnos – habla Edmond con voz pausada y totalmente desprovista de emoción.

- ¡Lord Edmond! Yo… yo solo… – trata de defenderse la joven pero en realidad no sabe que decir –… iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina – dice rápidamente y sin pensar.

- Ya le dije que yo no soy idiota – habla levantando un poco la ceja derecha – Además sabe perfectamente que la cocina esta del otro lado – corrige con voz venenosa y haciéndola sentir inmensamente estúpida por tratar de engañarlo con esa excusa.

- Nada perdía con intentarlo – dice más para si misma que para el mayor.

- Ahora regrese a su habitación o me veré en la obligación de comunicárselo a su padre – vuelve a hablar el moreno con voz autoritaria.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso… no se lo dijo ya? Yo creí que… – dice la joven completamente confundida pues estaba casi segura que eso era lo que Edmond deseaba discutir con su padre.

- Creyó mal – la interrumpe Edmond – Pero no me malinterprete, si no se lo dije fue porque teníamos otros asuntos que tratar, no porque intentara protegerla – dice antes de que la chica fuera por ahí formándose ideas raras en la cabeza.

- Jamás esperaría algo así de usted – dice la joven en tono despectivo y dando la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, ya se había resignado a que esa noche no podría encontrarse con Raziel, pero ya tendría otras oportunidades, ese hombre no la vigilaría por siempre.

Camino en silencio hasta su habitación escoltada de cerca por Edmond quien quería asegurarse de que se quedara allí, era un poco cansado el estar vigilando a esa niña pero no la dejaría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, eso sería muy peligroso y no quería arriesgarse. Al llegar a su cuarto Christine se giro visiblemente molesta hacia el moreno.

- ¡¿Ahora qué?! ¡¿Acaso quiere entrar y asegurarse de que me ponga el camisón y me meta a la cama?! – en realidad estaba mucho más que enojada, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto ante esto.

- La verdad me conformo solo con llegar hasta aquí y advertirle que no se atreva a tratar de salir a menos que quiera que la encierre, cosa que no me costaría mucho – dice el moreno en su ya acostumbrado tono mientras voltea para retirarse, dejando a una furiosa Christine quien deseaba más que nunca atravesarlo con su espada y convertirlo en un millón de sanguinolentos pedazos.

***

Una figura se paseaba preocupada y sigilosamente por las afueras de la Ciudadela, se trataba de Raziel quien continuaba esperando la llegada de la joven Christine, estaba un poco preocupado, se suponía que se verían a la medianoche como siempre pero ésta ya había pasado hace algunas horas y la chica aun no aparecía ¿Qué tal si la habían descubierto? No, tal vez había mucha vigilancia y no pudo salir. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de que había alguien más hasta que sintió el frío filo de una espada contra su cuello.

- Los años te han vuelto descuidado mi joven vampiro – susurra una voz a su espalda – En estos momentos podría abrirte la garganta sin ningún problema – habla una vez más el extraño. Era un hombre alto y delgado vestido completamente de negro, llevaba una capa con capuchón del mismo color y su rostro era imposible de ver ya que estaba cubierto por una inexpresiva máscara metálica, cualquiera que lo viera creería que se trataba de la figura de la misma muerte… y realmente no estaría muy lejos de la verdad. Raziel reconoció inmediatamente su voz la cual era fría, desprovista de cualquier tipo de emoción, así que en un rápido movimiento se aparta y se gira desenvainando su espada para quedar justo frente al recién llegado, posicionando su espada contra el cuello de este.

- Y por lo visto a ti te han vuelto más lento… Samhain – responde el joven de manera seria.

- Eso es algo inevitable… los años no pasan en vano – vuelve a hablar el extraño bajando su espada y volviendo a envainarla.

- Desapareciste repentinamente, pensé que habías muerto – comenta esta vez Raziel guardando su espada.

- Y lo estuve… por cuatro largos años – respondió y por más extraño que le pareciera Raziel pudo notar un pequeño matiz de tristeza en su voz, o tal vez era solo su imaginación. En realidad no importaba mucho ya que lo que le sucediera a ese hombre lo tenía completamente sin cuidado, aunque no eran enemigos tampoco podría decirse que fueran lo contrario, además tenía mejores cosas de que preocuparse.

- No preguntaré que fue lo que sucedió – dice Raziel, cosa que muy en el fondo fue agradecida por el otro – ¿Por qué estas aquí? – le pregunta directamente, Raziel sabía que debía haber un fuerte motivo para eso, ya que cada vez que se encontraba con el oscuro guerrero habían problemas.

- Consideré que sería apropiado comentarte que no eres el único que ronda la Ciudadela últimamente – responde seriamente Samhain.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta el joven sin entender a que se refería, acaso hablaba de Christine.

- Yo se que te has estado viendo con la prometida de Lord Allan, y también se que han estado siendo vigilados – aclara.

- No… puede ser – dice un incrédulo Raziel, aunque por otro lado Samhain no tenía porque mentirle, en el pasado habían tenido que trabajar juntos y aunque ninguno lo admitiera sentían un mutuo respeto – ¿Y por qué esperaste hasta ahora para comentármelo? – pregunta el vampiro ya que estaba seguro de que el enmascarado se traía algo entre manos.

- No tenía porque hacerlo, además esperaba a que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo… – dice mientras se acerca a un árbol y se apoya en él cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – Pero por lo visto estabas demasiado ocupado como para darte cuenta de algo así – continua diciéndole en un tono que Raziel no sabe definir si es de burla o regaño.

- ¿Y por qué decidiste advertirme ahora? – pregunta una vez más, definitivamente jamás podría entender la manera de pensar de ese hombre.

- Porque pronto las cosas comenzarán a ponerse aun más difíciles en la Ciudadela, sobretodo para la hija de lady Marianne… ella esta en un grave peligro, hay muchas personas que pueden dañarla, te recomiendo que te la lleves muy lejos de aquí… estoy seguro de que eres el único que puede mantenerla a salvo – dice en un tono de voz que por primera vez parecía algo preocupado.

- ¿Pero por qué ella? – Pregunta Raziel un poco confundido, ¿Por qué el hombre que aparentemente no sentía nada por nadie de pronto se mostraba tan interesado en mantener a salvo a Christine?

- ¿Acaso aun no te has dado cuenta? Es por quien es, por lo que representa y sobretodo por la sangre que corre por sus venas ¿Quién crees que sería el más afectado si algo malo le sucediera? – Raziel supo inmediatamente a quien se refería Samhain, aunque en vista de cómo han ido dándose las cosas últimamente Kain no sería el único dañado si algo malo le sucedía a la chica. De pronto se oyó un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos lo que hizo que el vampiro se girara inmediatamente poniéndose en guardia en caso de que se tratase de un atacante, sin embargo no era más que un pequeño conejo, pero al volver a su anterior posición para seguir hablando con Samhain éste ya se había marchado, esto no sorprendió a Raziel ya se había acostumbrado a que aquel guerrero iba y venía como si de una silenciosa sombra se tratase, aun tenía preguntas que hacerle pero estaba seguro de que muy pronto volvería a verlo.

***

La noche paso lentamente para la joven Christine quien en vista de que no pudo acudir a su cita con Raziel fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se sentía un poco ansiosa y a la vez triste ¿Qué habrá pensado el vampiro? ¿Estará bien? Esas preguntas no salían de su mente y la agobiaban cada vez más, finalmente opto por levantarse, no quería ver la cara de su padre ni mucho menos la de Lord Edmond pero no le quedaba otra opción, aunque éste supiera que era lo que ocurría ella tenía que aparentar normalidad frente al resto. Aunque el ambiente era algo tenso luego de la llegada de Dimitri, la mañana transcurrió sin grandes sobresaltos, una que otra discusión aunque principalmente eran entre Lord Edmond y su padre, quién lo diría, al parecer esos dos se odiaban y no se molestaban en ocultarlo ¿Cuál seria el motivo de ese odio? Para ella era un completo misterio pero sinceramente no le importaba. Finalmente decidió salir a dar un paseo por la Ciudadela para despejarse un poco, además de pensar, más.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora rondando por las calles de la cuidad pensando en su situación, en Raziel, Allan, Néstor, su matrimonio, su futuro… estaba tan enfrascada en esto que al doblar una esquina no se dio cuenta y chocó con una mujer que venia en su dirección botando todo lo que ella traía.

- Discúlpeme, venía distraída – dice la joven ayudando a la mujer a levantar las cosas.

- No se preocupe mi lady, yo también venía distraída – responde la mujer con una cálida sonrisa en los labios, Christine puede notar que aquella mujer tenía aproximadamente unos cincuenta años de edad o tal vez mas, era de contextura media y gran parte de su cabello era de color blanco aunque algunos cabellos dejaban notar que hace algunos años estos eran de color castaño claro, su mirada era profunda, de un hermoso color azul grisáceo, le parece haberla visto en la mansión de Allan pero no esta segura – Se ve cansada mi lady, ¿Son los nervios por su futura boda? – pregunta directamente, haciendo que la muchacha se ruborizara.

- Yo… este… un poco… y usted es… – pregunta la joven tartamudeando, aquella pregunta la había descolocado completamente, ¿Nervios por su futura boda? ¡Claro que si pero eran porque ella no quería casarse!

- Ho perdone usted, yo soy Marie y trabajo en la mansión de Lord Allan – se presenta la anciana, con esto Christine por fin puede recordarla.

- ¿Usted es la encargada de la cocina cierto? – pregunta aun un poco insegura.

- Así es – responde la Marie terminando de levantar sus cosas y poniéndose de pie.

- Si, ya la recuerdo – dice Christine sonriendo amablemente.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Christine decidió acompañar a la anciana hasta la mansión, ella trabajaba desde hacia muchos años allí y conocía a Allan bastante bien, así como a Edmond. Fue por ella que se enteró de que Lord Edmond no siempre había sido ese ser tan, tan especial, antes era bastante amable y completamente pacifista, fue por esta razón que aunque le correspondía por derecho de nacimiento, decidió dejar a su primo Allan el puesto de líder de la Ciudadela, su cambio de carácter comenzó a darse hacia unos siete años atrás, pero la misteriosa muerte de su única hija fue el detonante para que se convirtiera en la persona que era ahora, pero para Marie en el fondo él seguía siendo el mismo hombre amable de antaño, aunque no todos pudieran notarlo, esto último para Christine fue completamente increíble en vista de cómo la había tratado hasta el momento ¿Edmond amable? Si claro y los vampiros pueden nadar. De Allan no había mucho que decir, según todos era un excelente líder, amable y preocupado por las personas de la Ciudadela, aunque con carácter de hierro si se trataba de vampiros, él era el salvador de los humanos, quien lograría librarlos de la plaga liderada por Kain, la gran mayoría de las personas que habitaban la Ciudadela agradecían a Edmond haber puesto el liderazgo de la ciudad en manos de Allan. Esto estremeció a Christine, de pronto sintió un poco de miedo al pensar en lo que podría pasarle a Raziel si Allan lo encontraba, aunque según lo que había dicho Lord Edmond el vampiro era uno de los lugartenientes, pero no por eso podía dejar de inquietarse.

- ¿Le sucede algo mi lady? De pronto se ha puesto muy pálida – pregunta un poco preocupada la mujer.

- No… no es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada… no he dormido muy bien últimamente – dice la joven tratando de desviar la atención.

- Lo hubiera dicho antes – responde la anciana caminando hacia una gran alacena – Tengo un remedio infalible para casos de insomnio – continua diciendo mientras revuelve y busca entre frascos, cajitas y otras cosas, hasta finalmente dar con un pequeño frasquito de cristal que contenía un líquido de color amarillo muy pálido – Con solo un par de gotitas de esto podrá dormir profundamente durante toda la noche, aunque debe tomárselo una media hora antes de irse a la cama porque eso es mas o menos lo que tarde en hacer efecto – dice extendiéndoselo a Christine.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias Marie! – dice Christine recibiendo el frasquito, estaba feliz y mucho aunque no por los motivos que la anciana creía, ya que en su mente se acababa de urdir un nuevo plan para poder salir de la Ciudadela durante la noche. Luego de eso se despidió de la anciana y fue a su habitación, aun era muy temprano así que considero que seria prudente dormir un par de horas, ya durante la cena vería como ponía en marcha su plan.

***

En el santuario de los clanes Kain y los lugartenientes presentes trataban de ponerse de acuerdo en cual seria el plan a seguir con respecto a la información que les había proporcionado Mikael antes de morir, no sería fácil primero que nada deberían proceder con mucho cuidado pues una vez al alcance del báculo ya no había nada que hacer, sin embargo para Rahab el problema mas grande seguía siendo la ausencia de Raziel, ¿Qué tal si ya había caído en las manos de aquellos humanos? No quería ni imaginar que su hermano sufriera lo mismo que su camarada. Había expresado a Kain su deseo de ir a buscarlo, Melchiah y Dumah parecían estar de acuerdo, Zephon estaba claramente en contra aunque no lo expresara en palabras, mientras Turel se mantenía completamente neutro y silencioso, era imposible saber que era lo que pensaba, sin embargo Kain se había negado rotundamente ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que pudiera sucederle?

- Ya dije que esperaremos a que él regrese por su propia cuenta – dijo el señor de Nosgoth firmemente, la verdad era que si estaba un poco preocupado por su primogénito pero algo en su interior le decía que de momento él estaba bien y que tenía que esperar a recibir noticias.

- Pero maestro… – trato de replicar Rahab.

- ¡Es mi última palabra y no se hable más del asunto! – dijo con una voz que para los jóvenes vampiros pareció muy amenazante, definitivamente no habría manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

En otro lugar del santuario se encontraba la joven Noelia, estaba sentada en un gran sillón completamente concentrada observando el vaivén de la llama de una de las tantas velas que iluminaban el lugar, estaba tan quieta que hasta podría parecer una muñeca… una muy hermosa muñeca con piel de marfil y finos cabellos de ébano, la tenue iluminación del lugar le daba un aire casi etéreo, aunque su expresión era algo triste pues a pesar del paso del tiempo le era imposible olvidar aquel hecho que cambio su vida para siempre…

La oscuridad parecía envolverlo todo pues hacía ya muchas horas se habían ocultado los últimos rayos del sol, además enormes nubes presagiaban una fuerte tormenta, pero nada de eso le importaba a la joven que corría por el bosque como si la vida se le fuera en ello, su negra cabellera estaba completamente enmarañada, vestía retazos de lo que antes fuera un elegante vestido de terciopelo azul, su pálida piel estaba cubierta de sangre y heridas, pero no paraba de correr aun a pesar del intenso dolor que recorría su maltratado cuerpo, no podía detenerse o él la encontraría, estaba muy cerca… podía oír a la distancia los pasos de ese hombre, porque sí, se trataba de un hombre, un humano, no un vampiro como seria lo normal en esos lugares. Él se había aprovechado de la confianza que le tenía para abusar de ella de la peor manera existente, manteniéndola encerrada para disponer de ella a su antojo, sin embargo la chica aprovechando un descuido de su captor logró huir, y ahora corría desesperadamente en un intento por volver a la Ciudadela, a su hogar donde él jamás podría volver a tocarla. La lluvia hacia unos momentos había comenzado pero la chica parecía no darse cuenta de eso, su cuerpo temblaba pero tampoco se daba cuenta o tal vez ni siquiera le importaba, de pronto tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, él estaba cada vez mas cerca tenía que huir pero su agotado cuerpo se negaba a responder.

- Cometiste un grave error al huir de mí, pequeña – dice de pronto una potente voz que logró erizar completamente su piel producto del miedo, era él… la había encontrado.

- ¡No se acerque a mí! – dice ella con un hilo de voz apenas audible mientras trata de alejarse de él, pero ya no tenía donde huir, frente a ella y a escasos metros se encontraba aquel hombre mientras que a su espalda había una quebrada de unos diez metros de profundidad la cual iba a dar al río, definitivamente ya no había salida posible.

- Tenía pensado dejarte vivir un tiempo más pero no puedo arriesgarme a que vuelvas a escapar – dice él tomándola del cabello para ponerla violentamente de pie – Es una lástima porque eras exquisita, creo que incluso te extrañaré – vuelve a hablar justo antes de tomar sus labios en un beso nada amable, ella trataba de resistirse pero era inútil no tenía fuerzas suficientes para oponerse a ese hombre, solo podía limitarse a llorar de rabia e impotencia – No es nada personal – dice finalmente atravesando a la chica con su espada, la cual no apartaba sus profundos ojos negros de aquellos de igual color de su atacante, él en ningún momento aparto su fría mirada de la chica disfrutando de su sufrimiento, luego de esto la dejó caer por la quebrada hasta el río, parte de su ensangrentado vestido se rasgó y quedo enredado entre los matorrales pero él no le dio importancia, simplemente envainó su espada y emprendió el camino de regreso satisfecho por haber quitado esa piedrita de su camino. Sin embargo y a pesar de la fuerte caída la joven se negaba a rendirse de esa manera, a duras penas logró llegar a la orilla pero se desangraba irremediablemente, la vida se alejaba de su cuerpo cada vez mas y mas rápido, y justo antes de perderse en el mar de la inconsciencia vio el par de ojos mas hermosos que podría haber imaginado jamás, dorados, cálidos, pero cargados de preocupación.

Se encontraba investigando el sector pues le gustaba conocer los lugares por los que transitaba, si había grandes cantidades de agua cerca o si había refugios en caso de que el sol lo sorprendiera en alguna misión, como vampiro consideraba que debía conocer ese tipo de cosas, además esas salidas eran un buen pretexto para escapar del Santuario de los Clanes y no tener que estar siempre evitando que sus hermanos se matasen entre ellos, bueno mas bien que Zephon fuese asesinado por el resto, aunque era un buen guerrero y estratega a veces parecía tener un don especial para enfadar a sus hermanos con sus desplantes tan excéntricos, por no decir sádicos, egoístas y crueles, lo peor era que en ocasiones incluso él deseaba desangrarlo. Había comenzado a llover lo cual para él no era un problema a diferencia de sus hermanos, incluso disfrutaba profundamente de las noches lluviosas, lo hacían sentir tranquilo, fue entonces cuando mezclado con el olor característico de la lluvia un tenue olor a sangre llegó hasta él, atraído por la curiosidad mas que otra cosa decidió buscar de donde provenía, o mas bien de quien provenía. Luego de buscar por unos minutos llegó hasta la orilla del río donde encontró la fuente de aquel olor que inundaba sus sentidos, se trataba de una maltrecha joven quien agonizaba desangrándose rápidamente por una herida en su abdomen, a pesar de las decenas de heridas que surcaban su piel se podía ver que era sumamente bella, su mirada estaba completamente perdida pero aun respiraba, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente se notaba que no le quedaban muchos minutos de vida, podría haber sido fácilmente una deliciosa comida pero no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella, así que hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica la sujeto entre sus brazos delicadamente y decidió darle una nueva oportunidad de vivir antes de que exhalara su último aliento de vida, la beso suavemente entregándole en el proceso su sangre y con ella sus dones. El cuerpo de la muchacha se convulsionó por unos minutos, era normal, luego de esto las heridas que cruzaban su cuerpo fueron cerrándose milagrosamente y su piel se volvió aun más blanca de lo que ya era, finalmente sus parpados se abrieron muy lentamente revelando un par de hermosos ojos dorados, el color característico de todos los vampiros.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto la joven un poco desconcertada, estaba segura que moriría pero ahora se encontraba perfectamente bien, aunque una extraña sed invadía todo su ser.

- Mi nombre es Rahab – respondió el vampiro quitándose su capa y cubriendo con ella delicadamente a la joven. Ella estaba completamente confundida simplemente observaba al joven sin decir palabra alguna, notó que su piel era muy pálida casi blanca, bastante mas alto que ella, musculatura atlética aunque no en exceso, su cabello era negro y aunque estaba peinado hacia atrás y tomado en una coleta algunos mechones caían por su rostro completamente empapado por la lluvia, sus ojos eran dorados, los mismos que vio antes de quedar inconsciente.

- ¿Eres un vampiro cierto? – dice ella alejándose un par de pasos de él, mira sus manos y luego toca su abdomen donde debería estar la herida que le hizo aquel hombre, a pesar de su confusión comprendía claramente lo que había sucedido.

- Así es, pero lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí, luego te lo explicaré todo – dice él extendiéndole su mano amablemente. Ella solo se limita a observarlo y a analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo, no esta muy segura de que era lo que debía hacer, lo que era claro es que definitivamente ya no podría volver a la Ciudadela, aunque eso no era culpa del vampiro frente a ella. Él por su parte estaba muy nervioso por la reacción de la chica

- Sé perfectamente que fue lo que sucedió – vuelve a hablar luego de algunos segundos a la vez que baja la mirada, él aun mantiene la mano extendida no sabe si acercarse o no, ella de pronto levanta la mirada dirigiéndola directamente a los ojos de Rahab, definitivamente eran los ojos mas hermosos que jamás hubiera visto – Mi nombre es Noelia, gracias por salvarme – dice con una sonrisa tomando la mano del joven, a partir de ahora iniciaría una nueva vida...

Luego de la reunión con Kain, Rahab decidió volver a sus aposentos donde encontró a Noelia completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, se veía hermosa pero a la vez él odiaba que ella se ensimismara tanto pues sabia perfectamente que, aunque no hablara de ello para no preocuparlo, en ocasiones el pasado la perseguía, así que sin pensárselo dos veces decidió traerla de vuelta al presente, se acercó delicadamente a ella por la parte de atrás del sillón y deposito un suave y sensual beso en su cuello, lo que por unos momentos la hizo estremecer, había causado el efecto deseado y algo mas ya que inmediatamente ella se giro y le respondió con un largo beso, luego del cual le sonrió.

- Gracias… Rahab – le dijo acariciando su cabello con la delicadeza que solo ella podía manifestar.

- Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti – fue la respuesta del joven quien se sentó junto a ella abrazándola protectoramente. Pasaron varios minutos así, juntos y en silencio disfrutando del momento.

- Rahab… – habló de pronto la joven.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó él distraídamente, aunque algo muy en el fondo le gritaba que era lo que ella quería decirle.

- Vas a ir a buscar a Raziel, ¿Cierto? – como siempre ella había acertado, definitivamente no podía ocultarle absolutamente nada.

- Si… algo me dice que él puede estar en problemas – responde en el mismo tono de voz que usara anteriormente.

- ¿Lord Kain esta de acuerdo? – pregunta una vez mas.

- No, dijo que hay que esperar a que Raziel se comunique con nosotros pero yo no puedo esperar, se que algo no va del todo bien – dice esta vez con notoria preocupación en la voz – El maestro Kain no sabe que iré por él, partiré en secreto al anochecer – finaliza, sabe que no es bueno desobedecer a Kain, su sentido común se lo ha gritado hasta el cansancio pero no puede dejar solo a su hermano, no puede dejar que se repita lo de Mikael.

- Esta bien… solo… ten mucho cuidado – dice ella aferrándose aun mas al pecho de su amado – No se que haría si algo te sucediera – habla esta vez con una voz cargada de sentimentalismo.

***

Aun faltaban un par de horas para la cena y Christine ya mas repuesta después de haber dormido un poco recorría la mansión Riedel conversando animadamente con Helena, así fue como llegaron al salón de entrenamientos donde se encontraron con Dimitri quien estaba practicando esgrima, traía su largo cabello tomado con una cinta mientras hacia movimientos completamente fluidos, elegantes y mortales. A pesar de tener ya cuarenta y cinco años de edad había que admitir que era un hombre realmente atractivo y varonil, no era tan musculoso como Allan pero sí más que Edmond, estaba tan concentrado en sus prácticas que ni siquiera se percato de que era observado. Christine se sorprendió un poco ya que jamás había visto a su padre practicando así, y ahora mas que nunca se preguntaba porque motivo jamás quiso enseñarle a luchar, Helena por su parte no estaba menos sorprendida que su amiga, ya antes había visto a Lord Allan practicando pero este no usaba movimientos tan elegantes era mas bien de golpea y arrasa. Algunos momentos después Néstor se unió a las chicas admirando abiertamente las técnicas de su señor.

- Sus movimientos son fantásticos – dijo un poco emocionado ante lo que veían sus ojos. Sin embargo una fría voz a sus espaldas los sobresaltó llegando incluso a oídos de Dimitri quien se detuvo observando al recién llegado con los ojos cargados de odio.

- Se ven fantásticos si se trata de cortar el aire, pero no creo que sean gran cosa frente a un oponente real – era Edmond quien hablaba aun mas despectivamente de lo normal, si se podía.

- ¿Acaso crees que tu podrías ser un oponente real para mi? – dijo con voz firme la cual resonó en toda la habitación, estaba desafiándolo abiertamente.

- Sabes perfectamente que las armas nunca han sido lo mío… – respondió el pelinegro con desdén y antes de que Dimitri pudiera responder agrego – Pero no creo que esto sea muy difícil… tomando en cuenta que hasta tú puedes hacerlo – dijo acercándose al rubio con una semi sonrisa en los labios completamente fría e intimidante.

- ¿Lady Christine que hacemos? – preguntó un poco alarmado Néstor, esos dos eran perfectamente capaces de matarse.

- Solo observar, no es problema nuestro – dijo la muchacha con voz neutra, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco preocupada pero realmente no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para detenerlos – ¿Helena… Lord Edmond sabe pelear? – pregunta a la chica al recordar lo que le había dicho Marie sobre las antiguas tendencias pacifistas del moreno, mientras ve como él se quitaba su capa y tomaba una espada.

- No… no sé… nunca lo he visto… así – dice la castaña visiblemente nerviosa.

- Bueno… ellos son adultos… hombres maduros… o por lo menos lo suficientemente sensatos como para no llegar a matarse… espero… – agrega Christine tratando de tranquilizar un poco a Helena.

- P… padre… – Helena llama a Edmond, su voz apenas si se dejo oír, estaba asustada por lo que pudiera llegar a suceder, Christine y Néstor se sorprendieron un poco al escucharla llamarlo así, aunque pensándolo un poco era bastante lógico ya que por lo que ella había dicho antes él la cuido desde pequeña como si fuera su propia hija. Para Lord Edmond era un poco raro escuchar esa palabra, sabía que la chica lo llamaba así solo en contadas ocasiones, no quería preocuparla más de la cuenta pero ya no podía ni quería dar pie atrás, volteo hacia ella y le dedico una casi imperceptible mirada tranquilizadora que ella pareció entender a la perfección.

- Bien… comencemos – dice Dimitri al ver como Edmond se pone en guardia sosteniendo su espada de manera algo torpe pero a la vez firme. Al ver esto el pensamiento de Christine es un claro "Esta muerto".

Como era de esperarse Dimitri inicio atacando directamente y sin misericordia, por suerte Edmond logró evitar cada una de las estocadas de su contrincante, los movimientos fluidos y medidos de Dimitri contrastaban claramente con los torpes y algo desesperados de Edmond, sin embargo y tal vez sería suerte de principiante pero en un par de ocasiones puso en problemas al rubio, era extraño pero en ocasiones parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía atacando rápida y medidamente y en otras parecía actuar sólo por instinto. Christine ya se encontraba muy nerviosa, se notaba claramente que Lord Edmond sólo había sostenido una espada un par de veces en toda su vida o tal vez ninguna, sin embargo su padre atacaba como si se tratara de un experto, Lord Edmond estaba en clara desventaja y aunque lo considerara la persona mas desagradable del mundo, y haya deseado rebanarlo personalmente, no se sentía capaz de seguir viendo esta injusticia. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos los presentes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, inexplicablemente Edmond logró desarmar a Dimitri quien no podía creer lo sucedido.

- Creo que te vencí – dijo con voz completamente fría, su respiración era pausada y normal como si jamás se hubiese sometido a tal cantidad de movimiento, apuntaba con su espada justo al cuello de Dimitri quien estaba completamente agitado y furioso, no podía creer que Edmond lo hubiese vencido. Luego de unos segundos baja su espada y camina tranquilamente en dirección a donde dejó su capa.

- Bien, aunque sólo era un duelo de espadas – dice tratando de calmarse – La verdadera batalla entre tú y yo la gane hace ya muchos años al desposar a Marianne – continua con la voz cargada de veneno, del que reservaba únicamente para Edmond, este detiene sus pasos repentinamente, Dimitri le había dado donde mas le dolía, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad logro contenerse para no volver sobre sus pasos y matarlo, en lugar de eso simplemente se giro y sin demostrar todo lo que esas palabras habían removido en su interior esbozo la sonrisa mas mordaz de su repertorio.

- Puedes haberte casado con ella, pero tú y yo sabemos que hasta el último día de su vida su corazón perteneció a otra persona – dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que solo Dimitri oyera – A pesar de todos tus esfuerzos ella jamás te amó – dijo burlescamente dando la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

Christine, Néstor y Helena estaban bastante más alejados y no pudieron oír el intercambio de palabras aunque por la cara de Dimitri notaron que se trataba de algo grave. De pronto todo pasó muy rápido, Dimitri tomó su espada y corrió hacia Edmond quien aun le daba la espalda, Helena gritó para advertirle en el momento justo y gracias a eso dio un giro y uso su espada para detener de manera espectacular la hoja de su agresor, sin embargo este giró rápidamente sobre su eje para volver a atacar a Edmond quien apenas logró esquivar un peligroso corte en el pecho, pero Dimitri lanzó un tercer ataque el cual cumplió su objetivo pues hizo un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo de su oponente lanzándolo directamente al piso, el ataque hubiese continuado de no ser por Néstor quien logró sujetar por la espalda al enfurecido rubio quien luego de forcejear un poco con el pelirrojo se fue del lugar maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Christine estaba muy preocupada e impresionada con lo sucedido, Edmond permanecía en el suelo sujetando la herida con su mano derecha, la sangre salía abundantemente, era imposible ver su rostro ya que estaba cubierto por su cabello, de pronto alzo la cabeza su rostro estaba serio.

- Creo que se enojó – dijo en el tono de voz al que estaban todos acostumbrados, mientras se ponía de pie, aunque a Christine le pareció que estaba manteniendo una lucha interna para no dejar escapar su ira, sería mejor no provocarlo.

- De… debe ir a ver un médico – dijo Helena tratando de mantener a raya a sus nervios, lo que le valió una fría mirada de parte del mayor.

- No me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer – respondió él de manera amenazante haciendo que la chica se estremeciera como una pequeña ramita al viento.

- Pe… pero… necesita ayuda – trató de decir la chica acercando su temblorosa mano al brazo herido del mayor quien rechazo el contacto alejándose de ella.

- No necesito de nadie – volvió a hablar en un tono que le congelaría la sangre a cualquiera, luego con un brusco movimiento recogió su capa y salió de la habitación. Christine ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato por parte del hombre pero no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y rabia por como había tratado a Helena quien solo se estaba preocupando por él, Marie había dicho que en el fondo era amable… definitivamente esa mujer estaba equivocada ya que Lord Edmond Riedel no era más que un frío bloque de hielo y veneno.

- Por lo visto ese hombre tiene hiel en lugar de sangre, jamás he conocido a alguien tan desagradable como él – dijo de pronto Néstor sin tratar de ocultar la molestia en su voz.

- Por favor no vuelvas a expresarte así de él – dijo de pronto Helena con voz firme y agresiva, sus ojos expresaban claramente su molestia frente a las palabras dichas por el joven.

- ¿Vas a defenderlo después de cómo te trató? – replico Néstor sin podérselo creer.

- Si, él es la persona más importante para mí y lo defendería de todo – dice la chica aun con tono agresivo.

- Esta bien… por favor perdona a Néstor – intercede Christine – Sé que no lo dijo con mala intención, es solo que ese hombre es incomprensible – continua diciendo.

- Lady Christine tiene razón… por favor perdóname – se disculpa el joven.

- Ustedes no lo conocen como yo, él tiene sus motivos para ser así y aunque por nuestras venas no corre la misma sangre… él es la única familia que tengo… – dice suavizando lentamente su mirada – Él ha sufrido mucho… y aunque no lo crean en el fondo es una persona muy amable – finaliza la chica ya mas tranquila. Aunque Christine no se lo podía creer definitivamente Marie y Helena estaban locas.

Para la hora de la cena los tres jóvenes esperaban que hubiera una batalla campal en la mesa pero eso no sucedió ya que tanto Lord Dimitri como Lord Edmond actuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ignorándose olímpicamente ¿Cómo era posible que después de semejante pelea actuasen así? Definitivamente eran incomprensibles.

Finalmente y después de un día muy ajetreado llego la tan esperada noche, ahora Christine debía pensar muy bien como hacer que el contenido del pequeño frasquito fuera a dar sin complicaciones contra su objetivo, Lord Edmond, ya que seria un problema muy grande el que lo tomara la persona equivocada, gracias a sus hábitos nocturnos sabia que él acostumbraba a tomar un té en la sala antes de retirarse a dormir, si como no, mas bien a vigilarla para que no pudiera salir a verse con Raziel, así que esa sería su oportunidad tenia que distraerlo de alguna manera para poder poner el líquido en la taza. Alrededor de las diez de la noche se dirigió a la sala para asegurarse de que él estuviese allí y así era, como siempre estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón con un libro en sus manos, pero no estaba solo ya que su padre estaba con él, así que se quedo de pie en el pasillo tratando de pensar en como poner el líquido en su té, sin embargo parte de la conversación que mantenían la distrajo.

- Espero que te hayas curado bien esa herida – escucho decir fríamente a su padre, ¿Acaso se arrepentía de haberlo lastimado y estaba preocupado?

- Vaya, ¿Así que te preocupas por mí? – fue la respuesta aun mas fría de Edmond, quien efectivamente no se había hecho ningún tipo de curación sino que solo se había limitado a vendarse el brazo para que no sangrara tanto.

- Ni lo sueñes miserable, ¡Sabes perfectamente que no quiero que mueras por la infección de una herida causada por mi espada, sino decapitado por ella! – y allí la "cariñosa" respuesta de Dimitri.

- Y tú también sabes que no pienso morir antes que tú, así que puedes estar tranquilo ya que esto no me matara – y otra respuesta "afectuosa" por parte de Edmond, ¿Qué acaso jamás dejaban de discutir? ¿Porqué razón parecían odiarse tanto? ¿Qué motivo tenían para comportarse así? Christine los entendía cada vez menos, pero no estaba como para preocuparse por eso, debía enfocarse en su objetivo pronto Marie traería el té de Lord Edmond y tenía que idear una forma de colocar el líquido… ¡Eso es! No tenía que estar partiéndose la cabeza pensando en como distraer a Edmond mientras colocaba la medicina para dormir sino a Marie, así que rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina para "visitar y ayudar amablemente" a la anciana.

Llego a la cocina con total naturalidad y saludo amablemente a Marie quien justo en ese momento estaba preparando las tazas para llevárselas a Edmond y Dimitri, como no tenia la seguridad de qué taza le tocaría a Edmond decidió poner un poco en cada una así de paso se aseguraba de no correr riesgos con su padre, fue realmente fácil distraer a la anciana para poder poner la medicina, por lo visto esa noche la caprichosa suerte estaba de su parte, solo esperaba que siguiera así. Pronto la mujer se llevo una pequeña bandeja con ambas tazas de té en ella, ahora era cuando se decidía todo.

***

En el Santuario de los Clanes la noche también había caído hace algunas horas y Rahab ya estaba preparado para salir en busca de su hermano aun a pesar de que su señor Kain se lo había prohibido.

- Rahab por favor ten mucho cuidado – dijo una preocupada Noelia.

- No te preocupes, sabes que me sé cuidar muy bien – respondió el vampiro con una tranquilizadora sonrisa en los labios.

- Encuentra a Raziel y vuelve pronto, yo hare todo lo posible para que no se den cuenta de tu ausencia – la joven trataba de estar tranquila pero no podía, tenía el presentimiento de que algo terrible sucedería.

- Gracias y perdóname por preocuparte tanto – responde Rahab acercándose a ella y depositando un suave beso en sus delicados labios.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte – habla la chica acariciando el cabello de su amado, pero el momento no dura mucho ya que alguien podría descubrirlos.

- Volveré pronto – habla Rahab sonriendo nuevamente luego de lo cual se oculta bajo su capa y se aleja sigilosa y rápidamente. Noelia permanece observándolo unos minutos hasta que de pronto ve a otra sombra alejándose en la misma dirección que su amado, cuando se dispone a averiguar de quien se trata una fuerte mano la sostiene por el brazo impidiéndole avanzar, al girarse para encarar a quien se atrevió a tocarla su rostro se vuelve aun más pálido de lo que ya era.

- Lord… Kain… – el miedo la paraliza, no sabe que hacer y su mente no es capas de pensar en nada.

- Ya sabía yo que ustedes no obedecerían mis ordenes – Kain tenía el rostro completamente serio y la joven ya estaba comenzando a temer por la vida de Rahab – Tranquilízate pequeña – dice de pronto suavizando un poco su expresión – Turel va con Rahab para ayudarlo en caso de que surjan problemas – habla soltando el brazo de la joven vampiresa.

- ¿Como dice? – la chica no entendía que estaba pasando.

- La verdad es que a mi también me preocupa Raziel, yo sospechaba que Rahab no obedecería mi orden así que le dije a Turel que lo siguiera pues él también estaba preocupado por lo que podría sucederle a esos dos – explica tranquilamente, la verdad es que estaba seguro de que Turel tampoco se quedaría quieto así que decidió mandarlo él mismo antes que esperar a que tratara de ir en secreto como pretendía el líder de los rahabim.

- ¿Entonces usted… no castigara a Rahab? – pregunta la chica esperanzada ante lo cual la expresión de su señor cambia por una sonrisa completamente sádica.

- Cuando vuelva Rahab dile que tiene tres días para redibujar todos los mapas – dice dando la vuelta y marchándose tranquilamente mientras la joven permanece paralizada, Rahab llevaba varios meses trabajando en los mapas lo cual odiaba, la noticia seria terrible para él, pero tal vez sería gracioso ver su cara al decírselo. Hablar con Lord Kain la había tranquilizado un poco pues había podido notar que aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido él si se preocupaba por sus hijos, el castigo para Rahab por suerte había sido muy suave pues ya sabia ella que podría haber sido mucho peor, se le helaba la sangre al recordar a otros desdichados que se habían atrevido a desobedecer sus ordenes, por ese lado las cosas ya se veían mejor aunque el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería no hacia sino incrementarse cada vez más.

***

Edmond permanecía muy concentrado en su lectura, realmente necesitaba relajarse un poco después de ese día tan complicado, en ningún momento había levantado su vista del libro para no tener que ver a Dimitri quien también leía tranquilamente sentado en el otro sillón y aunque habían pasado alrededor de unos quince minutos desde que Marie les llevara la bandeja con el te, él apenas si había tocado su taza, de pronto notó que todo estaba demasiado callado, le pareció muy extraño que Dimitri llevara tanto tiempo sin tratar de discutir con él, así que alzó la vista solo lo suficiente como para mirar disimuladamente al otro y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que éste estaba profundamente dormido con el libro entre sus manos aunque lo que mas llamo la atención del moreno fue que por primera vez en muchos años podía ver una expresión completamente tranquila en el rostro del rubio. Resopló un tanto fastidiado y luego de cerrar su libro terminó de tomar su té que para ese momento ya estaba bastante frío aunque no le dio importancia. Se levanto y luego de dar una última mirada a Dimitri se dirigió hacia la puerta, podría haberlo despertado pero se sentía muy cansado como para estar discutiendo con él, además estaba seguro de que su día aun no acababa pues algo le decía que Christine no desistiría en sus empeños de salir de la Ciudadela esa noche, la muchacha era demasiado terca y decidida.

Cuando estaba por sujetar el pomo de la puerta Dimitri comenzó a moverse, se veía inquieto y su expresión era ahora de suma tristeza, sin siquiera darse cuenta Edmond estaba nuevamente junto al rubio quien hablaba entre sueños con la voz entrecortada y suplicante.

- Marianne… ¿Por qué nunca me amaste?... Marianne… ¿Por qué ese maldito vampiro me robó tu amor? Toda la culpa es suya – por unos momentos la mente de Edmond se quedo en blanco, ¿Cuántas veces él mismo había tenido esos mismos pensamientos? Muchas, demasiadas, pero los años le habían enseñado muchas cosas sobre las personas y los sentimientos, principalmente sobre el odio y el amor los cuales luchaban constantemente en su interior tratando de opacarse el uno al otro, se acercó un poco mas al rubio para depositar unas palabras en su oído, aunque lo mas probable es que Dimitri no lo oyera.

- Nadie tiene la culpa, ni Kain, ni tú… ni yo… mucho menos Marianne, ya que lamentablemente los sentimientos son algo imposible de manejar a nuestro antojo – dicho esto se aleja retirando cuidadosamente el libro de entre las manos de Dimitri quien ni siquiera pareció notarlo y luego como movido por una fuerza invisible se quito su capa y lo cubrió con ella, no sabía porqué lo hacía una parte de él lo odiaba por quedarse con la mujer que tanto amó en su juventud, pero otra parte lo compadecía ya que en el fondo ambos compartían la misma pena pues aunque ella siempre demostró mucho cariño hacia ellos, su amor siempre le perteneció a Kain, el autoproclamado señor de Nosgoth.

- Creo… que definitivamente los años me están afectando – dice en voz baja al salir de la sala dejando a Dimitri profundamente dormido en el sillón y cubierto por su capa.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, por fin despues de tanto tiempo me paso una vez más por acá para dejar un nuevo capítulo de mi fic ^^

Sorry por la tardanza y espero que les guste ^O^

Bye ^O^

* * *

**Capítulo Decimosegundo**

**"EL CABALLERO DE LA MUERTE"**

* * *

Kain no podía creer lo que acababa de oír de labios de Dimitri, esos malditos humanos se habían atrevido a llevarse a las dos únicas razones por las cuales aun no arrasaba con esa miserable ciudad, fue por Marianne que él les dio la oportunidad única de rendirse pacíficamente y ahora se atrevían a apresarla con la intención de ejecutarla por su amistosa relación con los vampiros que residían en aquella ciudad y no solo eso, también arrastraban a la pequeña Christine quien poco o nada tenía que ver en todo este asunto, se acercó aun más a Dimitri, a quien aun tenía sujeto por la ropa y habló poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en tratar de mantener la calma.

- ¿Sabes hacia donde se las llevaron? – pregunto de manera peligrosamente suave, Raziel podía leer cada una de las expresiones de su señor y estaba convencido de que si Dimitri no daba una respuesta que lo satisficiera Kain era capaz de matarlo en ese mismo momento.

- Yo… – Dimitri no sabía que hacer, estaba angustiado por la suerte de su esposa e hija pero al escuchar la pregunta del vampiro su mente comienza a trabajar rápidamente analizando todos los posibles lugares a los que podrían haberlas llevado – ¡La abadía! – dice de pronto – A unos cinco kilómetros hacia el norte de aquí hay una pequeña abadía abandonada, se dice que allí se reúnen algunos detractores de los vampiros, es posible que las hallan llevado a ese lugar – dice rápidamente y sin titubear mientras se libera del agarre de Kain y comienza a ponerse de pie.

- Bien, iré por ellas y los bastardos que se atrevieron a llevárselas desearan no haber nacido – dice caminando hacia la salida, sabe que quiera o no Raziel lo acompañara y en el fondo lo agradece, él era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse a un ejercito completo de humanos pero esta era una situación muy delicada, Raziel le sería de mucha ayuda ya que no quería arriesgarse a que le sucediera algo a Marianne o a la niña por algún descuido suyo.

- ¡Esperen! – habla repentinamente el rubio – Yo iré con ustedes – dice recogiendo su espada del piso y caminando hacia ellos, Kain lo mira con fastidio y Raziel con curiosidad.

- Tu te quedas – dice el vampiro mayor volviendo a dar la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Tu a mi no me das ordenes! – replica el humano con furia en la mirada, si había algo que el rubio no soportaba era recibir ordenes, y menos aun viniendo de un vampiro.

- Ya dije que te quedas, además ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo en ese estado? – dice refiriéndose a las heridas del rubio – Si nos acompañas no serás más que un estorbo – finaliza avanzando hacia la salida, Dimitri trata de seguirlo pero esta vez es Raziel quien se interpone en su camino, hablándole por primera vez.

- Lord Dimitri, aunque las palabras de mi maestro son un poco duras él tiene razón, lo mejor será que deje esto en nuestras manos y se quede aquí – dice Raziel tratando de hacerlo recapacitar en su decisión, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo Dimitri sabía perfectamente que ellos tenían razón, no había nada que él pudiera hacer en estos momentos, estaba herido y aun se sentía muy mareado, pero su orgullo le impedía someterse a las ordenes de Kain.

- Iré quieran o no – dice pasando por el lado de Raziel quien comenzaba a sentir admiración por la tenacidad de aquel hombre al oponerse de esa manera a las ordenes de Kain, Dimitri caminaba rápidamente para alcanzar al señor de los vampiros quien repentinamente se detiene y cuando el rubio esta por darle alcance se gira rápidamente propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso encogido por el dolor.

- Dije que te quedas y no se hable más del asunto – dice mientras se acerca al rubio para ver como este perdía el conocimiento debido al golpe y la debilidad – Raziel, vámonos – habla caminando nuevamente a la salida, al joven no le queda nada más que seguirlo en silencio, prefería no tentar a la suerte.

Llevaban alrededor de quince minutos caminando en la dirección que les había mencionado Dimitri y aun no lograban dar con la dichosa abadía, ninguno había mencionado palabra alguna desde que salieran de la mansión dejando al rubio inconsciente en el piso, la verdad es que Kain no había querido golpearlo pero conociendo el carácter de aquel humano estaba seguro de que hubiera seguido insistiendo hasta ir con ellos y él no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Aunque podría haber dejado que los acompañara Dimitri estaba herido y se notaba claramente que estaba bastante débil, el golpe que le dio, aunque parecía haber sido muy fuerte en realidad no lo había sido tanto, si hubiese estado en buenas condiciones jamás habría perdido el conocimiento, así que realmente podría decirse que muy a su manera lo había salvado ya que de haberlos acompañado de seguro habría terminado muerto, para Kain eso realmente no tenía la más mínima importancia, le daba exactamente igual si vivía o si no, pero no soportaría la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Marianne, pues por mucho que él lo odiara Dimitri era su esposo y el padre de Christine, si, definitivamente en estos momentos lo mejor para todos era que ese hombre permaneciera inconsciente en el piso de la mansión.

Raziel por su parte también se encontraba muy pensativo, todas las cosas de las que se había enterado recientemente daban vueltas en su cabeza, por primera vez se daba cuenta de que para su señor habían mas cosas de importancia aparte de conquistar Nosgoth, definitivamente habían mas cosas en su maestro de las que se mostraban a simple vista. De pronto volvió a recordar a Dimitri y no pudo evitar sentir lastima por él ya que estaba realmente preocupado por su esposa e hija, aunque lo que más le sorprendió de ese hombre fue la manera como se oponía a las ordenes de Kain, jamás había visto a alguien que se atreviera a desafiarlo así, ni siquiera los mas valientes guerreros a los que se hubieran enfrentado pues todo su coraje se reducía a nada cuando estaban en presencia de su señor pero no ese hombre.

- ¿Cree que ese hombre se encuentre bien? – preguntó casi sin darse cuenta.

- Claro que se encuentra bien, no lo golpee tan fuerte – respondió el mayor de bastante mala gana.

- Pero… – Raziel iba a continuar pero una repentina mirada de alerta de parte de su señor lo hizo callar de inmediato y ponerse en guardia… no estaban solos.

Todo estaba muy callado eso era extraño, sabían que había alguien más, podían sentir su presencia en los alrededores y el tenue olor a sangre que despedía pero no podían identificar de donde provenía pues parecía estar en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno, los observaba… no, más bien los acechaba. Luego de un par de miradas entre ellos decidieron separarse. Raziel recorría el sector completamente alerta poniendo especial atención a cualquier tipo de ruido, la niebla cubría tenuemente el lugar y la tensión se sentía en el aire, de pronto escuchó un leve crujido de hojas, se giró rápidamente en esa dirección pero no había absolutamente nada y en el preciso momento en que volvía a retomar su dirección se encontró de frente con un frío e inexpresivo rostro metálico cubierto por una capa de color negro, apenas y logró reaccionar para evitar el estoque de una espada, aunque no fue lo suficientemente veloz ya que resultó herido en el hombro, con un movimiento de su espada evitó un segundo ataque y dando un calculado salto logró alejarse algunos metros de su atacante.

La herida sangraba abundantemente pero luego de algunos segundos comenzó a cerrarse hasta desaparecer completamente, como si jamás hubiese existido, por otro lado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el misterioso atacante estaba una vez más frente a Raziel atacando a una velocidad impresionante y sin emitir el más mínimo ruido, Raziel jamás se había enfrentado a un oponente así, era tan ágil y rápido como él y en cuanto a habilidad tampoco se quedaba atrás, el joven vampiro tenía sospechas de quién podría tratarse y de estar en lo correcto era posible que se encontrara en serios problemas. Raziel se alejó nuevamente para idear una forma más efectiva de atacarlo y justo cuando el enmascarado volvía a atacar la niebla a su alrededor comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, el encapuchado reaccionó rápidamente ante esto y alzó su espada, aunque pareciera que atacaba a la niebla se oyó el característico ruido del choque de metales, rápidamente el encapuchado giró para darse impulso y dar una certera patada a la altura del rostro, fue entonces cuando la figura de Kain apareció retrocediendo rápidamente para esquivar el sorpresivo ataque, su expresión era de absoluta sorpresa, era la primera vez que, estando camuflado entre la niebla, alguien detectaba su presencia y evitaba un ataque suyo, además si no hubiese sido lo suficientemente rápido de seguro habría sigo golpeado por el encapuchado, Raziel por su parte también se encontraba completamente sorprendido por la habilidad del oscuro atacante. Kain se alejó un poco y con rápidos movimientos se acercó nuevamente al enmascarado quien seguía completamente silencioso a solo algunos centímetros de distancia volvió a ocultarse entre la niebla, su oponente, se puso en guardia sin comprender lo que pretendía el vampiro, esperaba un ataque de frente pero este nunca llegó, de pronto sintió su presencia tras él girando para enfrentarlo pero nuevamente nada, a su derecha y otra vez falló, por lo visto el vampiro pretendía confundirlo hasta que al volver a moverse sintió un fuerte agarre en su cuello y Kain aparecía con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

- Fue divertido jugar contigo Samhain – dijo mientras aumentaba la presión sobre el cuello del encapuchado alzándolo unos treinta centímetros del suelo, quien por primera vez emitió lo que parecía un gemido, por la fuerza que el vampiro ejercía alrededor de su cuello.

- Gracias por su ayuda maestro – dijo Raziel acercándose al vampiro albino, se sentía un poco inútil al no haber podido hacer nada ante su atacante.

- Tomando en cuenta lo excepcional de nuestro enmascarado amigo no te lo tendré en cuenta – dice fríamente Kain, Samhain por su parte forcejeaba tratando de liberarse del agarre del vampiro, la falta de aire estaba comenzando a desesperarlo – Pero trata de no darme más problemas de los que ya tengo – vuelve a dirigirse a su primogénito. Sin ningún tipo de tacto arrojó al encapuchado contra el árbol más cercano, quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo notablemente afectado por el golpe y la falta de oxígeno, solo podía verse una gran mancha negra en el suelo tosiendo sin parar.

- ¿Qué haremos con él? – preguntó Raziel al ver que su maestro no lo había matado… aun. Kain simplemente mira a Raziel y luego se dirige a Samhain a quien amenaza con la Segadora.

- Tomando en cuenta que eres el máximo asesino de vampiros en todo Nosgoth asumo que estas involucrado con aquellos que se llevaron a la dama Valkier y a su hija – dice acercándose un poco al enmascarado para sujetarlo por la ropa y ponerlo violentamente en pie – Ahora dime donde están y tal vez sea clemente contigo y te mate rápidamente – amenaza con voz completamente fría y pausada mientras lo apega contra el árbol y se le acerca aun más.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso – dice con voz suave y totalmente desprovista de emoción – Estoy aquí para ayudar a Ma… a lady Marianne – vuelve a hablar consiguiendo que Kain lo soltara inmediatamente, era extraño… tal vez se debiera a que Samhain sólo se dedicaba a asesinar vampiros o al apenas notorio tono de preocupación en su voz al nombrar a Marianne… pero por alguna inexplicable razón Kain creyó en sus palabras lo cual era muy extraño ya que a través de los siglos se había habituado a desconfiar de casi cualquier ser, aunque tenía sus pequeñas excepciones.

- ¿Y por qué debería confiar en tu palabra? – pregunta Kain, de su respuesta dependía la decisión que tomaría.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, yo soy el máximo asesino de vampiros – responde destacando la palabra vampiro – Jamás levantaría mi espada contra un humano y menos si se trata de un inocente como lo son lady Marianne y su hija, quiero salvarlas – dice con voz firme y decidida.

- Bueno… – Kain mira nuevamente a Raziel quien permanece en silencio –… Ya somos tres – dice alejándose de Samhain, de pronto lo mira amenazadoramente – Pero dame un solo motivo y te despedazaré – amenaza el vampiro, Samhain parece no inmutarse con las palabras del albino pero mueve la cabeza en una sutil afirmación.

- Pues entonces vámonos ya, ellas se encuentran en la vieja abadía – dice Samhain poniéndose en marcha.

- Por lo visto estás muy bien informado – comenta Raziel, sin terminar de confiar en el encapuchado.

- Así es, tengo buenas fuentes de información ya que debo estar al tanto de todos los movimientos importantes a mí alrededor – responde tranquilamente.

Fue de esta forma como los dos vampiros avanzaron hacia la abadía junto al peor enemigo de su raza, Samhain el llamado Caballero de la Muerte. Era extraño para Raziel estar junto a ese hombre, había oído hablar muchas veces sobre él, se había convertido en un héroe para los humanos matando a cuanto vampiro se cruzara en su camino, era un asesino completamente frío y eficiente a la hora de hacer su trabajo y jamás nadie había visto su rostro bajo aquella máscara ignorando completamente si se trataba de un hombre o el mismísimo demonio, para los vampiros claramente… ya que para los humanos era una especie de ángel vengador. Después de su anterior enfrentamiento Raziel pudo comprobar que realmente los rumores sobre sus habilidades no estaban muy lejos de la verdad pues era realmente un guerrero formidable, de no ser por la llegada de su maestro quien sabe como hubieran terminado las cosas, esto era realmente increíble… Raziel, el primogénito de los lugartenientes de lord Kain y uno de los seis vampiros más poderosos después de éste, se vio en dificultades al enfrentarse a Samhain, quien… no era para nada un ángel o un demonio sino solo un humano, de eso el joven vampiro no tenía ninguna duda, aunque tampoco era un humano muy común.

***

Se encontraban las dos solas en lo que parecía ser una pequeña habitación, el lugar era frío y húmedo, la pequeña niña a sus escasos once años apenas si lograba comprender como es que habían llegado a esa situación, un momento se encontraba junto a su madre y su padre en la mansión Valkier y al siguiente en ese lugar. Todo había estado muy tranquilo como siempre, hasta que repentinamente los sirvientes comenzaron a gritar y entraron esos hombres armados, sacándolas a ella y a su madre de la mansión, recordaba claramente como su padre trató de defenderlas inútilmente pues fue atacado a traición, ni siquiera sabía si él estaba o no vivo, al pensar en esto las lágrimas se agolparon nuevamente en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar como la niña que era abrazándose a su madre quien yacía inconsciente junto a ella, su enfermedad la mantenía muy débil por lo que durante el camino a ese lugar se había desmayado y aun no reaccionaba.

- Christine… – dijo de pronto su madre, quien poco a poco iba recuperando el conocimiento.

- ¡Mamá! – fue la respuesta de la niña echándose a sus brazos mientras continuaba llorando.

- Tranquila mi pequeña, todo estará bien – decía Marianne acariciando el cabello de la niña.

- Tengo miedo mamá… tengo miedo… – decía entre sollozos la niña mientras su madre trataba de calmarla y a la vez mantenerse a sí misma tranquila, nunca había pasado por una situación tan complicada como ésta.

- Christine… ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre te he dicho? – le habla tranquilamente a su hija, la niña parece no comprender en un principio, pero al ver la tranquila sonrisa en el rostro de su madre comprende inmediatamente a que se refiere.

- El… ángel – susurra la pequeña.

- Así es – responde Marianne secando suavemente las lágrimas del rostro de su hija – Por muchas generaciones nuestra familia ha tenido un ángel guardián de blancos cabellos y fiero corazón que vela por cada uno de nosotros, él no dejará que nos hagan daño – estas palabras parecieron tranquilizar a la niña quien haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza se acurrucó contra el pecho de su madre, la cual a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad estaba realmente muy angustiada y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas porque Kain fuera pronto por ellas, pero por otro lado su corazón se sobrecogía al pensar en que la llegada del vampiro significaría una masacre segura contra aquellos que las tenían en ese lugar.

***

Kain y compañía no eran precisamente los únicos que iban en pos de Marianne y su hija, pues un joven pelirrojo de penetrantes ojos grises se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar tan rápido como le era posible, a pesar de sus cortos diecisiete años ya era todo un hombre y aunque no contaba con una extensa experiencia en combate como la tenían los soldados, gracias a su padre quien era el líder de la guardia de la familia Valkier, él prácticamente había crecido con una espada en sus manos, y esperaba muy pronto entrar a formar parte de esa guardia. Sin embargo el entrar o no a formar parte de esta guardia, lo tenía completamente sin cuidado en estos momentos ya que todo su ser se encontraba enfocado en salvar a lady Marianne y a Christine, las dos personas más importantes para él después de su padre, por quien sentía un enorme cariño y la más grande admiración.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la abadía no podía evitar preguntarse en que lugar se encontraba su padre, pues le fue imposible encontrarlo en medio del caos que era la mansión en esos momentos, así que suponía que también se dirigía a ayudarlas, solo esperaba ir en la dirección correcta pues se guiaba únicamente por los comentarios que había oído de los sirvientes de la mansión, los cuales hablaban de que el grupo de rebeldes se había alejado en dirección de la vieja abadía, además era por todos sabido que ese lugar era un centro de reuniones para aquellos que estaban en contra de los vampiros, él mismo había estado tentado a asistir a esas sesiones pero por respeto a lady Marianne había desistido, aunque en el fondo de su corazón seguía pensando que los vampiros debían ser erradicados de Nosgoth de una vez por todas, sin embargo ahora sentía un poco de culpa por pensar así, ya que si bien deseaba que los vampiros desaparecieran, no estaba de acuerdo en sacrificar a gente inocente en el proceso con la excusa de que eran traidores por pensar de forma diferente.

Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza el joven apuró aun más el paso rogando por llegar a tiempo.

***

Mientras las cosas parecían complicarse cada vez más en Coorhagen, había quienes se mantenían completamente al margen de estos sucesos, pero no por esto más tranquilos, pues en el Santuario de los Clanes había un grupo de vampiros muy preocupados por la suerte de su hermano. Rahab se paseaba de un lado a otro en el salón principal mientras Dumah trataba de tranquilizarlo sin poder ocultar que sentía exactamente lo mismo que su hermano menor, Turel simplemente se limitaba a observar al igual que Melchiah, y aunque no dijeran ni una palabra también estaban muy nerviosos, pues había transcurrido todo un día desde que Raziel se fuera siguiendo a su maestro y aun no tenían noticias suyas, ninguno de ellos era fatalista pero conocían de sobra el carácter de su señor, ¿Qué tal si había ocurrido alguna fatalidad?

- ¿Y por qué esas caras? Parece como si estuvieran en un funeral – se oyó de pronto la voz de Zephon quien en esos momentos entraba en la gran habitación completamente relajado.

- Raziel… aún no sabemos nada de él… ni del maestro – respondió Melchiah.

- ¡Ah! Eso – fue la indiferente respuesta de su hermano. Eso era tan típico de él, pensaba silenciosamente Melchiah mientras observa a Zephon, miraba atentamente las facciones de su hermano quien era alto y bastante más delgado que él además siempre traía el cabello peinado hacia atrás el cual era corto y de un tono rojizo, por alguna extraña razón que no podía explicar, cada vez que lo veía su mente pensaba inconscientemente en arañas, lo cual era irónico tomando en cuenta que Zephon las aborrecía. Un grito de su hermano Dumah lo saco de pronto del interior de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así?! – replicó Dumah completamente furioso.

- Dumah tiene razón – esta vez fue Rahab quien tomó la palabra - ¿Qué tal si el maestro lo descubrió siguiéndolo y…? – no se sintió capas de terminar lo que decía pero para todos fue perfectamente evidente que quería decir.

- Bueno, si lo descubrió es porque no fue lo suficientemente hábil – responde una vez más Zephon sin cambiar para nada su tono de voz – Además se lo tendría merecido, no tenía porqué seguir al maestro, sinceramente creo que es muy probable que nuestro queridísimo hermano Raziel esté convertido en un montón de cenizas en estos momentos… – iba a agregar algo más pero una fuerte mano se cerró en torno a su cuello impidiéndole decir una sola palabra.

- ¡Di una sola palabra más y te juro que te descuartizo en este mismo momento! – amenazó Turel completamente furioso, para asombro de sus hermanos quienes no lograron predecir el movimiento del mayor, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido cayado en su sitio, pero las palabras de Zephon como siempre habían logrado agotar su paciencia.

- ¡Turel por favor tranquilízate! – lo llamó Rahab acercándose rápidamente a él – Estamos todos muy tensos por no tener noticias de Raziel o del maestro, no compliques las cosas aun más – decía mientras ponía suavemente su mano sobre el brazo de Turel quien pareció calmarse y aflojó al instante su agarre.

- Tienes razón, además no vale la pena – dijo saliendo de la habitación seguido por Dumah.

- ¡Cof, cof! Gracias hermano no habría sabido qué hacer sin tu ayuda, él es mucho más fuerte que yo – dijo Zephon en un falso tono dramático – Pero que carácter tiene este tipo, no acepta las simples verdades de la no-vida – agregó en el mismo tono pero añadiéndole un poco de burla a sus palabras, sin embargo guardó silencio repentinamente al ver el furioso rostro de su hermano Rahab a solo un palmo de distancia del suyo.

- Intercedí esta vez pero no tientes a la suerte ya que perfectamente puedo ser yo quien cumpla con la amenaza de Turel – dijo Rahab en un tono de voz tan cruel que por unos momento paralizó completamente a su hermano, quien simplemente asintió y salió rápidamente de la sala dejando a Rahab a solas con Melchiah quien únicamente se había limitado a observar todo con una expresión de completa satisfacción en el rostro, y eso se debía a que eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que su hermano Rahab mostraba ese tipo de expresiones y sentimientos, para ser uno de los lugartenientes él era un vampiro demasiado tranquilo, sin embargo había ocasiones, como esta en que mostraba una crueldad que perfectamente podría competir con la que demostraba Dumah en batalla o el mismo Zephon quien gozaba torturando a sus víctimas.

- Creo que me excedí un poco – dijo de pronto Rahab sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano.

- No, se lo tenía merecido, él disfruta provocándonos cada vez que tiene la oportunidad – responde tranquilamente el menor de los lugartenientes.

- Pero… ¿Qué tal si tiene razón? – pregunta bajando la voz y mostrando aun más preocupación en su rostro.

- Sinceramente ¿Crees que el maestro sea capaz de hacerle daño a Raziel? – vuelve a hablar Melchiah, añadiendo inmediatamente – A pesar de su mal carácter o la crueldad de la que puede hacer gala a veces… – dijo esto con una semisonrisa en el rostro – Estoy seguro de que, aunque en ocasiones es muy duro con sus castigos, él sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Raziel o incluso a cualquiera de nosotros – finalizó tan tranquilo como siempre.

- Espero que tengas razón – respondió Rahab un poco más calmado pero sin lograr apartar completamente el velo de la preocupación que se mantenía en su interior y no desaparecería hasta que su hermano y su maestro regresaran.

- Y por supuesto que ese niño tiene razón – comentó de pronto una inaudible voz, se trataba de Ariel quien como siempre era una muda testigo de todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar – Kain sería incapaz de dañar a ese pequeño en estos momentos, pues es una pieza clave en sus planes… – hablaba la guardiana paseándose de un lugar a otro sin ser vista o escuchada por el par de vampiros – Pobre pequeño… que destino más cruel le aguarda y todo de la mano de aquel a quien tanto aprecia – continúa lamentándose una y otra vez pues no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

***

Por fin habían llegado a la abadía y pese a lo que Raziel esperaba era un edificio bastante grande, tenía unos treinta metros de alto o tal vez más y las paredes parecían ser muy sólidas y resistentes. Rodearon el lugar sigilosamente para poder encontrar alguna forma de entrar sin llamar la atención.

Por el lado derecho de la abadía en un sector rodeado de muchos árboles encontraron por fin una enorme ventana, era en forma de arco y tenía unos dos metros de alto aproximadamente, también era bastante ancha, el problema… estaba a unos cuatro o cinco metros de altura. El primero en subir fue Kain, se alejó unos cuantos metros de la pared y luego corrió hacia ella dándose impulso en una pequeña saliente para poder dar un poderoso salto y llegar silenciosamente a la ventana, de haber sido humano, jamás hubiese podido hacer algo así, una vez arriba pudo comprobar que ésta tenía un poco más de cincuenta centímetros de profundidad y que se encontraba a casi un metro del suelo, por lo que dedujo que se encontraban en un segundo piso. Raziel, repitió el procedimiento de su padre, llegando impecablemente junto a él, no era la primera vez que hacían algo así y era muy posible que tampoco fuera la última. Mientras los vampiros hacían esto, Samhain sacó tranquilamente un objeto metálico y alargado que guardaba en una pequeña bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón, en sólo unos segundos lo armó revelando un gancho, al cual ató una soga y lanzó fuertemente hacia la parte más alta de la ventana para comenzar a subir como si se tratara de simple rutina.

Raziel había entrado a la habitación y se encontraba investigando, mientras Samhain ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo.

- Un gancho – dijo Kain observando el proceder del humano.

- Así es, tengo que estar preparado para cualquier cosa – fue la respuesta del enmascarado, ya le faltaba muy poco, un pie en la ventana… todo parecía ir perfectamente, sin embargo y antes de que Samhain pudiese estabilizarse o por lo menos equilibrarse un poco, el bloque de piedra en el que había sujetado su gancho cedió repentinamente, de no ser por su máscara es muy probable que Kain hubiese visto lo pálido de su rostro en ese momento, eran aproximadamente cinco metros… seguramente no tendría el tiempo suficiente de reaccionar y evitar un posible daño, sería una dolorosa caída.

Sin embargo y fuera de toda expectativa sintió repentinamente que su mano era sujetada fuertemente y lo próximo que supo es que estaba dentro de la habitación, frente a Kain y éste aun sosteniendo su mano.

- Kain… yo… – titubeó por primera vez, nunca hubiese esperado que el vampiro lo ayudara.

- Sería un insulto para mí si lo dices, humano – dijo Kain fríamente.

- ¡No esperes tanto! Vampiro – respondió alterándose por primera vez el enmascarado.

- Entonces, ¿Qué ibas a decir? – inquirió el vampiro.

- Que ya me sueltes la maldita mano – respondió Samhain con voz gélida.

- ¡¿Pueden bajar la voz de una maldita vez?! ¡O acaso quieren que nos descubran! – exclamó Raziel ya harto de ver discutir a esos dos, tendrían suerte si nadie los hubiese escuchado luego de aquel escándalo.

- Eres tú quien mete más ruido – responden el albino y el enmascarado al unísono, justo en ese momento un hombre entra a la habitación, se miran entre ellos y luego al humano y antes de que éste pudiera emitir cualquier ruido, una daga cruza la habitación para incrustarse justo en el cuello del infortunado hombre. Rápidamente Raziel lo sujeta y comienza a desangrarlo, para luego dejarlo a un lado y mirar satisfecho al enmascarado.

- Buenos reflejos – dice el joven vampiro con una semisonrisa.

- Lo mismo para ti, muchacho – responde Samhain.

- Quieren dejar ya esas tonterías, tenemos que encontrar pronto a Marianne y a Christine para largarnos de aquí – dice Kain avanzando con paso firme hacia la puerta, estaba muy preocupado por ellas, llevaban mucho tiempo en manos de esos sujetos y la enfermedad de Marianne la mantenía cada vez más débil, además, y realmente no quería ni pensar en eso, estaba la posibilidad de que ya les hubiesen hecho algo, si era así, los humanos se lamentarían por generaciones.

Avanzaron por un largo pasillo lleno de habitaciones, la oscuridad del lugar no era ningún problema para ellos pues estaban acostumbrados a la noche, justo en la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, junto a la escalera oyeron unas voces, se trataba de los secuestradores, así que se asomaron con mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

- ¿A que estamos esperando? ¿Por qué no las ejecutamos de una vez por todas? – dijo uno de ellos un tanto impaciente.

- Sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer eso hasta que llegue nuestro señor – habló esta vez un hombre que parecía ser el líder, era alto y musculoso, sus ojos eran grises y traía su largo cabello rojo recogido en una coleta, además una tupida barba del mismo color cubría parte de su rostro.

- Ese… maldito traidor – dijo en voz muy baja Samhain al reconocer a aquel hombre.

- ¿Sabes quien es? – pregunto Kain también en voz muy baja.

- Su nombre es Hagen y es el líder de la guardia de los Valkier – dice ante la atónita mirada de Kain quien creía haberlo visto antes pero no estaba seguro de donde.

- Pero el camino desde la Ciudadela hasta acá es bastante largo – habló otro de los sujetos – Perfectamente podemos divertirnos con ellas antes de que llegue el señor Rie… – pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar ya que la mano de Hagen sujetaba su cabeza fuertemente.

- ¡Dije que no haremos nada hasta que él llegue! – habló molesto esta vez el pelirrojo.

- Está bien, está bien… como tú digas – dijo asustado el hombre.

Kain y compañía se alejaron del lugar, habían logrado contar alrededor de veinte hombres en esa habitación pero de seguro debían haber más vigilando por ahí, ahora debían averiguar en que lugar las tenían, ya que sería muy complicado recorrer cada una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar, justo en ese momento el hombre que había hablado de divertirse con ellas salía de la habitación, esperaron a que se alejara por el pasillo y Kain lo sujetó fuertemente cubriendo su boca para que no emitiera ningún ruido, para entrar con él a una habitación vacía que habían revisado hace algunos momentos.

- Vamos a tener una pequeña conversación – dijo Kain apegándolo a la muralla y amenazándolo con la Segadora – De tus respuestas depende que haré contigo – habló con voz gélida el vampiro, aquel hombre había reconocido a Kain y temblaba de pies a cabeza – Ahora dime ¿Dónde están la mujer y la niña? – preguntó acercándose a él, su mirada era aun más fiera de lo normal.

- E… están en el último piso de la abadía… en la quinta habitación… después de la escalera – dijo el hombre rápidamente pues lo último que quería era morir allí.

- Bien, ahora quiero saber cuantos hombres hay en total – preguntó una vez más, tenían que saber a que cantidad se enfrentaban.

- Tre… treinta y cuatro – respondió de la misma forma anterior.

- Vaya, treinta y cuatro hombres para secuestrar a una mujer enferma y a una niña, me impresionan – comentó Raziel sintiendo desprecio por esos sujetos.

- Humanos… – dijo Kain con la voz cargada de odio – Ahora una última pregunta, el hombre que viene de la Ciudadela es un Riedel no es cierto – dice Kain completamente seguro de que era así, el hombre mueve la cabeza afirmativamente – Pues bien, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunta una última vez.

- No… no lo sé, jamás he hablado directamente con él… – dice el hombre aterrorizado –… pero lo he visto, tiene los ojos negros… al igual que su cabello… – continua hablando con la esperanza de que esta respuesta sea suficiente para el vampiro y que le perdone la vida.

- Bien, aunque eso no me dice mucho – dice Kain abriendo la garganta de aquel sujeto con la Segadora para luego beber su sangre hasta acabar con su vida – Bueno, vamos, ya nada más quedan treinta y dos – comenta Kain dirigiéndose a Raziel y Samhain, sin embargo este último no se encontraba en la habitación, ¿En qué momento se había marchado?

***

Samhain avanzaba rápida y sigilosamente, tan pronto como el hombre había mencionado la ubicación de las mujeres él había salido en su búsqueda tenía que llegar a ellas cuanto antes. Subió rápidamente por las escaleras aprovechando la oscuridad reinante en el lugar, sus negros ropajes lo camuflaban perfectamente evitándole ser visto por el enemigo, solo un poco más y estaría con ellas. Llego sin problemas al piso mencionado sin embargo pudo ver a dos hombres de pie afuera de una de las habitaciones donde dedujo se encontraban Marianne y su hija.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia los hombres quienes solo pudieron ver lo que parecía un pálido e inexpresivo rostro deslizándose desde las profundidades de la oscuridad, se sintieron aterrados, era como uno de esos espectros de los que se dice rondan ese tipo de lugares buscando alguna victima a la cual atormentar, sin embargo para ellos no fue sino el espectro de la muerte, en un rápido movimiento sacó una de sus dagas y degolló a uno de los hombres quien cayó pesadamente al piso con la mano sobre su herida y convulsionándose por la pérdida de sangre, sin embargo mientras esto sucedía Samhain no había permanecido quieto pues hábilmente había enterrado su daga en el pecho del otro hombre rodeándolo y sujetando su cabeza por la espalda para romper su cuello con un sutil movimiento, todo esto no le llevo más que unos segundos durante los cuales solo se oyeron algunos gemidos provenientes de sus víctimas, además del típico sonido de las vertebras rotas. El segundo cuerpo cayó secamente al piso, mientras Samhain caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta, esta no tenía seguro así que cedió inmediatamente.

Entró rápidamente a la habitación la cual apenas estaba iluminada por una vela a punto de consumirse, no era muy grande pero si muy fría debido a las incontables grietas en el techo, el olor a humedad era penetrante y sumamente desagradable, Samhain miraba de un lado a otro buscando a Marianne y su hija a las cuales encontró acurrucadas en el rincón más alejado donde apenas y llegaba la luz, se acercó rápidamente a ellas y aunque aparentaba normalidad, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que en cualquier momento escaparía de su pecho, ambas estaban en el piso, la pequeña estaba dormida con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre quien permanecía sentada apoyada en la pared, sin embargo su cabeza caía hacia adelante, posiblemente dormida también, aunque en el estado en que la mantenía su enfermedad lo más seguro era que estuviera inconsciente. Se agachó frente a ella y con suma delicadeza levantó el rostro de la mujer.

- Lady Marianne… – la llamó suavemente, sin embargo no hubo reacción – Lady Marianne… – la llamó nuevamente pero nada, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, la mujer no se veía nada bien, además se notaba claramente que tenía dificultades para respirar – ¡Marianne! – la llamó por tercera vez remeciéndola suavemente. Esta vez ella comenzó a reaccionar abriendo los ojos lentamente, por un momento le pareció reconocer esa voz, sin embargo al verlo una expresión de temor cruzó su rostro e intentó apartarse de él – Tranquila, no les haré daño… – dijo rápidamente el enmascarado al ver la reacción de la mujer quien ante estas palabras asintió débilmente.

- ¿Quien… quien eres? – preguntó ella un poco confundida.

- Samhain… vine para ayudarlas – responde él apartando algunos cabellos rubios que caían por el rostro de la mujer – Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido – dice poniéndose de pie.

- Christine cariño, despierta – llama suavemente Marianne a su hija la cual abre los ojos un tanto alarmada – Tranquila mi pequeña, este señor viene para ayudarnos – le dice para calmarla. La niña se pone de pie algo temerosa por la imponente figura de aquel desconocido.

- ¿Puede ponerse de pie? – pregunta Samhain extendiendo su mano hacia la mujer para ayudarla, sin embargo estaba tan débil que apenas estuvo de pie sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y cayó hacia adelante, por suerte Samhain la sujetó firmemente sintiendo el frágil cuerpo de Marianne entre sus brazos, era como una delicada pieza de cristal a punto de romperse – ¿Está bien? – pregunta con una mano alrededor de la cintura de la mujer y con la otra sujetándola por el hombro, Marianne se ruborizó un poco con esto, pero respondió afirmativamente para luego apartarse de él retomando su equilibrio, aunque realmente se sentía bastante mareada, cosa que no paso a desapercibida para Samhain.

- Christine… – se dirigió a la niña quien lo miro un poco asustada aun – No te apartes de tu madre, tenemos que salir de aquí – dice dando la vuelta mientras la niña abraza a la mujer para darle algo de apoyo – Vamos, y no se separen de mi – dice iniciando la marcha a la vez que desenvaina su espada. Sabía perfectamente bien que en las condiciones en que se encontraba la mujer no podían ir muy rápido y el cargarla sería un problema en caso de que tuviera que pelear.

Al llegar a la puerta se asomó sigilosamente para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, recorrió con su mirada el pasillo, no había nadie así que salió seguido de las mujeres. Christine estaba muy asustada, pero su madre parecía confiar en ese hombre así que no podía ser malo, al salir de la habitación contuvo un grito de terror en su garganta al ver un par de hombres muertos en el suelo, de seguro el enmascarado los había matado, tenía miedo, y mucho pero tenía que ser fuerte por su madre.

Lentamente recorrían el pasillo guiadas por el enmascarado quien no emitía el más mínimo ruido, Marianne no dejaba de pensar en que por unos momentos la voz de ese enmascarado se le hizo extrañamente familiar o tal vez fue solo su imaginación, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que confiaba plenamente en él, aun sin saber de quien se trataba.

Justo cuando llegaban al tercer piso, sintieron ruidos como de lucha en las plantas inferiores, genial ¿Acaso ese par no conocía la sutileza? Pensó Samhain algo molesto. De pronto vio a tres hombres acercarse rápidamente hacia ellos.

- ¡No se muevan de aquí! – le dijo a Marianne y Christine quienes aun no terminaban de bajar, mientras se dirigía al encuentro de aquellos hombres. Lanzó una de sus dagas tal y como lo hiciera en la primera habitación incrustándola justo entre los ojos de uno de ellos quien cayó inmediatamente muerto, ya solo quedaban dos, su espada chocó estruendosamente con la de su oponente quien era un hombre bastante grande y fuerte, el otro también atacó, era una lucha de dos contra uno sin embargo Samhain estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de diferencias, rápidamente estocaba, giraba y esquivaba los ataques de sus oponentes.

- ¡Muerte a la traidora! – gritó un cuarto hombre quien apareció de repente corriendo con su espada en alto para acabar con Marianne. Samhain se alarmó no podría deshacerse de esos hombres a tiempo para salvarla, con un rápido movimiento atravesó el pecho de uno, pero cuando se disponía a correr para ayudarlas el otro se cruzó en su camino impidiéndole avanzar.

El tipo estaba a solo un par de metros de ellas, quienes estaban muy asustadas, sin embargo no alcanzó siquiera a tocarlas ya que de pronto una espada atravesó su pecho desde la espalda para ser sacada con violencia, el hombre aun seguía con vida pero en solo una ráfaga de tiempo su cabeza salió volando y salpicando sangre. El cuerpo cayó completamente inerte al piso, Christine estaba aterrada mirando con enormes ojos a su salvador, quien solo de dirigió una fría mirada, mientras tanto la sangre de aquel hombre caía por su rostro y vestido, cálida, espesa, repugnante, no lo soportó y cayó completamente inconsciente en brazos de su madre quien también miraba algo asustada los dorados y fríos ojos del recién llegado.

- ¿Tú… eres Raziel? – pregunto la mujer, esto sorprendió al joven, quien asintió con la cabeza ¿Cómo es que sabía de él? Se preguntó pero antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa el choque de metales llamó su atención, Samhain seguía luchando, una parte del vampiro pensó en ir a ayudarlo pero la otra sabía que eso sería una humillación para el humano. Solo bastaron unos segundos para que el enmascarado se deshiciera de su oponente.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Samhain dirigiéndose a Marianne – ¿Qué le pasó a Christine? – dijo esta vez mirando a la niña cubierta de sangre.

- Están bien, solo perdió el conocimiento – responde tranquilamente Raziel sin dejar de mirar a la mujer y la niña.

- Bueno, debemos seguir ¿Dónde esta Kain? – preguntó el enmascarado al no ver por ningún lado al vampiro albino.

- ¿Cómo, Kain también está aquí? – preguntó esta vez la mujer. Raziel miro a ambos, por unos momentos no supo a quien responder primero.

- Si, vinimos a ayudarlas y de camino nos encontramos con Samhain quien venía con las mismas intenciones – comienza a hablar tranquilamente, esta información sorprendiendo un poco a Marianne, así que él era el famoso Samhain, pensó la mujer mientras le daba una misteriosa mirada al enmascarado – Sin embargo mientras estábamos averiguando en qué parte de la abadía se encontraban, nuestro amigo aquí presente se separó de nosotros – continua diciendo sin siquiera cambiar su tono de voz.

- ¿Y Kain? – interrumpió la mujer, necesitaba saber donde estaba el albino, justo en ese momento unos gritos llegaron hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

- Mi maestro se encuentra en los pisos inferiores limpiando el camino – responde el joven con una sádica sonrisa mirando hacia la escalera – Ahora debemos continuar – dice guardando su espada la cual hasta ese momento aun estaba en sus manos cubierta de sangre cayendo gota a gota. Pero nota que la niña aun continuaba inconsciente, lo cual en esos momentos era lo mejor, pero sin duda sería un poco complicado avanzar con ella y la mujer enferma. Tranquilamente se acerca y con sumo cuidado aparta a la pequeña de los brazos de su madre, quien primero se sorprende pero luego le permite continuar, sin embargo Samhain sujeta el brazo del vampiro antes de que cargue a la niña.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – le pregunta fríamente. El vampiro simplemente lo mira sin comprender del todo el actuar de aquel hombre.

- Tú encárgate de ayudar a lady Marianne, yo protegeré a la niña – dice soltándose del agarre del enmascarado para levantar entre sus brazos a la pequeña Christine. Sin embargo Samhain parecía no confiar completamente en las palabras del joven vampiro, lo cual fue notado por éste – Ellas son importantes para mi maestro así que la protegeré con mi vida – dice una vez más acomodando a la pequeña entre sus brazos, era extraño para él hacer algo así, su cuerpo era pequeño y frágil, muy liviano y sumamente cálido, desde el momento en que sus miradas se habían cruzado sentía que esa niña era especial, tal vez se trataba del hecho de que ella era importante para su señor, o tal vez fue la forma como le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos antes de desmayarse.

- Yo confío en Raziel – dice de pronto Marianne con voz segura y poniéndose de pie lentamente, Samhain se apresuró a ayudarla ya que no podía discutir ante una declaración así, aunque esperaba que Marianne no se equivocara al confiar de esa manera en un vampiro.

- Bueno, andando – dijo Raziel iniciando la marcha seguido de Samhain y Marianne.

***

La habitación estaba cubierta de sangre y restos de aquellos que se atrevieron a enfrentarse a él, ¿Cuántos había matado ya?, ¿Diez… tal vez quince? No estaba completamente seguro de ello, solo sabía que había destrozado a todos y cada uno de los humanos que se habían cruzado en su camino. Mientras masacraba a sus oponentes maldecía interiormente a Samhain, el muy miserable había actuado de una forma demasiado imprudente al desaparecer de esa forma tan repentina, de seguro había ido en busca de Marianne. Bueno por lo menos algo le decía que con él estarían seguras, de lo contrario lo pagaría muy caro. Ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, la forma en que Samhain lo desafiaba se parecía demasiado a como lo hacía Dimitri, no lo escuchaban y siempre querían hacer todo a su manera, eso era irritante, podría ser que Dimitri… no, eso era imposible ya que el rubio dormía plácidamente en el frío suelo de su mansión gracias al puñetazo que le había dado.

Kain continuaba luchando sin descanso, cortando, masacrando y deleitándose con la sangre de esos miserables que se atrevieron a secuestrar a sus dos seres más preciados, estaba enfocado únicamente en despejar el camino para sacarlas cuanto antes de ahí. Por suerte Raziel había ido con él y en parte lo agradecía, aunque tal vez nunca se lo diría, él había decidido quedarse luchando sólo pues así haría un trabajo más rápido, por otro lado había enviado al joven tras Samhain ya que estaba seguro de que aunque fuera un humano excepcional, tal vez ese hombre no sería capas de protegerlas y luchar al mismo tiempo, Christine era tan solo una niña y Marianne estaba enferma. Podría haber ido él pero de seguro terminaría discutiendo con el enmascarado y empeorarían todo.


	13. Chapter 13

Saludos, primero que nada pido disculpas por la tardanza al publicar este capítulo pero he estado con varios proyectos y sinceramente o me faltaba tiempo o la musa huía, en compensación este es un capítulo mucho más largo que los que he hecho hasta el momento ^O^ averiguaremos un par de cosillas de nuestros queridos personajes y conoceran más a fondo a alguien que hace varios capitulos atras se convirtio en victima de los humanos y que fue muy importante para algunos personajes ya conocidos ^O^

Espero que lo disfruten, me costo bastante escribir algunas partes ^^u pero me gusto como quedó *O*

* * *

**Capítulo Decimotercero**

**"MIKAEL"**

Luego de depositar en las tazas la medicina para dormir, Christine se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación a prepararse para su salida nocturna, esperó algunos minutos antes de salir, cuando considero que había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente salió sigilosamente de su habitación, con suerte ya ambos estarían durmiendo como lirones, jamás sabrían que fue lo que ocurrió. Caminaba silenciosamente por los oscuros pasillos, los cuales ya había memorizado perfectamente. Cuando doblaba por la esquina de uno de los tantos pasillos del lugar oyó de pronto unos pasos acercándose en su dirección, esto la alarmó así que rápidamente se ocultó en la primera habitación que encontró.

Entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si y apoyándose en ella, mientras rogaba para que quien fuera que estuviera por los alrededores siguiera de largo o se fuera en cualquier otra dirección, sin embargo los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, esto puso aun más nerviosa a la joven quien a pesar de lo oscura de la habitación buscó rápidamente un lugar donde esconderse, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta ahora, solo tuvo unos segundos para ocultarse antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera dejando entrar a una alta y oscura figura.

Aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras Christine, quien estaba oculta entre los pliegues de las cortinas de un gran ventanal, pudo reconocer inmediatamente a la persona que acababa de entrar, se trataba ni mas ni menos que de lord Edmond, genial, de entre todas las habitaciones de aquella casa justo tenía que ocultarse en esa, pensó con amargura la muchacha. No podía ver su rostro pero por la forma en que caminaba se podía notar perfectamente que se encontraba considerablemente cansado, por lo visto si había tomado la medicina para dormir, eso era bueno ya que con suerte se dormiría rápidamente dejándola a sus anchas, por lo menos por esa noche.

Edmond encendió un par de lámparas para alumbrar tenuemente la habitación, luego se dirigió hasta la cama mientras se quitaba con mucho cuidado el abrigo y se sentó observando fijamente al suelo, se veía sumamente cansado e incluso un poco más pálido que de costumbre, la joven fijo de pronto su vista en la camisa de Edmond, antes blanca, pero ahora con una gran mancha roja en el brazo donde había sido herido por Dimitri, pudo ver claramente que solo había improvisado un intento de vendaje por sobre ésta pero también ya estaba completamente cubierto de sangre. La herida parecía dolerle mucho ya que se notaba claramente que trataba de hacer la menor cantidad de movimientos posibles con ese brazo, ¿Cómo es que había logrado soportar hasta esa hora fingiendo que nada le sucedía? Con mucho cuidado comenzó a quitarse también la corbata y el pequeño chaleco que ceñía la camisa a su cuerpo, luego comenzó a deshacer el vendaje.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó entre dientes mientras su rostro se tornaba en una mueca de dolor, al parecer la herida había sido más profunda de lo que parecía – Y pensar que aun me queda vigilar que esa niña no se escape esta noche… – dijo esta vez con voz y expresión cansadas. Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y a quitársela ante la atónita mirada de la chica quien se llevó las manos rápidamente a la boca para contener una exclamación de asombro. Su cuerpo era muy pálido y bastante delgado, pero a la vez su musculatura era completamente definida, muy diferente a lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado de él, aunque la sorpresa de Christine fue causada por la considerable cantidad de cicatrices que surcaban su piel, algunas largas y muy marcadas y otras más pequeñas y menos notorias ¿Cómo se las habría hecho? Pensó la joven al recordar que se suponía que él no era un guerrero como Lord Allan, ¿Un accidente quizás?

De pronto Edmond se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia un escritorio que había frente a la cama, abrió uno de los cajones de éste y sacó un pequeño retrato que Christine no pudo ver, pero notó perfectamente la expresión de Edmond, había cambiado, se había vuelto más suave y nostálgica… triste, llevó su otra mano hasta el retrato deslizándola suavemente por éste, como si de un caricia se tratara ¿Quién era la persona que podía despertar esas reacciones en Edmond? Pensaba la muchacha desde su escondite.

- A pesar de los contratiempos, las cosas van marchando bien… – comienza a hablar el moreno – Muy pronto podré concretar mi venganza contra ese bastardo que te apartó de mi… – continuaba hablando, pero ahora su expresión había cambiado completamente, ahora demostraba ira y un profundo odio que hizo estremecer de miedo a Christine – El único problema es Lady Christine, es un lastima que el plan de secuestro no salió como yo esperaba, fue un fracaso total… – seguía hablando ignorando completamente que no se encontraba solo en aquella habitación – Ahora tengo que idear alguna manera de quitarla de en medio, no quiero que esa niña… – de pronto se quedó en silencio pues alguien tocaba suavemente a la puerta de la habitación. Por su parte la joven Christine no podía creer lo que había oído, Lord Edmond quería deshacerse de ella, realmente él sí tenía que ver con su intento de secuestro, ¿Quién es el hombre del que quiere vengarse? Todas esas ideas rondaban la cabeza de la joven, se sentía insegura, quería salir de esa habitación cuanto antes. Mientras tanto Edmond se dirigió hacia la puerta y preguntó de quien se trataba.

- Soy yo, Helena – respondió la suave voz de la joven desde el otro lado. El hombre camino rápidamente hacia el armario desde donde sacó una camisa negra la cual se puso rápidamente.

- Adelante – respondió una vez que terminó de acomodársela.

La joven abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación tímidamente, vestía un delicado camisón de dormir blanco y traía su largo cabello castaño completamente suelto el cual caía en ondas por sus hombros y espalda, Christine jamás la había visto así, estaba sorprendida por la belleza de la joven, pero a la vez un poco molesta, así como se estaban dando las cosas no tenía la más mínima idea de cuando podría salir de esa habitación, de pronto notó que la joven traía un pequeño baúl entre sus manos ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el moreno mirando fijamente a la muchacha frente a él, ella apretó un poco el baúl entre sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

- Su herida… hay que curarla para que no se infecte – responde mientras le hace una seña para que se siente en la cama, él la observa con una expresión completamente neutra, sin embargo tras unos segundos obedece tranquilamente – Necesito que… se quite la camisa – dice esta vez la muchacha dejando el baúl sobre la cama, se notaba claramente que se encontraba algo nerviosa, pues trataba de mirar lo menos posible el rostro de su padre adoptivo. Edmond se quedó viéndola nuevamente, pero luego de unos momentos volvió a obedecer y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, para asombro de Christine y no porque se estuviera desvistiendo frente a Helena, sino porque le obedecía dócilmente. Helena por su parte comenzó a sacar gasas y algodones en los cuales colocó algunos líquidos.

- Va a doler un poco – advierte la muchacha antes de comenzar a limpiar la herida, Edmond simplemente asintió y se estremeció un poco al sentir el algodón rozando su herida la cual ardía y mucho.

- Perdóname… por gritarte esta tarde – dijo después de un rato el mayor en voz muy baja. La joven continuó limpiando la herida en completo silencio y justo cuando Edmond pensó que ella ya no le respondería, la joven habló con voz muy suave y tranquila.

- No tiene por qué disculparse, eso ya esta olvidado – dijo sin dejar en ningún momento de realizar su tarea – Además usted estaba muy molesto… es comprensible… – continuó hablando la chica, pero Edmond la interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando.

- ¡No digas eso! Por supuesto que tengo que disculparme, tú no tenías la culpa por lo que pasó – dijo atropelladamente el mayor mirando a los ojos de la muchacha lo cual la puso algo nerviosa así que siguió curando la herida. Cuando por fin hubo terminado posó suavemente su mano sobre el rostro de Edmond quien había estado todo ese tiempo con la mirada baja, nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Disculpa aceptada – dijo suavemente ella – Pero por favor no vuelva a arriesgarse así, usted es lo único que tengo en el mundo, no sé qué haría si algo malo llegara a sucederle – dice la chica con una voz cargada de sentimentalismo, Edmond simplemente la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla protectoramente.

- Perdóname – dijo una vez más y en voz muy baja, tanto que Christine apenas si alcanzó a oírlo, la chica estaba muy sorprendida con lo que estaba viendo, ¿Acaso ese hombre tenía doble personalidad? Cómo es que repentinamente se comportaba tan… amable con Helena, cuando muchas veces ella misma había sido testigo de cómo solía ignorarla, si había ocasiones en que Christine llegaba a pensar que Lord Edmond consideraba a Helena una molestia, pero ahora… estaba confundida, no alcanzaba a entender el comportamiento de ellos dos.

Luego de unos momentos Lord Edmond se llevó una mano al rostro, se sentía muy cansado y algo mareado, Helena comprendió perfectamente así que rápidamente recogió las cosas que había usado para curarlo y con cuidado lo ayudó a meterse a la cama, él se encontraba tan cansado que simplemente la dejó ayudarlo, era bueno sentir que por lo menos había una persona que se preocupaba por él. Luego de esto la chica se disponía a dejar la habitación pero fue detenida por Edmond quien sujetó suavemente su mano, ella lo miró interrogante y él hizo algo que Christine jamás hubiera creído posible, le sonrió dulcemente, fue raro pero la joven por un momento pensó que aquel hombre a quien tanto detestaba en ocasiones no se veía del todo mal sonriendo así… si sólo lo hiciera más seguido, sin embargo nuevamente recordó que ese hombre era quien estaba detrás de su intento de secuestro y además quería deshacerse de ella, no podía permitirse sentir simpatía por él.

- Gracias… – dijo el pelinegro, su voz se notaba claramente cansada y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, luego de esto soltó nuevamente la mano de su hija adoptiva.

- Tranquilo, sólo descanse – dijo acariciando suavemente los cabellos del mayor, quien no supo si esto había sido real o parte de un sueño pues se había quedado profundamente dormido. Tras esto la muchacha salió silenciosamente de la habitación, no sin antes dar una última mirada a aquel hombre quien lo era todo para ella.

Luego de esperar algunos minutos Christine por fin salió de su improvisado escondite, observó atentamente al hombre que dormía completamente ignorante de la presencia de la chica, aun cuando había muy poca luz, pudo distinguir su expresión la cual era muy tranquila, como nunca antes lo había visto, sentía que lo odiaba pero a la vez estaba confundida, ¿Cuál era su verdadera personalidad? ¿De quien quería vengarse? Y más importante ¿Por qué había mandado a esos hombres para secuestrarla? Ese hombre definitivamente era un misterio tras otro. De pronto recordó a Raziel, quería verlo así que decidió ya no seguir tratando de analizar a Lord Edmond ya tendría tiempo para eso después, aunque de lo que si estaba muy segura era de que ese hombre definitivamente no era de confianza, de ahora en adelante lo tendría muy vigilado.

Con paso rápido y seguro Christine salió sin ningún problema de la Ciudadela, conocía el camino a la perfección así que no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde solía reunirse con su querido vampiro. Allí estaba como siempre la conocida figura de Raziel de pie junto a un enorme árbol, observaba distraídamente la pálida luna mientras la brisa nocturna mecía sus cabellos y su capa, la chica no pudo contener la emoción de verlo al fin y sin siquiera pensarlo corrió a su encuentro. El vampiro salió de su ensimismamiento al sentirla acercarse y la recibió entre sus brazos estrechándola y besándola, se extrañaban mutuamente, ese día que no habían podido verse les había parecido a ambos una verdadera eternidad.

- Te extrañé… mucho – dice la joven entre besos y besos.

- Yo también, por un momento pensé que ya no vendrías – responde el joven abrazándola aun más firmemente y acariciando su cabello. La había extrañado demasiado, como jamás se le podría haber pasado por la mente, su voz, su aroma, su mirada, no quería apartarse de ella nuevamente, sin embargo ya había decidido volver a los pilares, llevaba muchos días ausente.

- Tuve algunos problemas para salir, pero por esta noche ya los resolví – dice la joven recordando a su padre y a Lord Edmond quienes dormían profundamente en la Ciudadela.

- ¿Problemas? ¿Acaso te descubrieron? – pregunta preocupado el joven, recordando lo que le dijera antes Samhain, alguien los vigilaba.

- Más o menos – responde la muchacha completamente relajada – Lord Edmond y mi padre han estado dándome problemas pero por esta noche duermen profundamente – dice mostrándole el pequeño frasquito con lo que queda del líquido para dormir, mientras una astuta sonrisa se posa en sus labios.

- Los… drogaste – habla Raziel sonriendo algo nervioso, Christine cada vez lo sorprendía más y más, definitivamente esta chica era todo un caso.

- Jeje, más o menos – responde aun sonriendo, sin embargo repentinamente cambia su sonrisa por una expresión de seriedad – Aunque gracias a eso descubrí que Lord Edmond fue quien mando a los hombres que trataron de secuestrarme – dice con ira contenida en su voz, aun recordaba claramente ese día y a cada uno de los guardias que murieron tratando de protegerla.

- ¿Y él sabe que lo descubriste? – pregunta el vampiro notoriamente preocupado, definitivamente tenía que volver al Santuario de los Clanes, debía informar a su señor lo más pronto posible.

- No tiene la más mínima idea – responde la chica para alivio de Raziel.

- Christine por favor no hagas nada peligroso – dice el vampiro abrazándola una vez más, su voz sonaba completamente angustiada – Yo… debo regresar al Santuario de los Clanes – dice con pesar en cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo regresarás? ¿Regresarás cierto? – pregunta la joven rápidamente, ella sabía que él tenía deberes que cumplir pero no quería que se alejara, ¿Qué tal si ya no volvían a verse?

- Tranquila, regresaré en dos o tres días, solo… debo hablar con mi señor Kain – dice él para tranquilizarla, tampoco quería alejarse pero tenía que hablar con su maestro.

- ¿Y… cuando partes? – vuelve a preguntar la muchacha.

- Mañana, tan pronto se oculte el sol – responde Raziel acariciando el rostro de la joven quien lo miraba con ojos cargados de tristeza.

- Un solo día me pareció una eternidad, no quiero imaginar lo que serán dos o tres – dice Christine abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Para mí también, pero puedo soportarlo al saber que tras esa pequeña separación volveremos a vernos – habla suavemente acercándose para besarla una vez más.

En algún lugar de Nosgoth resuenan los pasos de un gran grupo de soldados, avanzan en dirección a su hogar luego de haber pasado varias semanas combatiendo en las cercanías de Willendorf, se nota el cansancio en sus rostros pero a la vez se ven alegres pues lograron defender la ciudad de los ataques de vampiros gracias al arma que les había proporcionado lord Dimitri.

- Lord Allan, a este paso estaremos llegando a la Ciudadela a primera hora de la mañana – anuncia un soldado al líder del grupo.

- Eso es maravilloso, muy pronto volveré a ver a mi joven prometida – dice satisfecho con la información que acababa de recibir – ¡Por ningún motivo nos detendremos o reduciremos la velocidad! – ordena a sus hombres, quienes aun a pesar del cansancio responden afirmativamente.

- Mi señor, ¿Cree usted que los vampiros hayan recibido nuestro mensaje? – pregunta el soldado que había hablado anteriormente, se trataba de un hombre alto y musculoso, parecía tener unos treinta y cinco años, de cabello castaño hasta la altura de los hombros y sus ojos eran del mismo color, o más bien su ojo, ya que durante la campaña había perdido el ojo derecho a manos de un vampiro, tres cicatrices cruzaban su rostro de derecha a izquierda partiendo en la sien y terminando en el borde de la mejilla.

- El hermoso capitán vampiro… – habla el mayor recordando a quien habían enviado como mensaje – Si, ya deben haberlo recibido… – responde tranquilamente – …Me hubiese gustado ver el rostro de esas bestias al verlo – comenta con una triunfal sonrisa en el rostro.

- Y a mí me hubiese gustado jugar un poco más con él – responde el soldado rozando el parche que cubría el lugar donde antes estuviera su ojo mientras exhibía una sonrisa completamente sádica y retorcida.

- Muy pronto tendrás más vampiros para divertirte, Dimas – responde Allan para alegría de su subordinado.

Lord Allan se sentía realmente satisfecho con sus recientes logros, al llegar a la Ciudadela desposaría por fin a Lady Christine Valkier entrando por fin a la familia más influyente de todo Nosgoth y gracias al báculo de Moebius muy pronto lograrían someter a todos los vampiros, las cosas estaban marchando exactamente como él quería, sólo debía deshacerse de algunos cabos sueltos y por fin conseguiría hacerse con todo el control de Nosgoth.

Rahab avanzaba rápida y sigilosamente por los caminos de Nosgoth, en realidad no tenía la más mínima idea de donde podría encontrarse Raziel, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón su instinto le decía que debía ir en dirección a la Ciudadela humana, sólo esperaba no encontrarlo muy tarde, no quería ni pensar en que su hermano corriera el mismo destino de Mikael… su precioso Mikael, aun permanecía claramente en su cabeza el estado en que había regresado al Santuario de los Clanes, la expresión de dolor en su rostro era algo que jamás en la vida podría olvidar, esos malditos humanos pagarían con sangre lo que habían hecho.

Ahora que por fin estaba a solas, el lugarteniente se sentía un poco más libre de soltar los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo desde la muerte de su joven guerrero, hasta el momento había tratado de mantenerse sereno para no alterar más a su amada Noelia, él sabía que aunque ella se mostrara tranquila en realidad estaba sufriendo mucho y no quería que se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba por la muerte del joven, Noelia al igual que él lo apreciaban mucho, sin embargo ya no podía… a cada momento se recriminaba a sí mismo por lo ocurrido, en realidad él debería haber dirigido aquella misión, él debería haber muerto y no Mikael, pensaba mientras imágenes del joven pasaban una tras otra por su mente, su tranquila sonrisa, su amable expresión, aquella timidez que tanto lo caracterizaba, también sus expresiones tristes y melancólicas que por más que pasaran los años jamás lo abandonaban, especialmente cuando los recuerdos de su pasado lo acosaban o aquellos extraños cambios que sufría su personalidad a la hora de combatir, ya que si bien Mikael era normalmente un vampiro muy tranquilo, a la hora de entrar en combate esa parte de él desaparecía completamente para mostrar una versión mucho más salvaje e incluso sádica que era capaz de atemorizar a muchos. Pero ahora… ya jamás volvería a verlo… su suave voz, su fiereza en combate…

"Vive, sin importar cómo, debes vivir por ti y por lo que yo ya no viviré" dijo de pronto la suave voz de Mikael en su cabeza… y sin siquiera darse cuenta su mente voló hacia unos cien años en el pasado… a la época en que lo conoció…

En varias ocasiones Kain había mencionado los cambios que algunos pueblos y ciudades de Nosgoth habían sufrido desde que él se convirtiera en vampiro, la ciudad de Vasserbünde no estaba exenta de esos cambios, pasó de ser una cuidad estancada y apagada a ser una de las más grandes y ricas de todo Nosgoth, con un sistema de gobierno completamente eclesiástico.

Habían estado sitiando aquella ciudad durante toda la noche, las altas murallas que la rodeaban estaban comenzando por fin a dar el paso libre a los vampiros dirigidos como siempre por Kain y sus seis lugartenientes, no había sido una batalla fácil pero ahora sería muchísimo menos complicado hacerse con el poder sobre aquella cuidad.

Rahab y Raziel ingresaron en la mansión del máximo líder espiritual de Vasserbünde, donde se sorprendieron por la opulencia de esta, se suponía que su religión hablaba de bondad, amor por los demás y pureza, además de la austeridad y el completo desapego a los bienes materiales, sin embargo ese lugar no lo demostraba para nada, estaba cubierto de ricos tapices y artículos muy valiosos e inmensos cuadros y estatuas del llamado Hombre Santo que los dirigía, mientras que en la ciudad y alrededores abundaban la pobreza y la miseria, humanos.

La mansión estaba completamente deshabitada y era lógico, pues en situaciones como ésta los habitantes de la ciudad tenían por costumbre huir hacia los templos, como si sus dioses los fueran a salvar de su destino.

Aun así Rahab decidió investigar el lugar ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía un muy leve aroma a sangre y muerte en esa mansión y no se trataba de la masacre que los vampiros estaban armando en la ciudad, ese aroma era… antiguo, no podía explicarlo. Al entrar a una inmensa habitación, la cual parecía ser el despacho de "Su Eminencia" alguien lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

- ¡Rahab! – lo llamó de pronto su hermano – ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que ir al templo, los humanos están reuniéndose allá – dijo el mayor.

- Siento… algo raro, una esencia a muerte… diferente… adherida a este lugar… – trata de explicarse el cuarto lugarteniente, mientras roza con sus dedos un inmenso cuadro – ¿Puedes sentirlo tú también? Es como si por mucho tiempo llevara aquí – continua hablando, Raziel asintió pues él también había sentido lo mismo que su hermano. Repentinamente al rozar uno de los gravados en el marco del cuadro, éste se movió revelando una puerta secreta. Los vampiros intercambiaron miradas y sin decir ni una sola palabra Rahab abrió la puerta, esta llevaba a una escalera que descendía así que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a seguirla, luego de bajar lo que parecía unos cuatro metros se encontraron ante un oscuro y largo pasillo el cual recorrieron atentamente, en ese lugar el olor a muerte ya no era tan leve como hace unos minutos, finalmente llegaron a una gran puerta metálica que abrieron sin ningún esfuerzo ingresando a lo que parecía una especie de cámara de torturas, de las paredes colgaban cadenas con grilletes y habían varios instrumentos creados para causar los más diversos daños y dolores a sus desafortunadas víctimas y por las manchas de sangre seca que los cubrían era perfectamente deducible que no estaban ahí por simple adorno.

- Bondad, amor y pureza – dijo de pronto Raziel en un evidente tono de desprecio que su hermano compartía completamente.

- Mira ahí – dijo Rahab señalando otra puerta. Ambos hermanos fueron a investigar. Esta vez se encontraron con una especie de prisión, el suelo era de piedra y había varias puertas con pequeñas aberturas, lo suficiente como para que alguien viera hacia el interior, eran celdas, de eso no había dudas, sin embargo estaban abiertas e incluso algunas de ellas estaban cubiertas de telarañas, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que hospedaran a algún desdichado, todo el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por algunas antorchas ya casi extintas. Al final del pasillo había una única puerta cerrada, frente a esta había otra celda también abierta y al asomarse a mirar se encontraron con un cadáver que a simple vista podía notarse que había muerto hace sólo algunos meses. Estaba boca abajo, su cabello era negro y muy largo, su mano derecha estaba extendida hacia la puerta y una cadena unía uno de sus pies a la muralla, a pesar de todo lo que habían visto en batalla, Rahab no se sentía a gusto observando los restos de aquel desdichado así que decidió echar un vistazo en la celda cerrada donde le pareció ver un bulto cerca de la pared "otro cadáver" pensó el vampiro, pero justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta pudo ver como aquel bulto se movía muy levemente.

Como si fuese guiado por una fuerza invisible abrió la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces, fue entonces cuando notó que el bulto era una persona, acurrucada contra la pared como un animal herido.

- ¿Una mujer? – dijo Raziel a su lado observando la figura junto a la pared, la cual era muy delgada y tenía el cabello largo de color azabache no podían ver su rostro porque su cabello lo cubría casi por completo. Rahab por su parte comenzó a acercarse lentamente, una vez a su lado acercó su mano para posarla en su rostro, sin embargo esto asustó a la persona quien trató de alejarse aun cuando no había hacia donde hacerlo.

- No… ya no me lastimen… prometo que seré bueno… díganselo a mi padre – decía con voz suave y quebrada – Por favor… ya no me opondré a él… – continuaba diciendo completamente fuera de si.

- Es un chico – corrigió Raziel acercándose a su hermano, quien trataba de calmar al joven y apartar un poco el cabello de su rostro.

- Tranquilo, no te haremos daño – dice suavemente dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a Raziel – ¡Hey! Reacciona – continúa diciendo a la vez que sujetaba el rostro del muchacho para que lo mirara, al parecer funcionó ya que inmediatamente dejó de hablar para fijar su vista en el vampiro, fue entonces cuando Rahab pudo ver un hermoso par de ojos heterocromáticos, el derecho era de color verde y el izquierdo gris.

- No… no son clérigos – dice con voz suave y notoriamente más calmado sin embargo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

- Hasta donde yo sé, no, no lo somos – responde Raziel tranquilamente, el joven los mira atentamente.

- Son vampiros – dice completamente seguro de sus palabras – ¿Van a matarme? – preguntó sin vacilaciones y más que una pregunta a Rahab le pareció una dulce súplica.

- Te dije que no te haremos daño – responde Rahab sin siquiera pensarlo, ¿Porqué le decía ese tipo de cosas? No tenía la más mínima idea – ¿Acaso… es eso lo que deseas? – pregunta para confirmar lo que le había parecido oír anteriormente.

- La muerte es el más hermoso regalo a que puede aspirar un esclavo como yo – responde el joven bajando la mirada.

- No es eso lo que te pregunté – vuelve a hablar el vampiro – ¿Realmente quieres morir? – le pregunta esta vez poniéndose de pie y ayudando al joven a hacer lo mismo.

- No… pero es la única forma de terminar con esta miserable vida que llevo e ir con mi madre y Jibraíl – responde nuevamente el joven. Raziel lo miraba atentamente, a simple vista el muchacho realmente parecía una mujer, no parecía tener más de veintidós años, era muy delgado y tan pálido como un vampiro, su rostro era fino y delicado además su largo cabello negro azabache y sus ojos verde y gris le daban un aire extrañamente angelical, como única prenda vestía una vieja camisa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos cubriendo lo justo y necesario y al igual que su difunto vecino llevaba una cadena con grillete en su tobillo uniéndolo a la muralla.

- ¿Jibraíl? – preguntó Rahab y el joven como respuesta extendió su mano apuntando al cadáver de la celda de en frente.

- Mi hermano… gemelo – responde tristemente.

- ¿Qué crimen pueden haber cometido para venir a dar a un lugar como este? – preguntó de pronto Raziel.

- Ser hijos incestuosos de Su Eminencia con su propia hija y testigos de cómo él la asesinó cruelmente – responde una vez más, sin embargo ahora Rahab pudo notar algo más que tristeza en su mirada, vio dolor y miedo pero con mucha más intensidad también vio ira y odio.

- ¡Vaya! Así que el Hombre Santo de Vasserbünde era aun más asqueroso de lo que creí en un principio – vuelve a hablar Raziel, quien odiaba a ese tipo de personas.

- Y… ¿Cuánto hace desde que estás aquí? – continúa preguntando Rahab sin poder contener su curiosidad, realmente ese chico le llamaba mucho la atención.

- Desde los doce años… creo que ya serían unos diez años de eso – dice llevándose una mano a la cabeza, los recuerdos de sus padecimientos estaban comenzando a agolparse en su mente – Ya no quiero esto… no más golpes, no más castigos… ya no quiero sus manos sobre mi piel… ya no… – dice con un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Los vampiros estaban impresionados con sus palabras, a veces los humanos podían ser muchísimo más crueles que ellos, ya que si bien ellos no dudaban en matar a los humanos y arrasar ciudad tras ciudad acabando con toda la resistencia que les opusieran, jamás llegarían a los límites de esclavizar y abusar hasta ese nivel con los miembros de su propia raza. Los humanos se llenaban la boca con palabras como libertad, supervivencia y protección de los suyos, sin embargo el peor enemigo de los humanos no eran los vampiros sino ellos mismos.

- Oye… muchacho, cálmate – le habla Rahab sujetándolo por los hombros, cosa que lo hizo estremecer y tratar de apartarse – ¡Muchacho! ¡Mírame! – dice esta vez con voz lo suficientemente firme como para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Van a matarme? – pegunta suplicante una vez más.

- La muerte no es necesariamente la solución a tus penurias – dice Raziel seriamente, aunque le pareciera extraño sentía compasión por aquel muchacho y en parte comprendía la forma de actuar de su hermano.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó de pronto Rahab.

- Mikael… – responde en un susurro el joven.

- Muy bien Mikael, mi nombre es Rahab y él es mi hermano Raziel – se presenta por fin el vampiro – ¿En lugar de morir no te gustaría venir con nosotros? Ser uno de los nuestros – pregunta dulcemente Rahab extendiéndole su mano, el joven lo mira con curiosidad, su rostro y su mano alternadamente, luego dirige su mirada a Raziel quien aunque permanecía serio como siempre, asiente levemente. Desde un principio sabía que su hermano terminaría proponiéndole eso, lo conocía muy bien, Rahab tenía una terrible debilidad por los humanos maltratados por sus pares.

- Si – es la respuesta de Mikael mientras sostiene la mano del vampiro quien se acerca un poco más a él, esto lo asustó un poco, pero una sutil mirada de parte del vampiro le dio la confianza necesaria para dejarse hacer, Rahab apartó el cabello que caía por el cuello del joven y lo sostuvo pasando una mano por su cintura y la otra hundiéndola entre sus cabellos para sostener su cabeza, acercó lentamente su rostro al cuello del muchacho, su aliento lo hizo estremecer al rozar su piel, un suave jadeo escapó de la boca del joven al sentir un agudo dolor y sus dedos se aferraron a los brazos de Rahab mientras los colmillos de éste se incrustaban en su cuello, pronto el dolor cedió dando paso a una placentera sensación, sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse y se sentía cada vez más débil sin embargo no tenía miedo.

Rahab podía sentir el delicado cuerpo del muchacho entre sus brazos, su agitada respiración y los latidos de su corazón los cuales cada vez se hacían más y más lentos, bebió de él hasta que estuvo tan débil que era incapaz de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento, era sostenido en pie únicamente por el vampiro, poco a poco Rahab comenzó a descender hasta quedar de rodillas con Mikael completamente lánguido entre sus fuertes brazos, apenas podía abrir sus ojos, su corazón casi no latía y su mirada estaba completamente perdida.

- Ahora ya nadie volverá a lastimarte o a tocarte sin que tú lo quieras – dijo el vampiro mientras llevaba su muñeca hasta su propia boca para abrir una herida, inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a brotar así que la acercó hasta la boca del joven donde dejó caer algunas gotas entre sus labios, aun débil el joven reaccionó sujetando la mano de Rahab para comenzar a beber de él – Así es, bebe – decía Rahab viendo con satisfacción el actuar del muchacho. Raziel permanecía quieto y de pie observando la escena mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que motivaba a su hermano a hacer ese tipo de cosas? Él por lo general no solía convertir en vampiro a cualquier humano así de buenas a primeras y menos a alguien aparentemente tan débil como Mikael, pero a la vez algo le decía que lo que hacía su hermano no estaba del todo mal, aunque no sabía definir bien qué motivaba ese pensamiento, tal vez era el hecho de que le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad a aquel muchacho.

Rahab permitió que Mikael bebiera de su sangre por unos momentos, sin embargo de pronto notó que su vista comenzaba a volverse algo borrosa así que apartó su mano de labios de Mikael quien aceptó dócilmente la decisión del vampiro, definitivamente crear a un nuevo vampiro era una tarea bastante agotadora, pensó Rahab recostando delicadamente al joven en el suelo. La sangre escurría por los agujeros en el cuello de Mikael y también por la comisura de su labio, de pronto se tenso y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, podía sentir como la vida lo abandonaba poco a poco.

- Vive… sin importar como… debes vivir… por ti y por lo que… yo ya no podré… – dijo en un susurro justo antes de perder el conocimiento. Ambos vampiros oyeron claramente estas palabras y solo atinaron a mirarse el uno al otro y antes de que cualquiera pudiese comentar algo sobre eso, Rahab se llevó una mano a la cara pues era presa de un nuevo mareo.

- ¿Estás bien Rahab? – preguntó Raziel a su hermano al ver que parecía bastante agotado.

- Si… sólo un poco cansado – responde con una tranquila sonrisa sentándose junto al muchacho.

- ¡Y cómo no vas a estarlo! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Usaste demasiada sangre en él – reprochó suavemente el mayor ya que normalmente sólo se necesitaba una mínima cantidad de sangre para crear a un nuevo vampiro, sin embargo el líder de los rahabim había usado varias veces más de lo normal.

- Esta bien así lo decidí, ahora sólo queda esperar… despertará en algunas horas – dijo el menor mirando tranquilamente a Mikael quien yacía completamente inconsciente en el piso, no despertaría hasta dentro de varias horas y eso se debía a que su cuerpo tenía que abandonar definitivamente la vida que ya tenía para renacer como una nueva criatura mucho más poderosa de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

- Iré con el maestro – dijo de pronto Raziel recordando la batalla que se debía estar llevando a cabo en la superficie – Tú quédate aquí con él, ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de luchar – continuó hablando tranquilamente – Además no creo que falte mucho para el amanecer, podría ser peligroso para ti – finalizó avanzando hacia la puerta – Yo volveré pronto – finalizó saliendo completamente del lugar, dejando a Rahab con una expresión bastante divertida, aunque a Raziel le costara admitirlo a veces, realmente se preocupaba mucho por él, había ocasiones en que se tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor.

Sin nada más que hacer se relajó y se dedicó a observar al joven quien cada cierto tiempo comenzaba a temblar y a convulsionarse ya que su cuerpo trataba de combatir la sangre del vampiro, si hubiera estado más débil la transformación hubiera sido casi inmediata, sin embargo a pesar del encierro y todas las penurias por las que hubiera pasado Mikael parecía ser un joven bastante saludable. Aun estando en ese estado algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro y Rahab no podía evitar preguntarse cuanto había tenido que sufrir aquel muchacho en ese lugar que incluso a él le parecía horrible. Observó la cadena en su tobillo una vez más lo cual lo hizo sentir inexplicablemente furioso, se acercó y la sujetó firmemente para luego romperla con mucho cuidado de no lastimar al joven.

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que por fin el corazón de Mikael se detuvo completamente, tiempo durante el cual Rahab no había dejado de pensar en el estilo de vida que llevaba el pelinegro, hijo incestuoso del llamado "Hombre Santo de Vasserbünde", testigo del asesinato de su madre a manos de éste, esclavizado junto a su hermano quien terminó muriendo a raíz de esto, y… aunque no lo había dicho claramente, violado por aquel que debería haberlos protegido y amado desde su nacimiento. Con mucha delicadeza apartó algunos cabellos que caían sobre el rostro del joven para poder observarlo más cuidadosamente, realmente era muy bello, sin embargo tenía una marcada expresión de tristeza, lo cual de ninguna forma disminuía su hermosura, al contrario, la resaltaba aun más. Transcurrieron algunas horas hasta que finalmente Raziel regresó, traía consigo un par de cadáveres listos para convertirse en la cena.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó inmediatamente Rahab a su hermano.

- Todo está bajo control – dice dándole uno de los cuerpos al menor para que recuperara fuerzas – Aun que amaneció, los humanos no han salido del templo principal, y hay vampiros apostados en todos los edificios de los alrededores a la espera de que alguien se atreva a salir – continua hablando Raziel mientras arroja el otro cadáver al piso, era evidente que lo había traído para el joven Mikael, aunque no lo dijera – No tienen oportunidad, quien se atreve siquiera a asomarse a las ventanas será víctima de nuestros arqueros – sigue relatando con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Así transcurrieron las horas, hasta que repentinamente el cuerpo de Mikael comenzó a moverse, primero temblando muy suavemente hasta que finalmente comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, ambos vampiros se acercaron para sujetarlo por los hombros y evitar que se hiciera daño, permanecieron así hasta que nuevamente se quedó quieto, pasado algunos minutos por fin abrió los ojos incorporándose de golpe y emitiendo un fuerte grito, que más parecía un lamento mientras algunas lágrimas de sangre corrían por sus mejillas.

Estaba completamente desorientado, perdido, su respiración era acelerada, se puso de pie en una postura defensiva aun cuando estaba muy débil para hacerlo, miraba de un lado a otro todo parecía diferente, aunque técnicamente nada había cambiado, excepto él. Raziel y Rahab solo se limitaron a observarlo, nunca un vampiro tenía la misma reacción que otro al convertirse, todo dependía del carácter y las experiencias que hubiera tenido en vida, así que se tomaban como algo completamente normal su reacción, sin embargo, Raziel pudo notar que esta vez había algo diferente en este joven, sus ojos… no tenían el característico color dorado de los vampiros.

- Rahab… sus ojos – dijo el mayor, haciendo que su hermano también notara el intenso color rojo sangre de su mirada.

- Eso es raro – respondió Rahab acercándose a Mikael – Jamás he visto a un vampiro con ese color de ojos a menos que se esté alimentando o extremadamente furioso – continuó diciendo, Mikael por su parte retrocedía con cada paso del lugarteniente, se veía asustado pero a la vez feroz, como un animal enjaulado, repentinamente Rahab sintió como Raziel lo jalaba del brazo para hacerlo retroceder bruscamente a la vez que sentía un ardor en su mejilla, el nuevo vampiro lo había atacado, por suerte su hermano notó el ataque justo a tiempo para evitar un daño mayor, algunos segundos después la herida se cerró como si las garras de Mikael jamás lo hubieran tocado – ¡Mikael! – lo llamó tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero fue inútil, el joven no pronunciaba palabra alguna y se preparaba para volver a atacarlos, sin embargo los vampiros solo lo evitaron, sabían que el joven estaba muy confundido. En un momento de descuido por parte del novato, Raziel aprovechando su velocidad y experiencia se lanzó contra él y logró arrojarlo al piso sentándose sobre él y sujetando sus manos, Mikael forcejeaba tratando de soltarse para golpearlo.

- ¡Chico… Mikael reacciona! – dijo con voz potente y autoritaria, el pelinegro dejó de moverse y se quedó mirando a Raziel con expresión vacía.

- Mika… el – dijo de pronto – ¿Quién es Mikael? – preguntó como si fuera primera vez que oía ese nombre.

- Eres tú, Mikael, recuerda – dijo Rahab suavemente arrodillándose junto al joven quien tras estas palabras pareció recuperar la razón, sus ojos por fin tomaron el color dorado de los vampiros y miró a ambos con expresión confundida y temerosa.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó? – preguntó con voz suave, pero al ser consciente de la posición en que estaba con Raziel comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente – Suélteme, ¡Por favor suélteme! – rogó con voz quebrada, ya podía imaginar que trataran de hacerle lo mismo que su padre, Raziel entendió inmediatamente lo que le pasaba.

- Tranquilo, no te haré nada – dijo soltándolo y quitándose de encima – Sólo evitaba que nos siguieras atacando – explicó poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Atacarlos? – preguntó el muchacho sin comprender a qué se refería, lo último que recordaba era que Rahab le dio a beber de su sangre, y luego tenía a su hermano sobre él sujetándolo fuertemente.

- Así es, perdiste el control al despertar y nos atacaste – responde tranquilamente Rahab.

- No… recuerdo nada – vuelve a hablar un confundido Mikael.

- No te preocupes por eso, estabas desorientado, es normal – habla esta vez Raziel restándole importancia al asunto.

- Comprendo… yo… – responde el joven quien repentinamente comienza a parpadear repetidas veces, su vista, le estaba costando enfocar, los lugartenientes notaron esto así que Rahab le acercó el cadáver que Raziel trajera hace un rato.

- Estás débil, debes alimentarte – dice dándole el cuerpo al joven.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta mirándolo completamente confundido, no era que no supiera como hacerlo, él sabía perfectamente como se alimentaban los vampiros pero… era la primera vez que se alimentaría de otro ser humano, aunque este estuviese muerto... aunque si analizaba la situación, los humanos habían causado todas las desgracias en su vida.

- Sólo déjate llevar – vuelve a hablar Rahab. Al oír esto Mikael mira fijamente al cuerpo que tenía ante él, era un humano como él mismo lo había sido hasta hace algunas horas atrás, sin embargo no le debía más que dolor y sufrimiento a esa raza, ellos jamás se apiadaron de él, de su hermano o de su madre, así que él tampoco debía apiadarse de ellos, sabía perfectamente que no todos los humanos eran así, pero eso ya no le importaba, con estos pensamientos en su cabeza lo sujetó firmemente y comenzó a acercarse a su cuello, sus colmillos afloraron aun más y sin pensarlo dos veces se enterraron en la piel de su ahora cena, sus ojos nuevamente se tornaron de color rojo, pero esta vez era completamente normal. Aunque había muerto hacia varias horas, la sangre de ese sujeto le pareció lo más delicioso que había probado jamás y no se detuvo hasta que había bebido hasta la última gota. De esta forma terminaba de dejar atrás su humanidad. Una vez que termino de alimentarse simplemente dejo caer el cuerpo como si se tratara de un objeto sin importancia.

- Bien ahora creo que deberíamos salir de aquí – dice Raziel caminando hacia la salida.

- Tienes razón pero… – habla Rahab mirando hacia Mikael quien no pareció comprender, sin embargo no bastó mucho para que se diera cuenta, sólo vestía una camisa que le cubría casi nada, no podía salir así. Raziel por su parte hizo un gesto de fastidio, su hermano por lo general era muy inteligente pero a veces se le iban de las manos detalles muy simples.

- Estamos en una enorme mansión de seguro encontraremos algo para él, ahora salgamos de aquí – dice con voz plana, ambos vampiros lo miraron y asintieron.

Al salir de la celda el joven Mikael se quedó viendo fijamente el cadáver de su hermano frente a él, sentía como si todo en su interior se destrozara, su amado hermano se había reducido a un triste cadáver en el frio piso de esa maldita prisión, mientras él tenía ahora una oportunidad de continuar viviendo gracias a Rahab y Raziel, si tan solo hubieran llegado unos meses antes…

Comenzó a caminar hacia él, quería verlo, pero una firme mano se posó en su hombro impidiéndole continuar, se trataba de Raziel.

- No lo veas – dijo simplemente el mayor, para luego dirigirse a la salida seguido de Rahab quien no pronuncio palabra alguna. Mikael comprendió que era mejor recordar a Jibraíl como era en vida así que siguió a los vampiros.

Se sentía extraño recorriendo esos pasillos, la última vez que lo hizo, fue junto a su hermano en un intento por huir hace algunos meses atrás, sin embargo no lograron llegar muy lejos y sólo consiguieron obtener un terrible castigo, el cual debilitó extremadamente a su hermano y fue la principal causa de su lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Finalmente llegaron a la escalera que llevaba al despacho de Su Eminencia, Mikael casi había olvidado la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar hacía unos cuatro o cinco años, sin embargo nada había cambiado y fue perfectamente capaz de llegar hasta las habitaciones de su padre. Se dirigió hasta su guardarropas, donde encontró distintas pendas de varias tallas diferentes. Raziel y Rahab por su parte esperaban afuera por el joven.

Luego de algunos minutos Mikael salió de la habitación, vestía completamente de negro, con una sotana abotonada al frente, un pantalón bastante simple y botas, además de una capa, parecía uno de los sacerdotes que seguían a Su Eminencia.

- Muy bien, ahora es tiempo de unirnos a la batalla – dice Raziel entregándole una espada al joven quien la recibió no sin algo de recelo, jamás había sostenido una y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo usarla.

- Ya aprenderás – dice Rahab notando las dudas del muchacho.

Luego de esto los tres vampiros salieron del lugar para unirse a Kain y los demás quienes no habían logrado avanzar mucho en su intento de ingresar al templo principal, donde se ocultaba gran parte de los habitantes de la ciudad, el edificio era muy resistente, era prácticamente una fortaleza. Mikael pudo ver la cantidad de cadáveres de humanos que había regados por toda la ciudad, no pudo evitar sentir repulsión por las escenas que presenciaba, sin embargo no logró sentir nada por aquellos humanos, sintió asco de ver los cadáveres pero por más que daba vueltas al asunto era incapaz de sentir tristeza o compasión por ellos, se preguntó si eso estaba mal, pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente al llegar junto a un vampiro albino.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, Rahab? – preguntó con voz severa Kain.

- Discúlpeme maestro, me distraje atendiendo otro asunto – respondió el joven, sin embargo el albino posó su mirada en el muchacho de cabello largo junto a él y comprendió de inmediato qué había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo su hijo.

- Que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo simplemente su maestro – ¿Tu nombre? – habló esta vez dirigiéndose al joven de cabello largo, quien se sobresaltó al notar la mirada de Kain sobre él, era tan intensa y penetrante que lo intimidaba, sin embargo tras una señal de Raziel el muchacho respondió.

- Mi… Mikael, señor – respondió tímidamente.

- Bien, Mikael, espero que sepas apreciar el don que te otorgó Rahab y no nos decepciones – dijo calmadamente Kain, lo que a Rahab y al mismo Mikael les pareció una bienvenida a sus filas.

- Sí, mi señor, puede estar seguro de eso – respondió Mikael sintiéndose con más confianza.

- ¿Cómo puede resistir tanto esa maldita puerta? – se quejó Raziel observando lo inútiles esfuerzos de los vampiros por entrar.

- Por lo visto por fin los humanos hicieron un buen trabajo – esta vez Rahab quien habló con clara frustración en sus palabras.

- Fue construido especialmente para proteger a los habitantes del pueblo en caso de algún ataque, incluso hay bodegas con víveres y pozos de agua en los subterráneos, más que un templo es una especie de fortaleza – dijo esta vez Mikael.

- ¡Muy bien! en ese caso solo nos queda esperar a que se queden sin provisiones y decidan salir – habló Rahab molesto, la verdad es que eso era bastante desalentador.

- Si es que desean salir – hablo esta vez Kain, los tres jóvenes comprendieron a que se refería su señor, era muy posible que desearan morir antes que rendirse ante los vampiros.

- No necesariamente… – volvió a hablar Mikael llamando la atención de los tres mayores – Existe otra forma de entrar – dijo desviando la mirada en dirección a la mansión de Su Eminencia.

Una vez más Rahab recorría los pasillos subterráneos bajo la mansión, Mikael les había hablado de una red de túneles que conectaban la mansión con diferentes sectores de la ciudad, los cuales por obvias razones también llegaban al templo principal, Mikael guiaba a un grupo de vampiros compuesto por él, Raziel, su señor Kain y unos quince vampiros más a través del túnel que llegaba al templo. Por lo visto el joven se había adaptado increíblemente rápido a su condición de vampiro, tal vez se debía a lo mucho que había sufrido por culpa de los humanos, a veces realmente sentía que los odiaba. Rahab posó su mirada en el joven junto a él y notó que tenía una expresión algo ausente y melancólica, ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos? Sin embargo no necesito preguntar ya que el muchacho de pronto habló.

- Cuando era pequeño mi hermano y yo solíamos escabullirnos por estos pasillos – dijo con voz suave.

- Vaya, entonces esto debe traerte muchos recuerdos – comentó Rahab.

- Más de los que quisiera – respondió esta vez con voz sombría, la última vez que él y su hermano habían recorrido ese túnel fue para llegar al templo justo en el momento en que su padre acababa con la vida de su madre/hermana ya que ella también era hija de ese cruel hombre, Su Eminencia, de solo pensar en él todo su ser se llenaba de odio.

- ¿Estas bien? – oyó de pronto la voz de Rahab, preguntando con algo de preocupación.

- Sí… ya pasó – respondió ya más calmado mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que ese vampiro fuera tan amable y preocupado por los demás, era alguien realmente extraño, pero gracias a esa forma de ser de Rahab, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía seguro.

- Mikael – hablo de pronto Raziel apuntando algo hacia el frente.

- Esa es la puerta de entrada al templo, ya llegamos – dijo el muchacho observando el rostro satisfecho de Kain.

- Muy bien – dijo el vampiro mayor – Ya todos saben lo que hay que hacer – volvió a hablar mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta la cual fue derribada de una certera patada, por lo visto los humanos no había previsto reforzar demasiado esa entrada, que ingenuos, pensó mientras ingresaban por fin al templo.

Avanzaron silenciosamente hacia las escaleras y una vez arriba se dividieron en dos grupos, Kain y Raziel junto a unos ocho vampiros más se encargarían de crear una distracción mientras Rahab, Mikael y el resto se encargarían de abrir las puertas para que los vampiros que esperaban afuera atacaran liderados por Turel.

El interior del templo era realmente impresionante, ricamente ornamentado y con muchos detalles en oro y plata especialmente en el altar, también se encontraba una enorme cantidad de lámparas y candelabros dispuestos por todo el lugar, proporcionando la luz suficiente como para distinguir cualquier cosa sin ningún problema, había también abundantes estatuas de ídolos fabricadas en bronce y mármol, material del cual también estaba hecho el trono de Su Eminencia junto al altar, incluso el techo estaba hermosamente pintado, retrataba lo que parecía una danza de docenas de bellos seres de alas blancas y luminosas, justo al centro de aquella danza había un pequeño tragaluz hecho de varios cristales de color rojo dispuestos sin ningún orden en especial, en esos momentos no parecía ser un gran detalle, sin embargo de día seguramente se vería hermoso al ser traspasado por la luz del sol.

Sigilosamente Rahab y Mikael avanzaban junto a sus compañeros, iban cubiertos de pies a cabeza por capas para evitar ser descubiertos antes de cumplir su misión ya que el lugar estaba repleto de hombres, mujeres y niños de todas las edades, había también una gran cantidad de guardias, pero no sería suficiente, la mayoría de las personas allí no eran guerreros y seguramente muchos morirían dentro de algunos minutos a menos claro que se rindieran ante ellos, pero eso no sucedería hasta que una buena cantidad fuera sacrificada. Repentinamente se escuchó un estruendo al otro extremo del templo, y los gritos desesperados de la gente no se hicieron esperar, había comenzado. Varios guardias corrieron en dirección de aquel estruendo, y el caos comenzó a apoderarse del lugar, Rahab y sus compañeros corrieron en dirección de la gran puerta para abrirla, fue en ese momento que el líder de los rahabim se dio cuenta de por qué no habían podido derribarla, por fuera la puerta parecía hecha de madera como cualquier otra, sin embargo por dentro ésta era completamente hecha de metal, además había por lo menos ocho barras de metal reforzándola horizontalmente, por eso no habían podido derribarla, sin pensarlo dos veces los vampiros se dirigieron hasta el sistema de cadenas que movía las barras horizontales para abrir aquella gran puerta.

Rápidamente quitaron los seguros que mantenían sujetas las cadenas y sin mucho problemas las hicieron ceder hasta que las barras de metal comentaron a moverse hacia los lados, ya faltaba muy poco, sin embargo de pronto un grupo de humanos se acercó a ellos en un desesperado intento de impedir que cumplieran su cometido, a una sola orden de Rahab, sus acompañantes les hicieron frente mientras él y Mikael se encargaban de completar su trabajo, el grupo de humanos no fue rival para ellos, pero pronto comenzaron a llegar más y más, las cosas se estaban complicando más de la cuenta, había gritos por todas partes, un soldado humano logró llegar hasta Mikael en un claro intento por eliminarlo, sin embargo Rahab fue mucho más rápido que él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó su espada lanzándola hacia el joven vampiro, a quien le hizo un improvisado gesto para que se agachara, lo cual hizo inmediatamente viendo como la espada pasaba por sobre su cabeza para ir a incrustarse justo en el pecho de su atacante.

Finalmente las barras de metal fueron quitadas y la puerta fue abierta de par en par, los vampiros liderados por Turel entraron como si de una estampida se tratase, asesinando y bebiendo de quien se interpusiera en su camino, en segundos el interior del templo se había convertido en un infierno, con sangre y gritos por doquier. Mikael observaba todo a su alrededor completamente paralizado, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así pero lejos de sentirse atemorizado por las escenas a su alrededor se sentía extrañamente bien, el olor a sangre fresca inundaba por completo sus sentidos provocando en él una serie de sensaciones nuevas, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que entre la multitud aterrorizada divisó a alguien que aprovechando la confusión reinante se dirigía rápidamente hacia los pasillos que daban al túnel, iba escoltado por lo menos por unos diez guardias fuertemente armados, la sola visión de esa persona hizo hervir su sangre así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió para alcanzarlo.

No fue un gran problema para el joven alcanzar a la comitiva que se escabullía por entre los pasillos, la cual se detuvo al notar que el joven los seguía. Aunque ellos no podían ver su rostro a causa de la capucha que llevaba él pudo reconocerlos perfectamente, ellos siempre acompañaban a ese hombre donde fuera que estuviera, cumpliendo sus órdenes sin siquiera dudar, haciendo lo que fuera por él… por su padre. En más de una ocasión tanto su hermano Jibraíl como él habían sido brutalmente golpeados por esos guardias por orden de Su Eminencia, ellos fueron quienes causaron las graves heridas que habían matado tan lenta y dolorosamente a su hermano y ahora por fin podría vengarse de ellos, sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó al ataque pero su nulo conocimiento en el arte de la espada le jugo completamente en contra, fue fácilmente desarmado por uno de ellos.

- Vaya vampiro inútil nos vino a atacar – comento aquel sujeto que lo desarmó colocando su propia espada contra el cuello del joven, había fracasado completamente, este sería su fin, había perdido completamente la oportunidad que le había otorgado Rahab, se sentía furioso consigo mismo.

- ¡Acaba con él! – fue la rápida orden de Su Eminencia, la cual resonó una y otra vez en la mente de Mikael para quien esas palabras no eran en absoluto nuevas, en muchas ocasiones las había escuchado durante sus años de cautiverio junto a su hermano, esas palabras fueron las que escucho aquella vez en que fueron descubiertos en su intento de escape. Él había convencido a su hermano de huir, lo habían planeado juntos pero al ser descubiertos, Jibraíl trató de atacar a su padre sin embargo éste sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz pronuncio aquellas palabras… firmemente… sin titubear.

En solo un segundo todos los oscuros pensamientos de Mikael desaparecieron de su mente, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar por lo rápido que había comenzado a latir, los ruidos a su alrededor también desaparecieron opacados por ese intenso latido, y absolutamente todo se volvió de color tan rojo como la sangre, podía ver el rostro aterrado de los guardias y la sangre salpicando por todos lados, algunos trataron de huir pero se movían tan lento que no fue problema alcanzarlos… ¿O acaso era él quien se movía más rápido de lo normal? No estaba muy seguro, no estaba seguro de nada, lo único que sabía era que tenía que alcanzar a ese hombre, en algún momento su capa cayó al piso pero el vampiro no lo notó.

- ¡Mikael! – escuchó que alguien llamaba, pero no sabía a quién pertenecía aquella voz ni le importaba, lo único de lo que era consciente era de los ojos aterrados de Su Eminencia.

- ¡Mikael! Hijo… por favor no me lastimes – llegó de pronto a sus oídos notando por fin a quien pertenecía aquella desagradable voz, era de su padre sin embargo ya no sonaba seguro y autoritario, ahora sonaba suplicante y aterrado, al borde de quebrarse, esto pareció hacer reaccionar momentáneamente al joven quien lo miró intensamente.

- Por favor… no me lastimes… – repitió el vampiro con voz suave y cargada de dolor – Eso… lo dijo Jibraíl… y mi madre… y también yo… muchas veces, más… más de las que puedo recordar… – continuo diciendo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, su expresión era como la de un niño pequeño que ha sido lastimado – ¡Pero tú no nos escuchaste! – agregó manteniendo su expresión mientras su voz adquiría un tono siseante y lleno de odio, lágrimas de sangre corrían por sus mejillas, sin embargo él no era consciente de ello, esto sumado al intenso color rojo que se había apoderado de sus ojos hacia unos minutos le daban un extraño contraste y lo hacían ver completamente aterrador.

Rahab luchaba ferozmente contra los guardias humanos que intentaban acabar con ellos, en unos segundos el enorme templo había sido inundado por el caos total, los gritos y choque de metales resonaban en el lugar pero sin importar que tanto se resistieran los humanos les sería imposible vencer. Repentinamente entre el fulgor de la batalla divisó claramente a Mikael corriendo hacia un grupo de soldados que desaparecían al interior de los pasillos, tuvo un mal presentimiento así que rápidamente acabo con sus actuales oponentes y comenzó a abrirse paso hasta llegar al pasillo para ir en apoyo del joven vampiro.

Tras unos minutos de avance se encontró con un espectáculo digno de compararse con las masacres que armaba su hermano Zephon, sangre salpicada por doquier y los cadáveres mutilados… descuartizados de los soldados regados por todas partes, brazos, piernas, vísceras adornando macabramente aquel oscuro pasillo, aquellos en los que podía distinguirse un rostro tenían una marcada mueca de pánico, sin embargo por más que miró no encontró marcas algunas de que hubieran sido mordidos, tampoco parecía que hubiesen sido cortados con algún arma, pero, ¿Quién o qué? podía haber hecho semejante carnicería, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, debía encontrar a Mikael pronto, una parte de él le decía que el muchacho tenía mucho que ver con eso, pero otra parte se negaba a creerlo, hacía solo unas horas que había sido creado, no podía de ninguna forma tener tanto poder, aunque… la forma como los atacó cuando despertó… no, lo mejor sería encontrarlo pronto.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho al buscarlo, nada más siguió los restos esparcidos como si de un rastro de migas se tratase, y justo al doblar por un pasillo lo vio, el joven sostenía fuertemente a un hombre a quien identificó como Su Eminencia, el hombre le rogaba que lo no lo lastimara sin embargo la expresión de Mikael era sumamente extraña, sintió un escalofrío al ver al chico cubierto de sangre, definitivamente había sido él el autor de la masacre, pero ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que alguien me ayude! – imploró el humano tratando de alejarse de Mikael, quien parecía completamente centrado en el hombre al cual sujetaba firmemente por los hombros enterrando sus garras y haciéndolo sangrar. Notó que el vampiro parecía temblar levemente, mientras el humano se revolvía tratando de apartarlo, de huir, pero no tenía las fuerzas como para oponerse a su hijo, Rahab escuchó claramente como los huesos de sus hombros se rompían debido a la presión que ejercía el vampiro, lo cual arrancó un grito de dolor del humano.

Mikael lanzó violentamente a su padre contra una de las paredes de aquel pasillo, para luego sujetarlo y azotarlo contra el piso, aun a pesar de los golpes Su Eminencia se mantuvo consciente, Mikael se sentó sobre el vientre del hombre para comenzar a desgarrar con sus garras el pecho de este, quien gritaba y suplicaba porque lo dejara, Rahab por su parte no sabía si interferir o no, el chico estaba descargando en aquel hombre todo su dolor y rabia pero ¿A qué precio? ¿Qué consecuencias le traerían después al joven?, vio claramente como Mikael se llevaba una mano ensangrentada hasta los labios para lamer los residuos de sangre, para Rahab esa fue la visión más hermosamente aterradora que jamás hubiera visto, los ojos de Mikael estaban rojos y parecían emitir un leve brillo, lo cual solo intensificaba la ferocidad de su expresión, sin embargo las lágrimas de sangre que seguían cayendo por su pálido rostro hacían un extraño y aún más bello contraste.

- Berserker… – fue la palabra que escapó de los labios de Rahab al comprender el comportamiento de Mikael y el color y brillo de su mirada, por eso había podido causar semejante masacre aun siendo un novato, ¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿Sería por todo lo que había sufrido el chico en vida o porque él se había excedido dándole más sangre de lo normal?, ¿Qué haría ahora con él? Un nuevo grito del humano sacó a Rahab de sus pensamientos.

- Mikael… por favor… – rogaba miserablemente el hombre, sin embargo el joven parecía no oírlo y en un segundo se abalanzó hacia él para atacar su cuello y beber su sangre sin siquiera detenerse hasta que hubo succionado hasta la última gota, saciando por fin su sed de venganza, acabando con el brillo de los ojos de su padre así como con su vida.

- Mika… el – Rahab no sabía si acercarse o no al joven, aun cuando había terminado con la vida de ese hombre permanecía sentado sobre él mirándolo sin siquiera pestañear, algunas lágrimas carmesí aun bajaban por su rostro pero parecía no darse cuenta de ello – Mikael – lo llamó el vampiro decidiéndose por fin y avanzando unos pasos hacia él, sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven se abalanzó contra él, sus ojos seguían del color de la sangre y con ese leve brillo, Rahab apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar sus garras las cuales iban directo a su cuello, ¿Qué podía hacer? Trataba de llamarlo, de hacerlo entrar en razón pero el muchacho no reaccionaba y Rahab no quería lastimarlo. Solo basto con que Rahab se distrajera un segundo para que el joven lo golpeara brutalmente haciéndolo chocar contra la pared y dejándole una larga herida desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda, algo desorientado, el lugarteniente comenzó a ponerse de pie sin embargo Mikael ya había saltado hacia él con las garras extendidas y expresión enloquecida, el vampiro solo atino a cerrar los ojos esperando sentir el ataque del joven, pero este nunca llegó, al abrirlos pudo ver frente a él una figura de largo cabello blanco, Kain, mientras Mikael chocaba estrepitosamente contra la pared cayendo al piso y siendo aplastado por algunos escombros que se desprendieron por el golpe.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Raziel acercándosele, había llegado junto a Kain.

- Sí, gracias – respondió Rahab poniéndose de pie nuevamente mientras la herida cerraba sin dejar una sola marca en su pálida piel, por otro lado Mikael salía de entre los escombros poniéndose de pie nuevamente, el color rojo aun permanecía en sus ojos, así como su actitud salvaje, aunque se notaba claramente que el golpe lo había desorientado.

- ¡Creaste un berserker! – dijo Kain con voz potente y molesta tomando la Segadora, la cual como siempre traía en su espalda. Mikael por su parte aun no recuperaba del todo la orientación y una delgada línea de sangre caía por un costado de su rostro.

- ¡No, maestro… por favor! – gritó Rahab al comprender las intenciones de su señor, rápidamente corrió hasta quedar frente a Mikael en un intento por protegerlo, aun cuando este no parecía reconocer a nadie.

- ¡Rahab aléjate de él! – habló esta vez alarmado Raziel, le agradaba Mikael y bastante, sin embargo había que eliminarlo, todos sabían lo peligroso que podía ser un berserker aun para vampiros experimentados como ellos, sin embargo su hermano no se movió de su lugar, el joven Mikael tampoco hacia movimiento alguno aunque mantenía la vista fija en Rahab quien estaba a solo unos pasos de él.

- Rahab apártate – habló esta vez Kain con voz muy fría, sostenía firmemente la Segadora esperando la más mínima oportunidad para acabar con el más joven, Mikael por su parte ya recuperado comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Rahab – ¡Que te apartes de él te dije! – ordenó viendo como la distancia entre el berserker y su cuarto hijo se reducía cada vez más.

- ¡Cuidado! – advirtió Raziel al ver como Mikael estaba a solo un par de pasos de su hermano. Sin embargo Rahab se giró para mirar de frente a su subordinado quien detuvo su avance y quedó mirando fijamente a su creador.

- Mikael… reacciona – dijo Rahab, el joven vampiro hizo ademán de moverse, alzó sus garras como si fuera a atacar, pero se detuvo, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente por su rostro, en un repentino movimiento se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al piso en medio de un gemido de dolor, la expresión de su rostro ya no era salvaje, sino de completa desesperación y miedo, Rahab sin siquiera pensarlo se inclinó junto a él y lo abrazó – Tranquilo… cálmate… ya pasó… – le decía suavemente al joven vampiro quien temblaba entre sus brazos.

- Se… señor Rahab… – dijo de pronto Mikael con voz suave y dolida mirándolo con sus ojos rojos, los cuales lentamente fueron retomando su color dorado, para alivio del mayor, sin embargo Rahab recordó a su maestro.

- Por favor no lo lastime, yo me haré responsable por él – habló sin apartarse del muchacho, quien parecía no entender de que hablaba su creador, Kain por su parte simplemente volvió a poner la Segadora en su espalda y le dedico una intensa mirada a su hijo.

- Está bien, por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar, a partir de hoy él es tu responsabilidad – dijo con voz autoritaria – Pero no quiero saber que has vuelto a crear a un berserker porque entonces acabaré con él pase lo que pase – concluyó girándose para comenzar a salir de ese lugar.

- Maestro – lo llamó Raziel antes de que diera la vuelta al pasillo, Kain detuvo su marcha lo que indicó que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo – ¿Por qué? – preguntó simplemente el joven, no es que quisiera que su señor acabara con Mikael, pero quería saber por qué lo había perdonado.

- Los berserker son fuertes y extremadamente rápidos, de haber querido hubiera acabado con Rahab cuando este se puso frente a él, pero no lo hizo… tal vez sea posible llegar a controlar su condición – dijo con voz calmada retomando su marcha y perdiéndose por el pasillo.

- Sí que son problemáticos – dijo Raziel acercándose al par de vampiros, quienes aún permanecían en el piso y tenían una clara expresión de sorpresa por las últimas palabras de Kain, sin embargo se veían bastante más aliviados – Lo mejor será salir de aquí ahora – dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Mikael a ponerse en pie.

- Lamento haberle causado problemas… señor Rahab – habló suavemente Mikael desviando su mirada al piso.

- No te preocupes por eso – fue la despreocupada respuesta del lugarteniente.

- Pero… Lord Kain dijo que soy un berserker… y que pude haberlo… – trató de protestar el joven, sin embargo Rahab no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

- Pero no lo hiciste, ya no pienses en eso y salgamos de aquí – dijo esta vez comenzando a andar por el pasillo seguido del joven y Raziel.

- Además el maestro acaba de decir que tal vez puedas llegar a controlarte – agregó Raziel.

- ¿Y si no? – preguntó el joven viendo la masacre que había causado, la sangre que cubría tanto las paredes como el suelo, los restos de los soldados… el cadáver de su padre.

- Lo harás – dijo Rahab con voz firme y confiada, lo cual le traspasó algo de calma y tranquilidad al joven, si su señor Rahab estaba seguro de que lo lograría, debía confiar en él.

Y tal y como había dicho Rahab, con el tiempo, el joven Mikael logró llegar a controlar su condición, cada vez que entraba en batalla y era poseído por su naturaleza berserker podía mantener un perfecto control de sí mismo como para no atacar a ningún aliado, llegando a ser el vampiro más fuerte después de Kain y los seis lugartenientes, sin embargo esto no altero para nada su carácter suave, tranquilo y tímido. Pero, el trauma causado por su padre jamás pudo ser borrado de su ser, lo cual lo hacía reacio al más mínimo contacto físico con cualquier criatura que no fuera Rahab y posteriormente Noelia, eso le había valido perder el control de sí mismo en más de una ocasión, causando serios daños a quien osara ponerle una mano encima sin su permiso, y ganándose el miedo y el respeto de otros vampiros ya sea de su mismo clan o de los otros cinco, lo cual era un alivio para Rahab ya que temía que su joven vampiro fuera abusado de algún modo por los demás debido a su belleza y carácter tranquilo…

Repentinamente algo llamó la atención de Rahab sacándolo de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, ruidos de personas y una luz que claramente provenía de una fogata en medio de un pequeño campamento humano, "Señor Rahab, ¿Usted odia a los humanos?" llegó de pronto la voz de Mikael a su mente en una pregunta que hace muchos años le había hecho el joven vampiro "No, aunque estamos en guerra contra ellos no los odio, incluso podría decir que les tengo lástima ¿Y tú, Mikael?" había contestado en aquel entonces junto con la misma pregunta devuelta al muchacho de largo cabello negro "Yo sí, los odio con toda mi alma" fue la respuesta que sin pensarlo un solo segundo le había dado el joven. Nuevamente la pregunta se repetía en su cabeza "Señor Rahab, ¿Usted odia a los humanos?" y como si se tratara de un autómata llevó la mano hasta su espada y avanzó con paso decidido hasta el pequeño campamento.

- Sí, Mikael… los odio con toda mi alma… – pronunció en un susurro desenvainando su arma, adentrándose en el campamento con una sed de sangre y venganza que jamás había tenido antes.


End file.
